GEEK LOVE by Forestrosesprite in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella conhece Edward na faculdade. Edward não é a pessoa mais fácil de se conhecer. ExB. POV Bella.
1. Primeiras Impressões

**GEEK LOVE**

**Autora: Forestrosesprite **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 751055/ Forestrosesprite )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance

**Censura: **+13

**Fic Original: Geek Love ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4962912/ 1/ bGeek_b_bLove_b )

**Sinopse:**

Bella conhece Edward na faculdade. Edward não é a pessoa mais fácil de se conhecer. ExB. POV Bella.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Forestrosesprite,**__ a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**AMOR GEEK**

**Capítulo 1 - ****Primeiras Impressões**

Eu tinha vindo a acreditar que o único homem que eu alguma vez amaria estava dentro de um livro. Em toda a minha vida eu ainda não tinha encontrado um cara com quem eu poderia estar ao redor por mais que cinco minutos. No ensino médio, todos os meninos eram grosseiros e ignorantes. Eles pensavam que as coisas mais estúpidas eram engraçadas e que um "C" era uma nota aceitável em uma aula.

No início eu tinha ficado frustrada com o sexo masculino como uma espécie. Os únicos homens desejáveis pareciam viver entre as páginas de um livro e, claro, a maioria destes homens tinha sido concebido por mulheres. O homem perfeito era criado por mulheres como eu, mulheres que não podiam entender como os homens realmente eram e criavam da forma como eles deveriam ser. Eles eram todos bonitos, gentis, inteligentes, românticos e assim por diante. Quanto mais as jovens liam esse tipo de livros, mais se tornava óbvio que aceitar nada menos do que o homem perfeito era ridículo.

Ao entrar na faculdade, notei uma falha no meu raciocínio. Se as mulheres aceitassem apenas o tipo de homens que existia em livros, então a humanidade deixaria de existir. Era um enigma e percebi que se eu realmente queria encontrar algum tipo de outra pessoa significativa, então eu teria que colocar minha visão um pouco menor do que o ideal criado por mim pelo mundo literário.

Eu ainda queria coisas específicas, no entanto. Inteligência era uma obrigação, eu tinha que encontrar alguém com quem eu pudesse ter uma conversa. Um bom senso de humor, eu gostava de rir. E eu devo ser atraída por essa pessoa. A atração física era a forma da natureza dizer "essa pessoa e eu teríamos filhos bonitos." Não era uma coisa superficial querer estar fisicamente atraída pelo parceiro. Fazia parte da natureza.

Meus dois primeiros anos de faculdade passaram sem qualquer sorte. A maioria dos caras com quem eu interagia parecia ser exatamente o mesmo que aqueles com quem interagi na escola. Eu tinha começado a acreditar que os únicos homens corporais que alguma vez fariam parte da minha vida seria os cinqüenta, ou mais, gatos que eu tinha certeza que recolheria uma vez que eu fosse um pouco mais velha.

Eu fui lentamente para a minha segunda aula do dia. Era o primeiro dia do semestre da primavera do meu penúltimo ano de faculdade. Eu tinha muito tempo dado à minha pesquisa e agora estava me concentrando em nada mais do que conseguir meu diploma e concluir a faculdade. Eu gostava de ter aulas que nada tinham a ver com o meu curso, no entanto. Alguém pode ter tantas aulas de Inglês antes de perder sua mente e começar a fantasiar sobre si mesmo esfaqueando alguém no olho com um lápis. Esse semestre eu estava quebrando a monotonia com uma aula de história da América do Sul.

Quando entrei na sala de aula, havia apenas cerca de três estudantes lá. Era umas daquelas salas menores, o que faz o tamanho da turma ter cerca de trinta pessoas. Regras de etiqueta afirmavam que se houvesse 27 outros bancos vazio, que você não se senta bem ao lado de alguém, mas eu tinha que sentar em um determinado ponto na sala de aula.

Eu gostava de estar na frente e no centro. A maioria das pessoas tímidas sempre andava em direção ao fundo da sala, mas eu tinha descoberto que a frente era realmente o melhor lugar para estar. Os professores tendem a não chamar os estudantes na linha de frente muitas vezes, assumindo que eles não tinham escolha além de prestar atenção. E na ocasião em que um professor me chamasse, as únicas pessoas que seriam capazes de ver o meu rubor seriam o professor e as pessoas dos dois lados de mim. Se você estava respondendo as perguntas no fundo, as pessoas tendem a virar-se em seus assentos.

Havia seis fileiras de mesas na sala de aula, criando duas linhas no centro. Um cara que eu não conhecia ocupava a cadeira da frente no meio agora, e eu fui forçada a tomar o assento à sua esquerda.

Ele não olhou para mim quando me sentei, a maioria das pessoas olharia para cima na esperança de conhecer a pessoa ao lado deles, mas não ele. Seus olhos estavam grudados em um livro de bolso, a lombada dele tinha sido colada junta com durex, o título ilegível.

Puxei meu fichário da minha mochila e suspirei, esperando o professor chegar. Normalmente eu levaria um livro comigo para evitar situações de tédio, mas eu não tinha trazido um naquele dia. Tomando todas as aulas de Inglês, você começa a reconhecer as pessoas e as conversas vêm muito facilmente, mesmo para os tímidos. Era o primeiro dia de volta após a pausa de inverno e eu sabia que haveria o que fazer com os meus colegas de turma, por isso não me preocupei em trazer qualquer coisa para ler. O que eu tinha esquecido era que eu não conhecia ninguém no Departamento de História. E eu era terrível em iniciar conversas.

Eu olhei para o rapaz sentado ao meu lado. Ele parecia alto e esguio. Ele parecia perdido no grande moletom que ele usava. Seu cabelo cor de cobre apontando em todas as direções, fazendo parecer como se ele tivesse acabado de sair da cama. Seu rosto me prendeu como estranho. A maioria dos meninos como ele tinha acne cobrindo o rosto, que ainda era redondo e infantil. O rosto desse menino me lembrou uma escultura grega que eu tinha visto no livro de História da Arte da minha companheira de quarto. Sua pele era quase tão pálida como a minha, mas não parecia sem cor, era mais como entalhado em gesso.

Seus olhos eram de um verde escuro, como esmeraldas. Mesmo na iluminação fluorescente eles pareciam brilhar. Então eu percebi que, para eu estar olhando em seus olhos perfeitos, eles devem ter estado olhando de volta para mim. Percebi que ele estava olhando para mim, não de uma forma interessada. Ele estava olhando para mim porque eu estava olhando para ele. Seu rosto estava branco de expressão. Eu rapidamente olhei para o outro lado e ele voltou para o seu livro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu podia sentir meu rosto quente de vergonha. Fiz uma tentativa para me concentrar no mapa do Brasil na parede até que o sangue havia se dissipado do meu rosto. Pensei em dizer algo a ele. O que eu diria? "Desculpe eu ter olhado cobiçando você"? Isso eu nunca faria.

A classe encheu rapidamente e em pouco tempo a professora entrou. Ela era uma jovem de uns trinta anos. Ela era muito agitada e apaixonada sobre o que estava ensinando. Quando ela pegou o papel, escreveu todos os nossos nomes em um mapa de assentos. "Espero que todos gostem de seus assentos," ela explicou, "porque vocês estão presos a eles pelo resto do semestre. Eu sou terrível com nomes e isso, pelo menos, permite-me fingir que eu sei quem você é. Vocês também estarão trabalhando em duplas muitas vezes, por isso espero que você goste da pessoa que está sentada ao seu lado".

A cabeça das pessoas virou de um lado para o outro, tentando descobrir com que pessoa eles estariam presos. Recusei-me a mexer minha cabeça, temendo o contato visual novamente. Eu tinha certeza que ficaria vermelha de novo se fechasse meus olhos com a estátua sentada ao meu lado.

Sem mais nenhuma explicação, ela moveu-se rapidamente para o programa e explicou o resto da disciplina. Com um rápido "ler o capítulo um de seu livro didático", ela nos dispensou para o dia.

Corri para a minha próxima aula e sentei na minha cadeira. Eu estava apenas me preparando para bater a cabeça contra a mesa quando Alice, minha melhor amiga e companheira de quarto deslizou para a sala. Ela fazia Dança Profissional, mas tinha decidido fazer a aula de Poesia Clássica comigo por diversão. Fiquei relaxada ao ver seu rosto sorridente.

"Como foram suas aulas?" Ela sorriu para mim.

Respirei fundo antes de responder a ela, tomando o tempo para imaginar todas as piores coisas que poderiam ter acontecido. Eu poderia ter estado olhando de boca aberta. Eu poderia ter dito algo realmente constrangedor. Eu poderia ter corado tanto que meu rosto poderia ter pegado fogo. A combustão espontânea teria sido muito pior. "Foi tudo bem, eu acho. Nenhuma catástrofe. Você?"

Ela fez beicinho. "Nunca há caras heterossexuais em nenhuma das minhas aulas".

Eu resisti ao impulso de dizer, "Isso é o que você ganha por ser uma dançarina profissional." Virei-me em minha cadeira para examinar os poucos homens sentados atrás de nós. Eles estavam vestidos todos de preto no típico estilo "emo" que se encontraria em uma aula de poesia. "E quanto a eles?"

Alice revirou seus olhos. "Eu acho que eu simplesmente não estava destinada a encontrar o homem que amarei nesta faculdade".

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. Alice estava sempre falando sobre o seu destino. Felizmente ela não era uma daquelas meninas que lêem o seu horóscopo todos os dias, ou tentavam dizer o seu futuro com cartas de tarô mal ilustradas, mas Alice era uma crente firme que o futuro tinha planos específicos para ela. Uma ação sempre leva à outra.

Ela estava começando a se preocupar que talvez ela tivesse escolhido a faculdade errada e que ela nunca encontraria o homem dos seus sonhos. "Mas, então, eu nunca teria conhecido você." Ela sempre diria quando tentava justificar a sua escolha de faculdades. "Eu soube no momento em que te vi que deveríamos ser amigas. Você será uma grande parte da minha vida de alguma forma ou de outra".

Eu tendia a me desligar de Alice quando ela estava assim. A única coisa que eu acreditava que eu estava destinada era a corar e viajar muito.

"Vejo você mais tarde?" Perguntei enquanto andávamos para fora da classe. Alice e eu dividíamos um apartamento juntas fora da faculdade, mas às vezes ela sairia com algumas meninas das suas aulas. Ela tinha outros amigos. Eu não.

"Acho que sim." Ela assentiu. "Nenhum plano foi feito no ballet e eu duvido que alguém vai querer sair depois do jazz".

"Então você vai estar em casa em poucas horas?" Eu odiava quando Alice saía. Noites passadas sozinha eram raramente divertidas para mim.

Ela sorriu para mim. "Conte com isso".

Eu estava fazendo apenas três disciplinas naquele semestre, então eu estava pronta para o dia. Saí para o estacionamento. Parei na minha velha picape enferrujada para pescar minhas chaves da minha mochila e quando olhei para cima, vi o cara da minha aula de história andando, passando diretamente por mim.

Eu abaixei-me atrás do capô do meu carro, mas eu duvidava que ele teria me notado, de qualquer maneira. Ele não parecia estar prestando atenção a nada, exceto o caminho para o seu próprio veículo.

Uma vez que seguramente tinha passado por mim, pulei para dentro da cabine e saí de lá tão rapidamente quanto possível para alguém que dirige tão devagar quanto eu.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Para quem gosta de fics geeks… aí está uma.__ Essa fic é totalmente no POV Bella, quando ela acabar, postarei a versão dessa fic que é POV Edward..._

_Deixem reviews e façam uma tradutora feliz... ainda não sei que dias postarei aqui, mas possivelmente no fim de semana posto mais um cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Frustração

**Capítulo 2 - Frustração **

"Os parceiros serão, estas duas linhas, essas duas linhas," a nossa professora colocou as mãos para baixo sobre a minha mesa e a mesa do menino que eu tinha encarado, "e essas duas linhas. Cada dia eu darei a vocês uma missão como essa," ela começou a passar uma meia folha de papel a todos os parceiros. "Todos os dias você e seu parceiro responderão a quatro perguntas sobre a leitura das noites anteriores. Essas perguntas virão novamente nas palestras. Estes testes são vinte por cento do valor da sua nota, então eu sugiro que vocês trabalhem juntos. Normalmente eu iria apenas dar-lhes dez minutos, mas hoje vou dar-lhes um extra de cinco para conhecer uns aos outros." Ela olhou para todos nós com expectativa. "Mãos à obra!"

A sala encheu-se imediatamente de burburinho de conversas baixas e do rangido das cadeiras enquanto os parceiros se inclinavam sobre o corredor. Virei-me para o cara perto de mim, ele estava lançando-se no primeiro capítulo do livro.

"Eu sou Bella." Eu sorri. Tentei não focar no meu embaraço anterior e apenas ser legal. Se eu esquecesse isso, então não faria diferença. Ele obviamente não se importava.

Ele me olhou com o canto do olho. "Edward".

Muito para as apresentações. Tentei desesperadamente pensar em algo para dizer. Desisti rapidamente. Eu estava prestes a perguntar a ele se eu poderia dar uma olhada nas perguntas quando ele se virou para mim com um olhar duro.

"Você leu o capítulo?" Sua voz soava duvidosa.

"Sim." Eu disse quase um pouco irritada. "Pareço não ter lido?" Eu não devia tê-lo repreendido, mas ele foi meio rude.

"Desculpe." Ele murmurou, voltando-se para o livro. "Estou acostumado a estar sempre preso com pessoas que não fazem nada".

Eu conhecia o sentimento, então eu pude entender de onde ele estava vindo, o que tornou mais difícil para eu ficar irritada com ele. "Bem, eu ficaria feliz de fazer minha parte se você me deixasse olhar as perguntas." Eu estendi minha mão para a folha de papel.

Ele vagamente me entregou e voltou a virar páginas. Olhei as perguntas, relativamente fáceis se você tivesse feito a leitura.

"Você quer dividi-las, ou trabalhar junto?" Ele perguntou.

Mesmo que ele estivesse me irritando, eu respondi, "Acho que a idéia era para nós trabalharmos juntos."

"Tudo bem." Ele disse tão sem emoção. "Você quer escrever, ou eu escrevo?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Você provavelmente deveria. Tenho a caligrafia de um menino de seis anos de idade".

Isso me rendeu um meio sorriso. Eu teria ficado satisfeita que ele achou o meu comentário divertido, exceto pelo fato que foi à minha custa.

Depois que eu havia respondido toda a primeira pergunta sem nem olhar para o meu livro, Edward parecia um pouco melhor. Sua personalidade realmente não era convidativa às pessoas. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que você poderia simplesmente conversar. Dos quinze minutos de interação que tivemos, eu poderia dizer que Edward gostava das coisas muito ordenadas e não queria se preocupar com as pessoas que ele achava que perderia seu tempo. Parte de mim tinha dúvidas de que Edward tivesse muitos amigos.

O pensamento de que ele era uma pessoa solitária me deixou triste. Apesar da sua rudeza mais cedo, eu sentia uma atração muito forte em relação a ele. Era óbvio que eu o achava atrativo julgando pela minha exibição na aula anterior. Ele era muito inteligente também. Tornei-me decidida a saber mais sobre essa pessoa. Edward havia se tornado rapidamente um enigma, um quebra-cabeça que eu tinha que resolver. Eu não podia desistir facilmente.

Assim que a aula terminou, eu dei a ele um sorriso e um alegre, "Vejo você na próxima".

Ele só olhou para mim e acenou com a cabeça sem expressão. Isso não seria fácil.

Minha porta de carro bateu atrás de mim. Eu corri através do labirinto de carros que enchia o estacionamento dos alunos. Eu não tinha ouvido o meu alarme esta manhã e tinha sido acordada por Alice dez minutos mais tarde do que normalmente teria saído da cama. Embora eu tivesse muito tempo para chegar à aula, a mudança na minha agenda me deixou nervosa.

Tentei correr através da faixa de pedestres, temendo que os alunos atrasados como eu decidissem que seria mais rápido me atropelar com seus carros do que simplesmente esperar. Eu não deveria ter corrido, mover-se rapidamente é uma idéia ruim para pessoas desastradas. Eu tropecei na calçada e senti a gravidade me puxar para baixo na superfície da Terra.

Eu me encolhi, esperando o impacto, mas fiquei surpresa ao encontrar-me acima do chão. Levei um momento para perceber que um par de braços se enrolou na minha cintura, me impedindo de colidir com o concreto.

Os braços me puxaram de volta para os meus pés. Uma vez liberada, envergonhada, eu me virei para agradecer ao meu salvador. Edward estava me olhando com aquele famoso olhar em branco em seu rosto.

Fogo passou pela minha face. Nas últimas duas semanas eu tinha começado a me encontrar cada vez mais atraída pelo meu parceiro de história. A última coisa que eu queria dele era que ele me visse tropeçar em meus próprios pés.

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu murmurei do meu peito.

Ele deu de ombros. "Você estava caindo." Foi a sua única explicação.

Eu puxei minha roupa, tentando arranjar-me de uma forma muito mais atraente. "Não seria a primeira vez." Encolhi os ombros de volta. Um riso nervoso escapou-me.

Edward olhou para mim. Seu rosto não parecia mostrar emoção. Não importa o que estava acontecendo à sua volta, o rosto de Edward permanecia tão branco como a escultura em pedra com a qual ele parecia tão igual. "Você cai muitas vezes?" Suas palavras saíram parecendo como uma linha de questionamento médico.

"Sim." Eu corei um pouco mais.

Ele me olhou por um momento. "Pode ser um problema no ouvido interno".

Eu realmente não tinha idéia de como responder a essa afirmação. Ele estava tentando ser útil, ou ele estava me provocando? De qualquer forma ele não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

"Obrigada?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Ou isso, ou você precisa prestar mais atenção para onde você está andando".

Ele começou a andar para a sua aula. Tomei uma decisão em uma fração de segundos para tentar acompanhá-lo. As pernas de Edward eram muito mais longas que as minhas e eu temia tropeçar outra vez enquanto nós caminhamos pelo campus. O caminho que ele tomou era o caminho mais longo para a minha aula, mas eu não percebi. Minha cabeça estava ocupada tentando vir acima com algo a dizer. Até onde eu sabia, tudo que Edward e eu tínhamos conversado era sobre a aula de história. Salvar aula de história para aula de história. Edward começou a se desviar em direção ao prédio de música exatamente quando se tornava imperativo para eu seguir em outra direção.

"Vejo você na aula." Eu sorri para ele. Mantenha isso simples e amigável.

Ele pareceu assustado por um momento, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que eu estava andando ao lado dele durante todo esse tempo. Ele me deu um sorriso de boca fechada e levantou sua mão. O gesto poderia ter sido um aceno se não tivesse sido tão duro e parecido tão forçado.

Eu suspirei com frustração logo que ele estava fora de vista. Eu precisava encontrar algo em comum com essa pessoa se eu tivesse qualquer chance de ter uma conversa real com ele.

"Obrigada novamente por me pegar." Eu disse enquanto deslizava em minha mesa.

Edward estava desenhando no papel marrom que ele tinha usado para cobrir o seu livro de história. Ele era a única pessoa que eu conhecia desde o ensino médio que ainda encapava seus livros.

"Eu teria feito o mesmo para qualquer um." Ele disse, mais focado em seu rabiscar do que em mim.

Eu dei um suspiro. Não importa o quanto eu me canse de fazer, Edward era sempre o mesmo. Edward olhou para mim, assustado com o barulho alto que eu fiz. Sorri fracamente para ele e deitei minha cabeça na minha mesa.

Era hora de considerar desistir. Este quebra-cabeça não queria ser resolvido, como um cubo mágico de rubix que não volta e todas as peças eram grudadas. Suspirei novamente, desta vez mais calma. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu quebraria Edward.

Aceitando a derrota, eu puxei meu fichário da minha mochila. Edward fez o mesmo. Com o canto do meu olho vi algo familiar. Enfiado na cobertura de plástico da sua pasta estava um panfleto amarelo que era idêntico ao que eu tinha no meu quadro de cortiça em casa.

Por um momento pensei em perguntar a ele sobre isso. Afinal, um tema de conversa era um tema de conversa. Mas, em vez disso, decidi não mencioná-lo e simplesmente deixar algumas das peças caírem em cada lugar por conta própria.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? Edward é meio estranho nessa fic, é só o que posso dizer..._

_Deixem reviews! Vou tentar postar o próximo cap. durante a semana.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em:** Bella Swan: Kidnapper, Our Last Summer **e** Cullen Ballet Academy.**_


	3. Uma Nova Esperança

**Nota da Autora:** Twilight não me pertence, nem Star Wars (apenas no caso de você estar pensando).

Em _itálico_ são os pensamentos de Bella.

* * *

**C****apítulo 3 – Uma Nova Esperança**

Não pude evitar a risada que me escapou quando Alice saiu de seu quarto. Ela parecia vestida e pronta para uma festa.

Alice sempre era o auge da moda e gostava de mostrar isso. Ela não era vaidosa com sua aparência, ela apenas gostava de estar bem vestida. Peguei a roupa que teria sido mais adequada para uma boate e comparei-a com a minha.

Eu estava simplesmente usando o mesmo velho jeans, uma camiseta com o logotipo The Beatles, meu velho e surrado AllStar e meus longos cabelos amarrados para trás em seu rabo de cavalo habitual. Em suma, eu estava vestida exatamente igual ao que eu vestia todos os dias da semana.

"Você não acha que você está um pouco bem vestida demais?" Eu perguntei, tentando ser gentil.

Alice fez beicinho. "Mas você nunca sabe quem eu poderia conhecer hoje à noite! Se eu fizer acontecer para encontrá-_lo_, então eu quero estar bem".

"Alice." Eu ri para o rosto aborrecido da minha minúscula amiguinha. "Você é tão bonita. E quando você encontrar o cara com quem você vai estar, ele pensará que você é bonita se você está vestida desse jeito, vestida como eu, ou em seu pijama rosa de flanela e pantufas de coelho. O cara certo não vai se importar".

Alice sorriu para mim. "Da mesma forma eu ficarei vestida assim".

"Tudo bem." Murmurei enquanto pendurava meu casaco quadriculado cobrindo com minha mochila sobre meu ombro. "Mas esteja preparada para suportar como um polegar dolorido".

Chegamos ao cinema meia hora mais cedo. Alice teria ficado feliz valsando para dentro no último segundo possível, mas eu queria bons lugares.

A cidade em que morávamos tinha dois cinemas. Um deles era um grande Cineplex com cerca de doze salas e tinha tudo comercial. O cinema em que estávamos era muito mais velho. Tinha uma tela muito grande e apenas um filme sendo exibido que seria liquidado no outro cinema, ou filmes mais antigos.

Sorri para o letreiro que dizia "Sexta-feira a noite: Maratona Star Wars" em letras garrafais. Alice revirou os olhos para mim. Ela gostava de Star Wars também, mas nunca conseguia ficar tão animada sobre ele como eu ficava.

Como eu suspeitava, Alice suportou um pouco. Sinceramente, eu também. Não havia um monte de meninas lá. O público era majoritariamente constituído por indivíduos com a nossa idade. As poucas fêmeas que estavam lá estavam todas vestidas como eu. Os caras estavam também, apenas calças jeans e camisetas com logotipos de banda ou emblemas de super-herói sobre eles. Eu ri com o número de caras que trouxeram seus sabres de luz de plástico que faz ruídos quando você os bate contra as coisas.

O cinema não era de forma integral. Este evento não seria uma grande atração. Alice e eu ficamos na parte de trás do cinema, olhando ao redor. Alice estava muito concentrada em encontrar o lugar certo, assim como eu.

Nas salas de cinema, eu gostava de me sentar exatamente no meio, a distância ideal da tela e não muito perto dos alto-falantes. Mas hoje a noite eu estava procurando por algo um pouco diferente.

"Vamos sentar aqui." Gesticulei para a fileira traseira de bancos.

Alice me deu um olhar esquisito. "Sério, você tem certeza?" Ela sabia quão exigente eu era sobre onde eu estava situada em uma sala.

Olhei para baixo as fileiras novamente. "Sim".

A fila estava completamente vazia, para minha grande satisfação. Alice correu para sentar nos bancos do centro, mas eu não a deixei.

"Eu quero sentar aqui." Murmurei baixinho, tomando os lugares que foram deslocados para a direita um pouco. Alice revirou os olhos e sentou-se à minha direita.

Eu estava feliz que ela não tinha idéia de por que eu queria ficar aqui. Se ela soubesse que Edward estava sentado diretamente em frente e a uma cadeira à esquerda de mim, então ela me teria feito falar com ele. Eu tinha sido inteligente para não mencionar Edward para Alice em tudo.

Edward estava absorto na conversa com a pessoa sentada à sua esquerda. Eu não reconheci o cara alto e loiro, mas qualquer um poderia dizer que esses dois eram bons amigos.

Os dois riram de alguma coisa e eu vi Edward sorrir. Um sorriso verdadeiro, real. Meu coração disparou. Ele parecia muito mais atraente quando ele sorria. Eu queria que ele sorrisse para mim como neste momento.

Alice me deu um olhar estranho assim que as luzes diminuíram.

Houve um monte de aplausos e gritos. Muitos dos sabres de luz de plástico foram acenados ao redor no ar quando a música familiar encheu o cinema e as palavras "Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança" voaram sobre a tela escritas em amarelo. Relaxei em meu assento, apoiando os pés contra o encosto da cadeira em frente a mim.

Tentei focar no filme, mas fui muito distraída por Edward. Seus olhos brilhavam com o reflexo da tela do cinema. Um sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto. Muitas vezes ele cutucava seu amigo do lado e ambos riam de alguma coisa. Às vezes eu sabia do que eles estavam rindo, a tropa de soldados usando tênis, os dados pairando no Millenium Flacon, e eu podia compartilhar suas diversões.

Quando chegamos à cena que tinha sido reeditada para parecer que Han tinha apenas um tiro porque ele foi baleado, todos vaiaram alto, algumas pessoas jogando pipoca na tela. Houve alguns risinhos nervosos quando Léia beijou Luke; todos nós sabíamos no que isso ia dar. Houve muita torcida quando Death Star***** foi finalmente destruído no final.

_*__Death Star__ = estrela da morte._

Após os créditos rolarem, as luzes voltaram. A administração do cinema nos deu dez minutos para comprar mais doces deles. Alice gostou da idéia e saltou para fora de sua cadeira, deixando-me sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Foi vários minutos depois que percebi que Edward também estava sozinho. Seu amigo deve ter ido para fora. Respirando fundo, eu me inclinei para a frente e cutuquei-o no ombro.

Ele se virou, um olhar assustado em seus olhos.

"Hey, Edward." Eu sorri alegremente.

"Oi." Eu recebi aquele aceno duro novamente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Uau, uma pergunta atual, como se ele estivesse interessado em mim.

"Ah, eu adoro Star Wars." Eu respondi com sinceridade. "Eu estive esperando por isso há quase um mês." _E eu definitivamente não estou perseguindo você_, eu adicionei em minha cabeça. _Nem um pouco._

Isso rendeu-me um leve sorriso. Eu resisti à vontade de dançar em meu lugar. Ele sorriu para mim! Eu o tinha feito sorrir.

Nossas cabeças puxaram para a esquerda quando ouvimos nossos amigos se aproximando. O amigo de Edward parecia ainda mais alto em comparação com a minúscula Alice. Ela animadamente conversava com ele enquanto andavam pelos corredores paralelos. Ele parecia nervoso pela atenção de Alice, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da pequena fada.

"Bella, este é Jasper." Alice guinchou para mim. Eu conhecia aquele olhar em seus olhos. Ela tinha acabado de conhecer alguém especial.

Jasper sorriu gentilmente para mim e acenou, eu devolvi o gesto.

Jasper atirou uma caixa de Red vines***** para Edward, que capturou-os facilmente. Alice conhecia melhor e me entregou uma caixa idêntica.

_*__Red vines__: é uma marca de doces fabricados nos EUA. Às vezes conhecidos como "alcaçuz vermelho". _

"Vocês dois se conhecem." Alice apontou de um lado para o outro entre Edward e eu.

"Sim." Dei de ombros, tentando ser o mais blasé possível. "Edward e eu somos parceiros na aula de história".

Alice viu através da minha máscara de indiferença imediatamente. Eu vi uma fração de segundos da reação antes que ela se recompôs. "Oi, Edward, eu sou Alice." Ela estendeu a mão. "Prazer em conhecê-lo".

Edward pegou a mão dela com cautela, como se ele estivesse com medo que ela pudesse sair. "Olá".

Alice tomou a cadeira à minha esquerda desta vez, de modo que ela estava sentada logo atrás de Edward, um braço estendido longe de Jasper. O loiro tinha se virado em seu lugar e Alice inclinou-se, de modo que os dois poderiam balbuciar um com o outro. Edward e eu voltamos ao silêncio. Tentei pensar em outra coisa para dizer, mas desisti quando o cinema ficou escuro novamente.

Observei-o novamente durante todo o segundo filme. Ele estava inclinado para a frente, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e seu queixo apoiado nas mãos dobradas. Ele parecia bastante pensativo durante todo o tempo. No começo eu pensei que ele estava inclinado para a frente na tentativa de chegar o mais longe possível de mim, mas só depois de uma hora em "O Império Contra-Ataca" percebi que ele estava se inclinando para frente para chegar o mais longe possível de uma conversa cochichada entre Alice e Jasper que ainda estava acontecendo ao meu lado.

As luzes acenderam novamente para outros dez minutos e Alice e Jasper continuaram conversando. Deixei minha mente vagar a um lugar que não envolvia Edward para que eu não olhasse para ele.

Pulei quando Alice me deu um tapinha no ombro. "Bella." Ela sorriu para mim. "Você se importaria se Jasper sentasse aqui comigo para que pudéssemos conversar?"

"Claro." Dei de ombros. "Eu não me importo".

"Por que você não se senta com Edward?" Ela sugeriu. "Dessa forma, ele não fica sozinho".

Olhei para Edward, que estava olhando de volta para mim com uma expressão vazia. Ele deu de ombros para me avisar que ele não se importava de qualquer maneira.

"Tudo bem." Sorri. Alice queria ficar sozinha, mas ela também estava tentando me aproximar de Edward. Pequena duende irritante.

Eu me levantei e fui em direção ao fim da fileira.

"Onde você vai?" Alice riu para mim.

"Para o outro lado." Eu apontei. _Porque eu sou um frango. Ha ha._

"Basta passar por cima." Quando ela disse isso, Jasper simplesmente pulou a fileira de bancos e pousou ao lado dela. Ele me deu um sorriso encorajador.

"Ok." Isso acabaria mal.

Tentei passar por cima dos assentos, mas a minha total falta de coordenação dificultou as coisas. Eu caí sobre a fileira de cadeiras, mas fiquei surpresa ao pousar em meus pés. Edward tinha me pegado novamente. Ele deve ter assumido que eu cairia no meu rosto e levantou-se bem a tempo para me pegar.

A última vez que ele me pegou ele simplesmente mal tinha me pegado, deixando um bom espaço entre nós. Desta vez eu parecia ter tropeçado diretamente nele. Minhas mãos estavam apoiadas sobre seu peito e eu estava pressionada completamente nele. Seus braços estavam envolvidos apertados ao redor da minha cintura. Ele parecia mais forte do que parecia naquele suéter volumoso.

Pisquei para ele e fiquei vermelha, é claro. Seus magníficos olhos verdes brilhavam, mas seu olhar estava em branco. Uma vez que eu estava estável, ele me pôs de pé e afastou suas mãos. Eu quase reclamei, mas então percebi que seria estranho se eu ficasse chateada que ele parou de me tocar.

Corei furiosamente enquanto tomava o lugar vazio na frente do que eu tinha anteriormente ocupado. Virei-me no meu lugar para dizer para Alice nunca deixar-me tentar fazer algo que envolvesse coordenação novamente em público e ela estava sorrindo para mim, quase como se ela tivesse planejado a coisa toda. Ela sabia que eu cairia. Ela sabia que ele me pegaria? O pensamento deixou-me inquieta.

Puxei minha bolsa no meu colo e abracei-a como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. Felizmente a necessidade momentânea de um cobertor de segurança passou assim que o último filme começou.

Desta vez eu não poderia ficar olhando para Edward. Eu não tinha escolha senão me concentrar no filme. Mas foi difícil. Tornei-me hiperconsciente dele sentado tão perto de mim. Eu quase podia sentir essa corrente elétrica fluindo para dentro e fora de mim quando me sentei ao lado dele no escuro. Mas meus olhos nunca deixaram a tela.

Ele não parecia afetado pela minha presença. Ele sentou-se casualmente, como se mais ninguém estivesse no cinema, quanto mais sentado bem ao lado dele. Ele não tomou conhecimento de mim. Ele apenas assistiu ao filme.

A primeira vez que vimos Wicket***** em Endor eu guinchei de alegria e pulei no meu lugar. Eu ouvi uma risada do meu lado esquerdo e virei para olhar para Edward. Ele estava balançando a cabeça e revirando os olhos, um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. "As meninas sempre amam os Ewoks." Ele murmurou.

_*__Wicket__: é aquele personagem de Star Wars que parece um ursinho de pelúcia, com uma capa na cabeça... __Foto: http:/ farm4. static. flickr. com/ 3400/ 3185320191_ ? v=0 (retirar os espaços)._

Sem pensar, eu gentilmente dei um soco no braço dele, ganhando outra risada suave. O som enviou arrepios na minha espinha.

Quando Death Star explodiu pela segunda vez, tive a sensação de que Edward estava olhando para mim. Por que na Terra ele estaria olhando para mim? Minha pressão arterial subiu rapidamente. Eu olhei para ele, apenas para perceber que ele estava olhando atrás de mim. Seus olhos encontraram os meus no escuro e ele acenou com a cabeça para trás quando se virou para olhar de volta para a tela.

Atrás de nós, Alice tinha adormecido. Ela estava enrolada no peito de Jasper. Jasper tinha os dois braços em volta dela apertados e estava observando a respiração dela enquanto ela dormia. A cena fez meu coração querer explodir no meu peito.

Eu chicoteei minha cabeça de volta para a frente, um sorriso largo no meu rosto. Edward pegou minha expressão do canto dos olhos e sorriu também.

"Isso foi divertido." Alice chiou quando todos nos levantamos para sair. Ela tinha acordado durante os créditos e fingia que não tinha dormido. "Devemos todos fazer alguma coisa!"

"Alice." Eu reclamei. "Está ficando tarde." Mostrei-lhe o meu telefone, deixando-a saber que era quase onze horas.

"Vamos, Bella. Não seja chata. Vamos tomar um sorvete!" Ela saltou com aquela idéia. Eu não estava apaixonada pela idéia de ela comer mais açúcar.

"Tudo bem." Eu suspirei.

Ninguém teve que perguntar a Jasper se ele estava vindo, ele olhou para Alice como se eles estivessem em um relacionamento por meses. Jasper olhou para Edward. Como se estivesse lendo a mente de seu amigo, Edward suspirou em derrota também.

Alice saltou de alegria. Nós a seguimos pela rua para um quarteirão de lojas que ainda estavam abertas às onze horas em uma noite de sexta-feira. Alice e Jasper entraram, mas eu fugi, dizendo que estava com muito frio para tomar sorvete. Edward só balançou a cabeça sem uma explicação.

"Por que vocês dois não nos encontram lá no parque?" Alice sugeriu, dando-me um olhar significativo. "Vamos encontrá-los na estrutura de brincar em poucos minutos".

Edward e eu atravessamos a rua para o parque. Eu tropecei na metade e Edward me pegou pelo braço enquanto eu tropeçava. "Você precisa ver para onde está indo." Ele disse suavemente, liberando-me no instante em que eu estava constante.

"Ou isso, ou você poderia simplesmente me seguir por toda parte." Sugeri antes que eu tivesse tempo de parar as palavras saindo da minha boca. Eu resisti à vontade de bater a minha mão na minha boca e, em vez disso, mordi meu lábio forte. Edward me deu um olhar estranho pelo canto dos seus olhos, mas não disse nada.

O parque parecia estranho no meio da noite. Os balanços moviam-se para frente e para trás por conta própria na brisa suave de fevereiro. Parecia a cena de abertura de um filme de terror. Dois inocentes estudantes universitários sozinhos no parque depois de escurecer. Marcando a música assustadora e o nevoeiro. Parte de mim queria que um homem em uma máscara de hóquei empunhando uma serra elétrica aparecesse só para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que parecia estar seguindo Edward e eu ao redor.

Sentei-me no carrossel de metal girando. Ele rangeu sob o meu peso. Usei meu pé para me empurrar ao redor de um círculo. Edward observou por um momento e depois começou a empurrar distraidamente as barras de metal quando elas vieram ao redor, permitindo-me tirar meus pés e sentar-me no grande disco de metal.

Alice e Jasper se aproximaram de nós, parecento tontos. Alice acenou para mim com a mão livre sobre os balanços, Jasper logo atrás.

Edward parou de me empurrar e eu virei duas vezes antes de parar em frente ao balanço. Alice e Jasper estavam um diante do outro nos balanços, as cabeças próximas novamente. Ambos estavam sorrindo um para o outro.

Com um suspiro, Edward sentou-se no carrossel comigo. Nós vimos quando Alice tremeu sob a brisa. Vendo como ela se recusava a levar um casaco a qualquer lugar, Jasper foi forçado a puxá-la sobre o seu colo para mantê-la aquecida.

Eu tremi quando a brisa me bateu. Ao contrário de Alice, eu levava um casaco a toda parte. Puxei o velho casaco preto da minha bolsa e fechei-o, criando uma barreira entre o frio e eu.

"Forks High School?" Edward disse.

Levei um momento para perceber que ele estava se referindo à costura no meu casaco que dizia "Forks High School, Washington".

"Sim." Eu assenti de volta. Isso é o que o casaco dizia.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Você não foi para a Forks High School".

"Não, eu não fui." Admiti. Eu tinha crescido em Phoenix, muito longe de Forks "Espere," eu disse um momento depois, "como você sabe disso?"

"Porque _eu_ fui lá." Edward disse suavemente, como se eu já devesse saber disso. "Jasper e eu crescemos em Forks. Minha turma estava sob uma centena de pessoas, acho que eu teria notado você".

Parte de mim duvidava desta afirmação. Edward não parecia notar nada que não estivesse dentro de sua bolha. Tinha me levado quase um mês para penetrar aquela bolha em que ele vivia e eu tinha muito mais coragem e paciência do que tive na escola. Se tivéssemos ido para a escola juntos, eu provavelmente não teria perdido meu tempo.

"Meu pai é o chefe de polícia." Eu esgotada exliquei sobre o casaco. Eu o tinha encontrado deitado em torno de sua casa um dia e desde então tornou-se meu.

"Espere um minuto. Você é Isabella Swan?" Edward apontou para mim, um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto.

"Uh huh." Eu respondi. Eu estava encolhendo. Eu tinha esperança de evitar essa reação.

"Jasper." Edward gritou. "Esta é Isabella _Swan_." Ele ainda estava apontando para mim.

Eu vi os olhos de Jasper arregalarem. "De jeito nenhum." Jasper gritou de volta.

Alice deu a ele um olhar confuso e ele começou a explicar-lhe calmamente.

Eu era uma lenda em Forks. A única filha do chefe de polícia. Eu só vinha visitá-lo durante os verões. Toda vez que eu estava lá, eu raramente saía de casa. Quando eu saía, as pessoas sempre olhavam. Quando eu tinha vindo para Washington para ir para a escola porque eu havia mudado para a casa do meu pai permanentemente, então todas as minhas coisas estariam mais próximas. Quando eu estava em casa para o verão, eu fazia aulas online como uma desculpa para não sair.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu nunca te conheci antes." Edward disse.

"Eu não saio muito quando estou lá." Eu murmurei.

"Você sai às vezes." Ele disse pensativo. "Caso contrário, você perderia suas visitas anuais com o meu pai na sala de emergência".

"Oh Deus." Meu acidentes eram tão famosos em Forks quanto eu. "Seu pai é o Dr. Cullen." Eu reconheci-o agora. Edward tinha o mesmo rosto de seu pai.

Edward sorriu. "Sim, esse é meu pai." Nós ficamos em silêncio por um minuto. "Você não foi atropelada por um carro no verão passado?" Ele perguntou inesperadamente.

"Oh Deus." Eu gemi mais uma vez, cobrindo o rosto com minhas mãos.

"Você foi, eu me lembro. Meu pai disse que se o carro não tivesse atingido um hidrante primeiro, então você teria ficado paralisada. Em vez disso, você só teve um par de contusões".

"Graças a Deus pelos hidrantes." Eu murmurei nas minhas mãos.

Edward riu. "Talvez eu estivesse errado sobre você ter um problema no ouvido interno. Você parece atrair acidentes".

"Você parece o meu pai." Murmurei, arrancando minhas mãos do meu rosto. Essa era outra razão porque eu nunca saía de casa, as coisas ruins sempre pareciam acontecer.

"Você estava certa, você precisa de alguém para segui-la e certificar-se que você não se machuque".

Eu fiz uma carranca com o seu comentário, mas então esperei que ele pegasse a minha oferta. Eu não tinha nenhum problema com a idéia de ele ficar comigo, mesmo se ele estivesse apenas esperando por alguma coisa ruim acontecer comigo.

Nós não falamos mais. Havia muitas coisas que eu poderia ter dito ou perguntado a ele, mas fui julgada e havia realizado mais hoje do que eu havia planejado na medida em que Edward estava relacionado.

Meu telefone soou na minha bolsa, surpreendendo-me. Eu tinha uma chamada não atendida da minha mãe.

"Alice, é meia-noite. Podemos ir para casa?"

Alice fez beicinho para mim, mas livrou-se das garras de Jasper. "Vejo você amanhã à noite." Ela murmurou para ele. Ele sorriu e brincou com um pedaço do cabelo dela.

Edward se levantou e começou a se afastar de mim. "Vejo você na segunda-feira." Eu gritei para ele.

"Vejo você na aula." Ele concordou, embora sem entusiasmo, com um sorriso e um meio aceno.

Alice resmungou para mim enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o carro. Eu estava ouvindo a mensagem da minha mãe, ela tinha acabado de perceber que era meia-noite e pedia desculpas por ligar tão tarde e não conseguia lembrar a verdadeira razão pela qual ela havia ligado em primeiro lugar. Revirei os olhos rindo nervosamente da minha mãe cabeça de vento e fechei meu telefone.

"É melhor compensar isso por mim." Alice ainda estava mal-humorada que eu insisti em ir para casa. "E eu sei exatamente como você vai fazer isso".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Finalmente Edward conversou com Bella "normalmente"... E o que será que Alice vai aprontar com Bella?_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quarta-feira!_

_Ah, sei que demorei a atualizar aqui, mas preparei um cronograma de postagens que entrará em "ação" no dia 28 de novembro!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Tortura

**C****apítulo 4 – Tortura**

"Alice não. Eu não vou fazer isso." Eu gemia.

A pequena duende estava me olhando com raiva, ambas as mãos nos quadris. "Você prometeu ontem à noite".

"Era meia-noite e meia." Argumentei. "Eu estava com privação de sono!"

"Privação de sono ou não, você disse que faria isso por mim. Além do mais, você sabe que você quer isso." Alice balançou as sobrancelhas para mim como o vilão na comédia. Por um momento pensei que ser amarrada aos trilhos do trem seria melhor do que o que Alice estava me pedindo para fazer.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu teria concordado com o que Alice havia me perguntado se eu não estivesse tão cansada quanto eu estava. Este não era o tipo de coisa que eu normalmente faria e me fazia sentir muito nervosa.

Ela fez beicinho para mim e eu desabei. Eu sempre cedia. Nunca entre em uma discussão com a duende, você vai perder.

"Tudo bem." Suspirei.

Alice sorriu e me entregou o telefone. Digitei o número, cruzando os dedos que eu seria recebida pela secretária eletrônica. No segundo toque Alice puxou o telefone da minha mão e colocou-o no viva-voz.

"Alice!" Eu gritei. Eu não queria exatamente que ela escutasse, isso me faria sentir ainda mais estranha.

"Eu não vou dizer nada," ela prometeu, "mas eu quero ouvir isso diretamente. Eu não posso confiar que você me diga tudo o que ele disser".

O telefone foi atendido. "Olá?"

Eu suspirei. "Oi, pai".

"Bells!" Sua animação me fez sentir mal. Eu não ligava para ele muito freqüentemente. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada sério. Eu acabei de descobrir ontem que meu parceiro na aula de história cresceu em Forks. Isso me fez pensar sobre você e que eu deveria ligar para casa para ver como você está".

"Sério? Quem é ela?" É claro que Charlie assumiria que era uma menina. Eu nunca falava de garotos se eu pudesse evitar.

"Na verdade, é o filho do Dr. Cullen, Edward." Eu disse entre dentes.

"Oh, Edward! Bom garoto. Você não poderia pedir um melhor parceiro. Formado como o melhor aluno da sua classe, se bem me lembro".

Alice me deu um olhar de aprovação. Eu já sabia que Edward era inteligente, eu não precisava de ninguém para me dizer isso.

"Não posso dizer que eu o conhecia muito bem, o que, realmente, é uma coisa boa. Ele manteve-se longe de problemas. Eu só o vi uma ou duas vezes por ano em favores no hospital. Ele não era muito de conversar, mas as pessoas vinham de todo lugar apenas para ouvi-lo tocar piano. Aquele menino poderia ter ido para a Juilliard, mas ele queria ser professor de História. Bom garoto".

Sorri para o tom de aprovação na voz de Charlie. Ele não gostava da maioria das crianças em Forks. Se Charlie gostava de Edward, então era definitivamente uma coisa boa.

Alice sorriu para mim novamente, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava ficando impaciente. Eu sabia o que ela queria ouvir.

"Eu conheci um amigo dele na noite passada. Edward disse que eles foram para a escola juntos. Alto e loiro. Tipo quieto. Qual era o nome dele? Jacob? James?"

Alice fez uma careta para mim. Eu encolhi os ombros. Estes eram os nomes mais genéricos do sexo masculino que começavam com um "J" que eu poderia imaginar.

"Jasper." Charlie respondeu.

Sorri para Alice. Eu não queria que meu pai pensasse que eu havia ligado para ele para espremer todas as informações e Charlie era a única pessoa na face da Terra que acreditava na minha atuação ruim. Eu tinha que fazê-lo pensar que ele estava trazendo essa coisa, ou então eu me sentiria realmente culpada.

"Certo, Jasper." Eu fiz o meu melhor para parecer que eu acabava de lembrar seu nome. Eu estava colocando-o um pouco estúpida, mas estava funcionando.

"Jasper Hale." Charlie assobiou pelo telefone. "Estou contente que aqueles dois ainda são amigos. Eles estavam sempre próximos. Acho que Jasper se formou logo abaixo de Edward, o segundo lugar na classe. Ambos são meninos muito inteligentes".

Retornei o olhar de aprovação de Alice. Ela raramente saía com caras inteligentes, normalmente eles eram idiotas assustadores.

"Eu o conheci ainda menos que Edward. Mas aqueles dois meninos eram muito próximos. Ambos jogaram na equipe de futebol juntos. Eu os vi jogar algumas vezes. Eles eram muito bons. Sempre faziam tudo juntos. Não é nenhuma surpresa que eles acabaram na mesma faculdade. Eu raramente vi um sem o outro".

Eu tive dificuldade em imaginar Edward praticando qualquer tipo de esportes, mas o chefe de polícia nunca mente.

Alice foi inteligente em me pedir para ligar para Charlie. Se você quiser saber alguma coisa sobre uma pessoa que viveu em Forks, meu pai era aquele para quem ligar. Ele sabia de todo mundo, ele não era intrometido, isso era apenas parte de seu trabalho.

Charlie também gostava de falar sobre pessoas. Diga o nome de alguém e ele iria tão longe quanto podia sobre eles.

Mas, infelizmente, ele parecia não ter mais a dizer sobre nenhum dos rapazes e começou a falar sobre este peixe que ele pegou naquela manhã. Alice fez uma careta e pegou o telefone e tirou do viva-voz, estendendo a mão para mim.

Minha forma de agradecer Charlie pela informação que ele tinha inconscientemente nos dado foi ouvi-lo falar sobre a pescaria pelos próximos vinte minutos e, em seguida, passar a meia hora seguinte detalhando tudo o que tinha acontecido com a faculdade até agora neste semestre. Como era de apenas três semanas, não havia acontecido realmente muito.

Quando eu desliguei com o meu pai, Alice saltou para fora do quarto dela toda vestida e pronta para o seu encontro com Jasper.

"Estou perdoada?" Eu perguntei. Pessoalmente, eu achava que eu deveria ter imunidade a todas as coisas porque eu era a razão que Alice conheceu Jasper, em primeiro lugar.

"Principalmente." Ela sorriu. "Amanhã vamos passar algum tempo falando sobre esse Edward e chegando com um plano. Só depois disso eu perdoarei você." Ela piscou para mim e saltou porta afora.

Isso deixou-me nervosa. Os planos de Alice sempre eram complicados e normalmente envolviam calçados perigosos. Eu realmente nunca tive a coragem de executar qualquer um dos planos de Alice, não importa sobre o que eles eram.

Sentei na minha cadeira, contente por passar o resto da noite com Jane Austen e tentando o meu melhor para não pensar em Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Algumas informações sobre o "passado" de Edward e Jasper… no próximo cap. encontraremos Emmett e Rosalie..._

_Vamos lá, deixem reviews! Só 7 pessoas comentaram no último cap. e tem 16 com essa fic em seus favoritos, então apareçam e comentem!_

_Bem, tem 16 pessoas com essa fic nos seus favoritos e tenho que "lutar" para conseguir reviews em cada cap., que geralmente são sempre das mesmas pessoas, o que eu agradeço muito! Então se continuar assim eu vou acabar apagando meu perfil e vc's ficarão sem traduções minhas! Deixo as __**26**__ fics que tenho autorizadas no momento sem traduzir! Eu já li mesmo, quem sai perdendo é vc's! _

_Para aquelas que sempre deixam reviews, desculpem o desabafo! Mas é que perco meu tempo traduzindo e é frustrante não deixarem reviews! _

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo na sexta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em __**Change of Heart, Cullen Ballet Academy **__e__** Our Last Summer**__, então para aqueles que acompanham qualquer uma delas, leiam e __deixem reviews__!_


	5. D&D e Eu Nunca

**Nota: **Apenas no caso de vocês terem esquecido, os pensamentos de Bella estão em _itálico_.

* * *

**C****apítulo 5 – D&D* e "Eu nunca"**

_*__D&D:__ abreviação para Dungeons & Dragons, um jogo de RPG de fantasia medieval. _

"Bella, venha. Vai ser divertido".

Nas últimas semanas, a definição de Alice de diversão havia mudado drasticamente. "Diversão" costumava ser boates e festas. Agora, "diversão" era...

"Dungeons & Dragons, Alice? Sério? Você está indo jogar Dungeons & Dragons?" Isso soava muito mais como algo que eu faria. E eu não fazia isso.

"Jasper diz que eu vou pegá-lo muito rapidamente. É, tipo, sua coisa favorita, Bella. Eu quero ser parte disso. Claro, soa um pouco estranho para mim, mas eu quero compartilhar os interesses de Jasper".

"Então vá. Compartilhe. Eu não tenho problemas com isso." Acenei para ela. Eu sabia qual era o seu plano real.

"Você está vindo." Ela insistiu. Eu podia ouvir a teimosia em sua voz. Eu não ganharia essa, não importa o quão duro eu tentasse.

"Eu não estou namorando Jasper! Eu não sei como jogar!" Na verdade eu sempre quis aprender a jogar, mas nunca consegui encontrar alguém que pudesse me ensinar.

Alice me deu um olhar duro. "Bella, você falou com Edward uma vez fora da aula desde que fomos ao cinema?"

Eu não respondi. Ela sabia que eu não tinha falado. Tínhamos conversas reais agora, mas elas nunca deixavam a sala de aula e tudo ainda estava um pouco estranho. Edward ainda era muito distante e, às vezes, podia ser um pouco rude. A única coisa que realmente havia mudado era a freqüência de nossas conversas.

O motivo real de eu não aproveitar a chance para ir com Alice era porque este jogo seria no apartamento de Edward e Jasper. A idéia de ver Edward fora da aula enchia minha barriga com borboletas de náuseas.

"Jasper me pediu para levá-la." Alice tentou novamente.

Eu desisti ao argumento que eu sabia que nunca ganharia. "Tudo bem, mas jeans e uma camiseta".

Alice colocou a mão sobre o seu coração. "Jeans e uma camiseta." Ela prometeu.

Edward e Jasper viviam em uma área agradável não muito longe de onde Alice e eu vivíamos. Nós teríamos sido capazes de andar se não tivesse caído uma chuva torrencial.

Do lado de fora da porta do apartamento, minhas borboletas estavam vomitando. Será que Edward sabe que Jasper tinha pedido para Alice me convidar para vir? O que ele pensa sobre eu simplesmente aparecendo em seu apartamento, sem qualquer aviso prévio? Por que eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre as coisas e só deixar ser?

Alice bateu na porta. Uma garota que parecia ter se arrastado para fora do catálogo da Victoria's Secret abriu. Ela era perfeitamente proporcional e tinha longos cabelos cor de ouro. Afrodite encarnada. Quando ela abriu a porta, ela pareceu surpresa por um momento.

"Alice?" Ela perguntou com encantada admiração.

"Rose." Alice deu um gritinho. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Rose saiu da porta para que pudéssemos entrar. "Eu sou a irmã mais velha de Jasper. E eu estou supondo que você é a garota sobre a qual ele esteve falando sem parar durante as duas últimas semanas".

Alice sorriu.

Rose sorriu de volta e então suspirou. "Bem, eu desejaria poder dizer a você que estou aqui apenas para conhecê-la, mas tanto quanto eu odeio dizer isso, estou aqui para jogar".

Meu rosto deve ter parecido surpreendido. Quantos modelos você sabe que gastam suas noites de sábado jogando D&D?

"Na escola, Jasper e Edward me faziam jogar o tempo todo." Ela explicou. "Eu odiava aquilo na época, mas quando cheguei aqui comecei a sentir falta. Quando Jasper e Edward chegaram aqui, eu os fiz estabelecer um jogo uma vez por mês para que eu pudesse continuar jogando. Eu até mesmo consegui que Emmett começasse a vir." Ela apontou para uma pessoa parecendo um grande urso encostada a uma estante no fundo conversando com Jasper.

Reconheci este Emmett como um dos jogadores de futebol do time da faculdade. No semestre anterior tivemos Física juntos. Emmett era inteligente, mas não tão bom em lembrar fórmulas. Eu tinha dado a ele uma mão nos estudos para a prova final.

"Claro," Rose continuou, "Emmett vai jogar tudo o que envolve competição." Ela revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

Rose olhou para mim educadamente por um momento antes de Alice perceber que nós duas não tínhamos idéia de quem era a outra.

"Oh, Bella, esta é Rosalie. Nós dançamos juntas. Rose, esta é Bella, minha colega de quarto".

"É claro." Rosalie apertou minha mão com uma das suas perfeitamente bem cuidadas. "Jasper e Edward me disseram que eles finalmente conheceram a famosa Isabella Swan. Devo admitir que fiquei um pouco ciumenta. Não posso esperar para contar a mamãe e papai. Eles pensam que você é um mito".

Eu corei. Eu realmente odiava ser tão famosa, especialmente em um lugar que eu nem sequer morava.

"Bella." Emmett disse, batendo no meu ombro. "Eu não esperava ver você aqui esta noite. O que acontece?"

Eu sorri nervosamente. Mesmo que eu tivesse chegado a conhecer Emmett como a pessoa inteligente e gentil que ele era, sua estatura ainda me intimidava. "Hey, Emmett".

"Vocês dois se conhecem?" Rose perguntou.

"Bella salvou minha bunda no último semestre de Física." Emmett me deu um tapinha no ombro de novo, muito mais forte do que a minha pequena estrutura poderia suportar. Meus joelhos cederam um pouco, mas eu me controlei para não cair. "Essa menina é tipo louca de inteligente".

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Uau, Bella. Você realmente é famosa".

Eu fiquei vermelha antes mesmo de o ver. Só de ouvir a voz de Edward do corredor me fez querer voltar correndo para fora da porta da frente. No entanto, eu tinha uma suspeita de que meus joelhos não eram funcionais. Se eu tivesse tentado fugir, eu teria caído antes que eu desse um passo em direção à porta.

"Sim." Minha voz grasnou quando Edward se juntou a nós. "Todo mundo parece saber quem eu sou. Sorte a minha." Eu coloquei o sarcasmo um pouco mais espesso do que o necessário.

"Bem, o que estamos fazendo parados aqui." Emmett disse. "Vamos jogar".

"É isso aí, eu desisto!" Depois de uma hora e meia Alice realmente não tinha começado a entrar no jogo. Havia muitas regras, muita matemática e não havia oportunidade suficiente para uma conversa normal.

Jasper sorriu para ela. "Você tem certeza? Você está indo muito bem para a sua primeira vez".

"Isso é porque você está jogando para ela, Jazz." Edward disse.

Alice deu um olhar de desculpas a Jasper. "Não é realmente a minha coisa".

"Por que não jogamos outra coisa." Rosalie se levantou e começou a limpar a mesa. "Vamos encontrar algo que Alice e Bella realmente saibam jogar. Vamos pegar este no próximo mês".

O único jogo restante na casa era Maçãs para Maçãs*****. Era um desses conjuntos de festa com cartões suficiente para cerca de trinta pessoas jogarem o que quisessem. Este jogo mudava muito mais rápido e trouxe a conversa fácil. Também ajudou que todos eram bons no jogo. Maçãs para Maçãs era um jogo difícil para ser ruim.

_*__Maçãs para Maçãs__ (Apples to Apples): cada jogador recebe sete cartões de "maçã vermelha", em cada um é impresso um substantivo, ou sintagma nominal, ou possivelmente gerúndio. O juiz (um jogador escolhido), estabelece uma carta de "maçã verde" na qual é impressa um adjetivo ("assustador", "leviano", "patriota" etc), e a coloca virada para cima sobre a mesa para todos verem. Então cada jogador (exceto o juiz) escolhe um cartão que eles acham que é a melhor correspondência para a carta da maçã verde e a coloca virada para baixo. O juiz embaralha as cartas de maçã vermelha , as lê (geralmente em voz alta) e decide qual substantivo é a melhor correspondência para o adjetivo. __Essa decisão é subjetiva; as regras oficiais incentivam o juiz a escolher a combinação que é "mais criativa, engraçada e interessante". O jogador que apresentou o cartão da maçã vermelha escolhido ganha a rodada e pega a carta da maçã verde para significar a vitória. Todos os jogadores tiram cartas vermelhas até que todos tenham sete novamente e o papel de "juiz" passa para outra pessoa. O vencedor é o primeiro jogador que acumular um número pré-definido de cartões de maçã verde._

"Emmett, vamos lá, essas coisas não fazem mesmo sentido." Rosalie reclamou.

"Você só está chateada porque ele jogou fora seu cartão." Jasper sorriu para ela.

Os olhos de Rose se estreitaram perigosamente. "Por favor, explique-me como uma _cama de água _pode ser picante?"

Todos riram. Emmett não gostava de jogar limpo. Ele pegava o que ele pensava que era o mais engraçado. Jasper apenas riu para ela como se ela estivesse perdendo alguma coisa.

"Pelo menos o meu era um alimento." Ela resmungou.

"O sushi não é picante, amor." Emmett beijou Rose no topo da cabeça. Ela golpeou-o, mas ainda sorriu.

Emmett examinou os dois cartões que ele estava segurando. "Eu vou ter que dar a Bella".

"Sim!" Eu aplaudi, triunfante de levar o cartão verde de adjetivo dele.

"Pingüins!" Rose gritou. "Como eles podem ser picante?"

"Depende de como você cozinhá-los." Eu sorri para ela, passando os novos cartões vermelhos para todos.

Rose teve que rir.

"É a minha vez." Edward suspirou e tirou um cartão verde. "Primitivo".

Cinco mãos estapearam a mesa. Edward recolheu os cartões vermelhos. Ele leu todos para si, então colocou-os todos virados para cima na mesa. "Amputações. Cavalgada. Implantes de cabelo. Creme de milho. E queijo suíço".

Todos imediatamente começaram a argumentar seu caso. Alguns dos argumentos eram engraçados. Tentei dar a entender que o ser humano não civilizado comeria creme de milho, mas Edward não estava comprando isso.

"Você se lembra do implante de cabelo do Sr. Richards?" Rosalie disse casualmente.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram grandes e ele deslizou o cartão sobre a mesa para Rose. Ela riu e acrescentou o cartão para a sua pilha crescente.

Quando seis pessoas jogavam você precisava de apenas seis cartões verdes para ganhar. Emmett, Alice e Edward tinham todos cinco cartões, e era a minha vez de escolher.

Puxei o cartão verde em cima e sorri para mim. _Isso seria interessante._

"Sedutor." Eu cuidadosamente enunciei a palavra.

Após um momento de pausa cinco cartas foram estapeadas de bruços sobre a mesa. Juntei-as e virei-as para cima na mesa uma por uma".

"Michael Jackson. Alice, ew. Pessoa manca," balancei minha cabeça para Rosalie. "Soluços?" Perguntei para Jasper, que encolheu os ombros. "Emmett, gaita?"

"O quê? Eu sou escocês. Faz-me lembrar da minha herança." Ele brincou.

"Isso me lembra de alguém tentando alimentar um gato vivo com um pato." Eu murmurei. Rosalie bufou de acordo.

Olhei para a última carta. Sem sequer dizer alguma coisa eu joguei a carta verde para Edward, que riu. Eu corei.

"Eu ganhei." Edward proclamou com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

"O quê? O que ele colocou?" Emmett pegou o cartão de mim. "Vampiros"? Ele riu, me fazendo ficar mais vermelha. "Uau, Bella. Eu não achei que você fosse esse tipo de garota." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas.

"Rose, dê um tapa nele por mim." Eu pedi gentilmente.

"Com prazer." Ela bateu na nuca dele.

Emmett esfregou sua nuca, fazendo beicinho para Rose. "Ow".

"Não finja que você não merece isso." Rose sorriu-lhe docemente.

Emmett olhou para mim e eu mostrei minha língua para ele. Ele riu.

"Alice, onde você achou essa garota?" Emmett apontou para mim quando comecei a pegar as cartas e colocá-las de volta na caixa. "Vocês duas dançam juntas também?"

Eu estava prestes a responder, mas Edward chegou lá primeiro. "Bella, dançar? Eu acho que não." Ele riu. "Bella é muito desajeitada para ser qualquer tipo de dançarina".

A sala ficou em silêncio. Edward foi pegando os cartões, completamente inconsciente na mudança de atmosfera.

Eu fiquei ali, olhando para ele por um momento. "Com licença." Eu murmurei e saí correndo pela porta antes que alguém pudesse sequer pensar em me parar.

Eu tropecei no meu caminho descendo as escadas. Quando eu peguei no corrimão minhas lágrimas ameaçavam transbordar. Eu estava grata que a chuva tinha deixado de cair. Estava tarde e um pouco frio lá fora. Eu havia deixado meu casaco no apartamento.

Uma vez que eu tinha chegado ao fundo das escadas eu tinha decidido que eu não estava indo embora. Eu só precisava de tempo para organizar meus pensamentos. Verdade, a resposta de Edward foi quase a exata da que eu estive preparando para dar a Emmett, mas por alguma razão pareceu muito mais doloroso vindo dele.

_Bem, ele tem visto __você cair realmente algumas vezes,_ parte de mim fundamentou. _Ele pegou você. Talvez ele mereça o direito de ser capaz de chamá-la de desajeitada._

Envolvi meus braços apertados ao redor de mim. _Foi apenas uma observação,_ eu disse a mim mesma. _Ele não quis dizer nada com isso. Qualquer um pode ver que você é desajeitada. Por que deveria doer mais vindo dele?_

"Bella?"

Eu me virei ao redor. Edward estava em pé na escada, olhando-me andar de um lado para o outro no estacionamento.

"Oh, oi. Eu estou apenas-" Eu olhei ao redor. Por um momento selvagem eu desejei que eu fumasse para que eu tivesse um bom motivo para estar do lado de fora no frio.

Edward andou o resto dos passos até mim. Ele entregou-me o meu casaco. "Está meio frio aqui fora." Ele disse gentilmente.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei, colocando-o.

"Olha, Bella." Ele começou. "Eu sei que às vezes eu posso ser um pouco-" ele pescou uma palavra. Ele estava olhando para o concreto entre seus pés como se a palavra que ele procurava estivesse rabiscada na calçada com giz.

"Sem tato?" Eu ajudei.

Edward sorriu. "Acho que sim. É melhor do que o que Rose acabou de me chamar, de qualquer jeito." Ele suspirou e sentou-se no último degrau. "Sinto muito".

"Está tudo bem." Eu desconsiderei isso. "Você não quis dizer nada com isso." Parecia melhor ouvi-lo finalmente pedir desculpas, no entanto.

"Estou feliz que você percebeu isso, Bella, mas eu não estava apenas pedindo desculpas pelo que eu disse há pouco. Estou pedindo desculpas pela forma como tratei você desde que nos conhecemos." Ele olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso triste.

Eu olhei nos olhos de Edward. Pela primeira vez eu senti que ele estava realmente olhando de volta para mim. Ele estava permitindo que eu visse uma parte dele, algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes. Edward estava me dizendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre algo.

"Qualquer um lá em cima pode dizer a você que eu não sou uma pessoa simpática, amável e gentil." Edward balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e distantes, mas eu nunca tinha me sentido mais perto dele. "Eu nunca fui muito bom em falar com outras pessoas. Rose e Jasper estão apenas acostumados comigo por uma questão de hábito. Eu não percebo quando eu digo algo impróprio. E eu admito que fui rude com você mais do que fui com a maioria das meninas." Ele parecia com vergonha de admitir isso.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei. Eu não poderia evitar de sentir-me ferida.

"As meninas estão sempre tentando falar comigo." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Sou consciente de que sou atraente. As meninas querem sempre a minha atenção. Elas querem falar comigo e agitam seus cílios para mim. É nauseante. Nunca parece parar. Mas o pior é que se eu falar com elas, se eu der a elas a chance de me conhecerem – elas simplesmente vão embora. Elas não querem falar com o cara nerd. Elas não querem namorar o cara que joga Dungeons & Dragons e vai para maratonas de Star Wars. Elas não têm interesse em um cara que tem ido para a ComicCon a cada ano desde que ele tinha doze anos. Eu ficava doente com isso, então eu comecei a bloquear essas pessoas para fora".

Eu estava chocada. Eu já tinha visto Edward chamar a atenção de outras meninas da nossa turma. Eu não havia percebido que a sua hostilidade deveria ser uma espécie de dispositivo de proteção. Edward tinha sido ferido pela forma como essas meninas o trataram.

"Então você veio." Ele continuou. "Inteligente, bonita. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas pensei que você fosse exatamente como elas eram. Eu queria que você fosse diferente, mas eu estava com medo de você ser o mesmo. Toda vez que você tentou se aproximar, eu apenas colocaria um outro obstáculo para você. Você estava disposta a se colocar com toda a minha porcaria só para se aproximar de mim. E aqui está você. Você é apenas boa demais para ser verdade, você sabe disso, Bella?"

Eu estava feliz que estava escuro. Eu não queria que ele visse quão fortemente eu estava corando. _Ele havia me chamado de bonita._ Nenhum homem jamais me chamou de bonita antes. _Eu_ era diferente de todas aquelas outras meninas. _Eu_ era boa demais para ser verdade. Ele _queria_ que eu fosse diferente. Eu fiz o meu melhor para conter um grito.

"Bella." A voz de Edward quebrou-me do meu devaneio. "Eu sei que isso não compensaria pela maneira que eu tenho tratado você, mas você acha que poderia deixar cair toda a pretensão e apenas concordar em sermos amigos?"

Meu coração caiu ligeiramente. _Amigos?_ Eu esperava que ele estivesse trabalhando em algo mais. Uma proposta de casamento, talvez?

Eu suspirei. Não, ele só queria ser meu amigo. Eu tinha lido muito em suas palavras. Edward estava olhando para mim, mas não com o olhar inseguro de quem tinha acabado de revelar seu coração. Não, não para Bella. Esse homem perfeito só queria ser amigo. Bem, eu poderia viver com isso.

Eu sorri para ele e assenti. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso".

Edward abriu um grande sorriso e se levantou. "É melhor voltarmos para dentro." Ele olhou para o céu. "Vai começar a chover novamente a qualquer momento".

Edward segurou a porta aberta do apartamento para mim. Quando entrei, Alice me deu um olhar duro. Eu balancei minha cabeça para ela. Ela expirou ligeiramente. Eu sabia que ela já estava tentando chegar a um outro plano.

"Hey, vocês." Emmett gritou da sua posição sentada no chão ao lado da mesa de café. "Tragam suas bundas até aqui".

"O que estamos fazendo agora?" Perguntei enquanto me sentei ao lado dele, Edward sentando do meu outro lado.

Ponderei os seis copos de doses em cima da mesa, minha cabeça inclinada para o lado.

Emmett sorriu enormemente para mim e acenou com uma garrafa cheia de líquido cor de âmbar na minha cara. "Nós estamos jogando 'Eu Nunca'."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, um pouco mais de entendimento nesse capítulo, tadinho do Edward... e o que virá com esse jogo do "Eu Nunca"..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no domingo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Carol "irmã", **__lembrei de vc na hora que vi o nome desse cap.! O "eu nunca" no albergue foi inesquecível! kkkkk_

_Postei hoje também em: **Mr. Horrible, Cullen Ballet Academy **e** Our Last Summer.**_


	6. A Manhã Seguinte

**Capítulo 6 ****– A Manhã Seguinte**

Acordei com um sobressalto. O medo correu através de mim quando olhei a minha volta. Eu não tinha idéia de onde eu estava.

Acalme-se, Bella, eu disse a mim mesma. Relaxe.

Levei um momento para reunir tanta informação quanto possível. Eu estava em um quarto estranho que eu nunca tinha estado antes. Eu tinha uma grande dor de cabeça e o relógio no canto do quarto me disse que era quase 10:30. Eu ainda estava usando todas as minhas roupas. Levantei o cobertor em que eu estava envolvida só para ter certeza, a única coisa que tinha sido retirada era minhas sapatilhas.

O quarto em que eu estava era muito simples. Paredes brancas lisas e cortinas entendiantes. As paredes eram revestidas de prateleiras, que estavam transbordando de livros e CDs. Um laptop aberto estava situado em uma mesa e no canto mais distante estava um velho piano vertical com partituras de música que lotavam o banco.

Parte da noite voltou para mim. Lembrei-me dos jogos. Lembrei-me de ter uma conversa com Edward. E então me lembrei de Emmett acenando com uma garrafa na minha cara.

Eu gemi. Como regra geral eu não bebia. Eu sabia que minha mãe tinha uma baixa tolerância ao álcool, o que eu compartilhava com ela. Eu fiz o meu melhor para evitar a instituição.

Ficou claro para mim que eu deveria estar no quarto de Edward e eu sofria de uma ressaca. Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Acorde, Bela Adormecida".

Olhei para cima para ver Edward sorrindo para mim da porta. Eu estava tão envergonhada que meu cérebro nem sequer registrou que ele tinha acabado de me chamar de bela.

"Como estamos esta manhã?" Ele me perguntou, um sorriso maroto no seu rosto.

"Minha cabeça dói." Eu murmurei.

"Eu pensei que doeria." Ele entregou-me duas pequenas aspirinas e um copo de água. Ele sentou em sua mesa e me observou enquanto eu engolia os comprimidos.

"Quão ruim eu estava na noite passada?" Perguntei a ele, com medo de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele riu suavemente. "Você foi muito interessante".

Interessante poderia significar um monte de coisas. Poderia dizer que fiquei incrivelmente inteligente e descobri uma maneira de resolver a fome mundial. Poderia ser eu dizer a Edward o quanto eu gostava dele. Poderia significar que eu tentei assediá-lo. Poderia significar que eu _consegui_ assediá-lo.

"Quão ruim?" Perguntei novamente. Eu precisava de uma definição mais clara.

"Bem." Ele pensou por um momento. "Qual foi a última coisa que você se lembra?"

Lembrei-me de Emmett me explicando como este jogo era diferente da versão que eu tinha jogado quando eu tinha onze anos. Esta era a versão adulta. Na versão de criança, toda vez que você tinha feito algo que a pessoa dizia, você colocava o dedo para baixo. Na versão adulta, você tomava uma dose.

O conteúdo também era muito mais maduro. Lembrei-me de Emmett começando para nós com o "Eu nunca tive uma fantasia sexual estabelecida em uma biblioteca ou livraria." Nós não estávamos começando fácil, eu tinha pensado comigo mesma enquanto corava e tomava minha primeira dose. Lembrei-me que Edward havia feito o mesmo, o que me fez sorrir. Um par de perguntas no jogo e as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco nebulosas.

"Eu realmente não me lembro muito depois que você disse que nunca andou de mãos dadas com uma garota".

As orelhas de Edward ficaram vermelhas, mas seu rosto ficou totalmente natural. "Isso foi muito cedo." Ele me informou. "Você ainda teve um caminho a percorrer".

"Como é que eu bebi tanto?" Eu perguntei. "Eu nunca fiz nada!" Fiquei envergonhada com o pensamento que eu poderia ter confessado fazer algo que eu não tinha, de fato, feito.

"Sim, eu sei. Emmett foi uma espécie de trapaceiro. Dizendo coisas como 'Eu nunca não tive relações sexuais'. Ele estava usando uma tonelada de negativas duplas para deixá-la bêbada".

Eu gemi em minhas mãos. Pelo menos Edward ainda me via tão inocente como eu era. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era mais experiente do que eu realmente era.

"Ele também estava dando a você cerca de duas vezes mais do que todo mundo." Edward admitiu. "Eu tentei parar, mas Emmett não desistia. Ele realmente levou você ao ponto onde você estava tomando doses antes que alguém sequer dissesse alguma coisa".

Eu xinguei. E então eu comecei a me lembrar da noite do meu vigésimo primeiro aniversário. Tinha sido a primeira e última vez que eu tinha tido qualquer bebida alcoólica. Aquela noite não tinha ido muito bem.

"Eu vomitei?" Eu me encolhi, esperando por uma resposta.

"Não." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu dei um par de copos de água antes que você desmaiasse".

"E quanto a Alice?" Eu perguntei. Se eu ainda estava aqui, então, onde estava ela?

"Ela ficou também. Nenhuma de vocês estava de qualquer maneira pronta para dirigir na noite passada. Ela ficou com Jasper e eu dormi no sofá".

Esfreguei minhas têmporas. "Lembre-me de matar Emmett se eu vê-lo novamente".

Edward sorriu. "Pense desta maneira, a noite passada você fez alguns novos amigos e agora você não precisa se preocupar em se envergonhar na frente deles".

"Obrigada." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Isso é realmente o que eu precisava ouvir." Girei minhas pernas para fora da cama e me levantei. "Onde está Alice? Ela ainda está aqui?"

Edward pareceu um pouco envergonhado. "Sim, ela e Jasper estão na cozinha".

Quando eu fui para a cozinha, descobri o motivo da vergonha de Edward. Alice estava dançando em torno da cozinha, cantarolando para si mesma, vestindo nada além de uma simples camiseta branca que era tão grande sobre ela que caía até seus joelhos.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso para mim. "Hey, você finalmente se juntou ao mundo dos vivos".

Achei meus sapatos debaixo da mesa da cozinha. "Estou indo para casa. Não posso passar pelo constrangimento. Você fica, eu vou a pé. Preciso de ar. Você vai me contar _tudo_ quando chegar em casa".

Alice sorriu estupidamente para mim.

Eu geralmente não me importava de ouvir sobre as aventuras de Alice, mas eu decidi que se eu tivesse conseguido afastar Edward na noite anterior, então eu precisaria de todas as histórias de relacionamentos de segunda mão que eu poderia conseguir.

Puxei o meu casaco e encontrei minha bolsa. Voltei para o quarto de Edward para dizer adeus. Ele estava sentado na cama onde eu tinha acabado de dormir. Ele parecia profundamente em seus pensamentos.

"Edward." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu ainda estava muito envergonhada para olhar. "Estou indo para casa. Estou deixando você com uma infestação de Alice. Desculpe".

Edward se levantou. "Você quer que eu leve você?" Ele parecia ansioso e apreensivo, mas eu estava envergonhada demais para perceber.

"Não." Eu precisava me afastar dele antes que eu encontrasse algo ainda mais terrível para fazer. "Eu quero andar. Não é muito longe".

Enquanto eu caminhava pela rua, comecei a pensar que deixar Edward para baixo pode ter sido a coisa errada a fazer. Eu tinha passado ao longo da nossa conversa várias vezes na minha cabeça a fim de deduzir sua reação à minha embriaguez. Ele tinha sido bom, não houve sarcasmo nas palavras dele e ele tinha sido compreensivo. Ele falou como se o que tinha acontecido comigo pudesse ter acontecido com qualquer um. Ele não achou a minha exposição tão não civilizada como eu achei.

Meu cérebro finalmente deu um clique em algumas das suas palavras. O fato de que ele havia me chamado de "bela". A maneira como ele tinha corado quando eu mencionei que ele nunca tinha andado de mãos dadas com uma garota antes. Bem, podemos não ter andado de mãos dadas, mas ele teve uma garota um pouco bêbada em sua cama na noite passada. Claro, ele não estava nela, mas isso era irrelevante.

Eu lembrava vagamente de dizer que eu nunca tinha dormido na cama de um membro do sexo oposto. Imaginei que eu pudesse riscar isso fora da lista. Eu não tinha sido específica sobre os detalhes. Assumi que desmaiar e ser levada para lá ainda contava.

No momento em que cheguei em casa eu ainda não tinha feito a minha mente se eu deveria ter estado envergonhada, ou não. Eu tinha todos os motivos para nunca mais querer mostrar minha cara de novo, tanto quanto eu estava preocupada, mas a reação de Edward para mim não me encheu com o horror que sempre esteve implicado com o pensamento da Bella Bêbada. Tudo parecia tão normal e compreensível. Estranho.

Alice veio para casa tarde no sábado a tarde. Eu não queria pressioná-la, mas eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior por alguém que não mentiria para mim para me impedir de ficar envergonhada.

"Alice, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu ontem à noite. O que eu disse, o que eu fiz, como eu fui para a cama de Edward, qualquer coisa que você possa lembrar. Por favor, o fato de que eu não sei está me matando." Eu admito que eu estava sendo um pouco mais dramática, mas eu precisava que Alice entendesse que isso era importante. Eu não podia deixá-la me ignorar.

Alice sentou-se no sofá segurando uma xícara de chá nas mãos. "Bem, você realmente não foi tão ruim, Bella. Talvez um pouco boba, mas-"

"Vamos começar fácil." Eu decidi que nunca conseguiria as respostas que eu queria a menos que eu a estimulasse. "O que eu disse no jogo?"

Alice pensou por alguns instantes. "Nada muito ruim. Na verdade, se você não tivesse bebido duas vezes mais que nós, você teria vencido. Você nos levou para fora. Coisas como, 'Eu nunca fui beijada', e 'Eu estive em um relacionamento'. A única pessoa que você não estava forçando a beber cada vez foi Edward. Ele é tão ruim quanto você é." Alice revirou os olhos. "Feito para você, eu lhe digo".

"Que outras coisas Edward fez? Ou não fez?" Eu desejei que eu pudesse lembrar o que ele havia admitido. Essa tinha sido a oportunidade de aprender mais sobre ele e eu estraguei tudo por estar completamente embriagada.

"Bem, além de nunca ter tido uma namorada e nunca ser beijado, Edward admitiu fantasiar sobre uma ou mais personagens de ficção, mas não pense que isso é estranho, porque você disse também, assim como Jasper. Ele, uh, nunca teve uma garota que não fosse Rose sobre a sua casa, a casa de seus pais. Nem teve qualquer outra garota além de Rose sendo apresentada a seus pais." Alice deu de ombros novamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isso é tudo que posso lembrar. Edward é muito entendiante".

"Entediante como eu." Eu sorri. Edward e eu éramos iguais, ambos inocentes e inexperientes. "Ok, e quanto à minha interação com ele? O que eu disse e fiz? Por favor, me diga que eu não disse a ele como eu me sentia".

Alice tomou um gole de chá. "Não." Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Não houve confissões de amor na noite passada. Você ficou um pouco boba com ele. Você se manteve dando soquinhos no braço dele e chamando-o de 'companheiro'."

Eu me encolhi. Bem, poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter havido assédio.

"Então você inclinou a cabeça no ombro dele e disse que não estava se sentindo bem. Ele arrastou você sobre a mesa da cozinha e obrigou-a a beber cerca de três copos de água para que você não vomitasse. Então ele te fez deitar no sofá. Uma vez que ele teve certeza de que você estava dormindo, ele a carregou para o quarto dele. Ele colocou você na cama e veio diretamente para fora".

Ponderei as palavras de Alice por um momento.

"Como ele sabia que eu estava dormindo?" Não parecia como se isso importasse. Ou eu estava dormindo, ou eu não estava. Havia algo de fora sobre a maneira que Alice tinha dito isso.

Ela fez uma careta. Eu poderia dizer que havia algo que Alice estava planejando não me dizer. "Bem, você meio que – disse o nome dele." Ela encolheu-se, preparando-se para o impacto.

"O quê?" Eu gritei. Eu sabia que falava no meu sono. O que minha mente embriagada derramou enquanto eu estava inconsciente? Eu alguma vez realmente seria capaz de estar na mesma sala que Edward de novo?

"Não, nada de louco." Alice me assegurou. "Você só meio que suspirou seu nome. Você tinha este sorriso bonitinho em seu rosto. Ele pensou que você estava acordada e chamando por ele e eu mencionei que você falava em seu sono. Desculpe." Ela olhou pedindo desculpas. "Mas ele não reagiu mal. Ele não pareceu estranho ou ofendido que você tinha dito seu nome. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Ele pareceu gostar da idéia de que você estava sonhando com ele".

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás no sofá, olhando fixamente para o teto. Então, no meu estado de embriaguez eu não tinha admitido quaisquer sentimentos por Edward, mas eu tinha dito o nome dele no meu sono. Eu tentei não pirar. Pelo menos eu tive uma reação positiva dele. Isso fez com que a vontade de me matar diminuísse.

_Poderia ter sido pior, Bella,_ a pequena voz na parte de trás da minha cabeça ressoava. _Seja grata que você acordou vestindo todas as suas roupas e que você não disse a ela nada._

Suspirei para mim mesma. Sempre poderia ser pior.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que fofo Edward cuidando da Bella… e o que será que vem daqui pra frente? Agora que ele já ouviu Bella dizendo o nome dele durante o sono... segundo a autora, vamos testemunhar uma grande mudança na personalidade de Edward, ele é muito mais divertido agora e muito mais tímido..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Só postarei o próximo cap. no domingo pq estarei viajando a trabalho durante a semana._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Outro Telefonema Estranho

Pensamentos = _Itálico_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7 - Outro Telefonema Estranho**

Fiquei vagando pelo centro sozinha. Olhei para a estranha janela da loja, mas não tinha interesse em comprar nada. Nada de interessante estava sequer aberto nas tardes de domingo.

Alice estava com Jasper naquela tarde e eu tinha decidido que seria melhor se eu desocupasse o local. O problema era que eu não tinha mais ninguém com quem sair.

Naquela manhã eu tinha encontrado o número de telefone de Rose na minha bolsa. Alice disse que Rose tinha deixado cair lá dentro para mim antes de ela ir embora. Eu poderia ter ligado para ela, mas eu não sentia como se a conhecesse bem o suficiente ainda.

Meu telefone zumbiu na minha bolsa. Pesquei-o para fora do seu bolsinho especial e olhei para o identificador de chamada na tela.

Edward.

Por que ele estava me ligando? Eu ainda me sentia envergonhada pela minha conduta há duas noites e não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta para falar com ele ou não.

_Talvez ele só tem uma pergunta sobre a lição de casa,_ tentei me convencer. _Essa é a única razão pela qual vocês dois trocaram números de telefone no início._

Pegar o número de telefone de Edward tinha sido uma tarefa árdua. Eu tinha decidido que seria melhor trocar números no caso de algum de nós alguma vez perder a aula, ou precisar de ajuda. Edward não pareceu entusiasmado com a idéia. Eu tive que convencê-lo de que um nunca saberia quando o outro perderia a aula. Ele riu e disse que, com a minha sorte, eu poderia acabar na sala de emergência a qualquer momento.

Eu não tinha ficado muito satisfeita com o seu comentário, mas pelo menos eu tinha conseguido o seu número.

Nós havíamos passado essa fase agora. Após a outra noite, não haveria mais piadas ditas às minhas custas. Ele não tentaria mais me afastar. Esse pensamento me deu o que eu tinha de pouco de coragem para atender o telefone.

Tomei uma respiração para me acalmar e abri o telefone. "Olá?"

"Hey, Bella. É o Edward".

Eu realmente não sei porque as pessoas sempre diziam quem era elas, de qualquer maneira. Eu sabia que todos tinham identificador de chamadas e todos os celulares vinham com ele.

"Hey, Edward." _Aja naturalmente. Não muito animada sobre ele ligando e não ficando constrangida._

"O que você está fazendo?"

Por que Edward se preocuparia com o que eu estava fazendo?

"Eu estou, hum, andando pela cidade. Jasper está na nossa casa e eu pensei que eu deveria deixá-los sozinhos." Eu havia tentado permanecer por um tempinho, mas decidi sair, em vez disso. Tinha sido estranho.

"Eu penso assim também." Edward riu. "Eu não quereria estar por perto dos pombinhos apaixonados também. Eu pensei que eu iria salvá-la. Você quer vir para cá?"

"Vir?" O que isso significa? Vir e fazer o que exatamente? Conversar? Jogar um jogo de tabuleiro? Planejar nosso casamento?

"Sim," ele parecia um pouco confuso, "não é isso o que os amigos fazem? Eles saem juntos".

_Oh, amigos. Certo._ Eu estava começando a desenvolver uma relação de amor e ódio com essa palavra. Eu tinha quase esquecido que Edward e eu tínhamos concordado em ser amigos. Isso era uma coisa que os amigos faziam.

"Ah, eu acho que eu poderia." Mantenha-se causal. _Você tem outras coisas que você poderia estar fazendo. Deixe-o dar a você uma boa razão para que você deve ir. Você não quer parecer desesperada pela sua atenção. Mesmo que você esteja._

"Eu iria assistir Willow." Ele fez uma pausa como se esperasse algum tipo de reação de mim.

"Oh." Eu disse depois de um momento, sentindo a necessidade de responder.

"Willow." Ele disse de novo, dessa vez muito mais lento. "Você nunca viu Willow?"

"Não posso dizer que eu assisti".

"É um filme de George Lucas." Edward quase gritou ao telefone. "Ele fez isso logo depois de Star Wars. É incrível!"

"Eu nunca vi isso." Dei de ombros. "Apesar de eu assumir por essa violenta explosão que eu realmente estou perdendo algo".

"É estrelado por Warwick Davis." Edward parecia exasperado. "Ele interpretou Wicket".

"Eu sei quem é Warwick Davis." Respondi para ele. "Então do que se trata? É algo como Star Wars?"

"Você está vindo?"

Ele queria um comprometimento de mim. Nesse ponto eu estava pronta para comprometer toda a minha vida a ele. Ele poderia ter uma tarde se ele quisesse.

"Estou indo para a minha picape. Agora, do que se trata isso?"

"É uma história de fantasia com muita magia e um bebê nela. É totalmente a sua coisa".

"Por que você supõe que eu gostarei dele porque tem um bebê nele?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Porque você é uma garota." Edward disse casualmente, como se fosse a única resposta razoável

"O quê?" Eu não gostava de ser classificada pelo meu sexo.

"É o mesmo com os Ewoks e outros pequenos animais. As mulheres são programadas para gostar das coisas com pequenas faces simétricas e olhos grandes. Se as mulheres não gostassem de olhar para os bebês, então os bebês morreriam".

Estreitei meus olhos para o telefone, mas era difícil para mim discutir com algo que poderia ser explicado tanto psicologicamente como antropologicamente. O argumento dele fazia perfeito sentido para mim. E, no meu caso pelo menos, ele estava correto. Eu adorava os bebês.

"Ótimo." Resmunguei, batendo a minha porta da picape para enfatizar. "Eu estarei aí em quinze minutos".

"Veja você então." Eu quase podia ouvi-lo sorrir na outra extremidade.

"Tchau." Tentei não soar ansiosa.

"Tchau, Bella".

O som dele dizendo o meu nome fez a minha respiração engatar de uma forma que me levou a ter de se sentar na minha picape por vários momentos, a fim de me lembrar como voltar a respirar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. curtinho e a ligação realmente estranha... parece que agora Edward é que está tomando uma atitude em relação a Bella..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postarei amanhã em __**Change of Heart, La Canzone della Bella Cigna **__e__** Mr. Horrible **__pq não consegui traduzir tudo a tempo de postar hoje..._

_

* * *

_

**Queridas leitoras/leitores,**

Desculpem postar isso aqui, mas preciso da ajuda de vc's. Estou colocando esse recado em todas as atualizações de hoje.

Eu passei a semana inteira viajando a trabalho e sem nenhum acesso a internet, então quando cheguei em casa tive uma desagradável "surpresa".

Tem uma garota postando a fic **Bella Swan: Kidnapper **no site Twilight Brasil, sem autorização e sem dar crédito a ninguém, como se fosse uma fic escrita por ela.

Eu já denunciei para a moderação e mandei e-mail pra ela tb, mas não sei se vai adiantar e até agora não recebi nenhuma resposta de ninguém!

Então queria pedir que vc's tb denunciassem, por favor, já que só eu tenho autorização para traduzir e postar as fics dessa autora.

O link onde ela está postando a tradução é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewstory. php? sid= 6094 (retirar os espaços)

E o link da garota é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewuser. php? uid= 19076 (retirar os espaços)

Obrigada pela compreensão de vc's, e mesmo que vc não leia/leu essa fic, por favor, ajude a denunciar pq isso é completamente errado e estou profundamente frustrada com esse tipo de coisa...

Bjs!

**Ju**


	8. A Longa Viagem para Casa

**Nota da Auto****ra:** Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer. Também não sou George Lucas, Terry Gilliam, Joss Whedon, Jim Henson, Walt Disney, Shakespeare, Chaucer, George Orwell, Ray Bradbury, Mark Twain, Edgar Allen Poe, Hemingway, Emily Dickison, Jane Austen ou qualquer outro dos autores, roteiristas ou diretores que estejam associados com qualquer coisa que eu possa ter mencionado neste capítulo. Se eu fosse, eu não estaria escrevendo Twilight fanfictions.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - A ****Longa Viagem para Casa**

Meu relacionamento com Edward continuou muito da mesma inutilidade por várias semanas. Sempre que Alice e Jasper passariam a noite juntos, Edward e eu nos refugiaríamos um com o outro.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Nós ficaríamos juntos e assistiríamos um filme ou outro. Tinha se tornado uma espécie de desafio para nós encontrar algum bom filme que o outro não tivesse visto. Eu não tinha visto Willow. Edward não tinha visto Os Bandidos do Tempo*****. Apesar do fato de que eu era uma grande fã da série, eu nunca tinha visto o original de Buffy, a Caça Vampiros*****. Edward tinha amado Labyrinth***** quando ele era criança, mas ele nunca tinha visto O Cristal Encantado*****.

_*__Os Bandidos do Tempo__ (Time Bandits - 1981): dirigido por Terry Gilliam. Um jovem acidentalmente se junta a um grupo de anões que pulam de período para período de tempo à procura de tesouro para roubar._

_*__Buffy, A Caça Vampiros__ (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer – 1992): dirigido por Fran Rubel Kuzui. Trata-se da história de uma líder de torcida do ensino médio que descobre que seu destino é caçar vampiros._

_*__Labirinto – A Magia do Tempo__ (Labyrinth – 1986): dirigido por Jim Henso e produzido por George Lucas, é um filme de aventura e fantasia._

_*__O Cristal Encantado__ (The Dark Crystal – 1982): dirigido por Jim Henson e Frank Oz. __Assim como outros projetos de Jim Henson, os personagens são Muppets, embora nenhum deles do Muppet Show, pelo qual Jim Henson ficou famoso no mundo inteiro (inclusive no Brasil) aparece neste filme apesar de usar o mesmo elenco de seus intérpretes._

Nós assistimos aos horríveis filmes antigos do Batman juntos. Um dia nós assistimos todos os três filmes de Piratas do Caribe. Nós até desenterramos velhos filmes da Disney como Pinóquio e Os Aristogatos, que não tínhamos visto desde que éramos crianças.

Após um mês Edward e eu tínhamos uma amizade sólida. Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava feliz. Eu tinha mais do que eu jamais tinha imaginado ter com Edward. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha pensado, nem por um segundo, que ele iria querer ficar perto de mim.

Nós nos divertimos juntos. Nós rimos _juntos_, não de mim. Na maioria das vezes, de qualquer maneira.

O problema era que eu nunca vi a possibilidade de algo mais. Eu olhava, procurava a possibilidade, mas eu não conseguia encontrar uma. Tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, Edward e eu nunca seríamos nada mais do que amigos.

Pensei que isso era algo com o qual eu poderia lidar. Eu gostava de estar perto de Edward, então por que eu não podia ser feliz só com isso? Eu estava apaixonada por Edward mais e mais a cada dia que passava. Seus olhos, seu sorriso, o fato de que ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Houve momentos em que eu pensei que eu tinha imaginado, Edward era tão perfeito. Meus sentimentos por ele estavam se tornando incontroláveis.

Meu amor desesperado por Edward levou-me a um monte de depressão, com uma irritação com Alice que não tinha fim. Sempre que eu não estava com Edward, eu tendia a estar de mau humor ao redor da casa. Alice disse que eu tinha que tomar a iniciativa. Ela estava constantemente me lembrando que Edward era tão tímido como eu era. Ela sempre me dizia que eu tinha uma chance, mas eu não acreditava nela.

Para meu horror, Alice tinha perguntado para Jasper se Edward já tinha falado sobre mim. Jasper tinha dito que os comentários de Edward sobre mim nunca pareceram mais do que platônicos, mas ele não poderia realmente dizer. Edward simplesmente não era o tipo de cara que fala sobre garotas com outros caras. Agora eu tinha que sofrer com os olhares de desculpas de Jasper em cima da minha crença sombria de que eu passaria o resto da minha vida apaixonada por alguém que nunca pensava em mim como algo mais que uma amiga.

"Impaciente, Bella?" A voz aveludada de Edward quebrou-me do meu devaneio.

Eu corei e olhei para os meus joelhos. Eu tendia à rejeição. Parecia impossível para mim manter-me perfeitamente imóvel. Eu sempre fui de batucar os dedos ou saltar meus pés ao redor.

"Estamos dirigindo há mais de uma hora." Eu disse suavemente, esperando que Edward estaria concentrado demais na estrada para perceber a mudança de cor no meu rosto. "Claro que estou impaciente".

Edward riu. Quando ele costumava rir era sempre um pouco duro. As piadas que ele costumava fazer por minha conta sempre vinham com uma borda cortante e pareciam condescendentes. Agora sua risada era sempre suave e musical. Sua provocação mais suave e amigável. Não havia nada que pudesse me fazer tremer como o som de risadas de Edward.

Eu estava presa no momento em que eu tinha chamado 'meu próprio inferno pessoal'. Eu estava trancada em uma pequena caixa de metal por uma quantidade desconhecida de tempo com Edward.

Para mim, a Quebra de Primavera nunca tinha sido nada mais do que uma semana sem faculdade. A maioria dos garotos da faculdade sairiam e festejariam, mas esse tipo de coisa nunca seria para mim. Mas eu nunca tinha considerado minha semana de liberdade como uma opção para visitar meus pais.

Descobri que a cada Quebra de Primavera, Rose, Jasper e Edward pegavam uma carona de volta para Forks para ver suas famílias. Alice tinha, não tão sutilmente, sugerido isso para mim, que talvez eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Aparentemente, eu nunca passava tempo suficiente com meu pai. Como eu tinha adivinhado que ela faria, uma semana depois de eu ter decidido ir para casa, Alice tinha começado a reclamar de ficar sozinha no apartamento por uma semana. Eu não entendia por que ela não poderia ter simplesmente me perguntado, mas eu acho que ela não queria que eu me sentisse pressionada. Eu teria dito sim de qualquer maneira.

Rosalie estava levando Emmett para casa para conhecer seus pais, então parecia o melhor momento para Alice conhecer o Sr. e a Sra. Hale também. Alice ficaria na minha casa, mas ela estava indo direto para a casa de Jasper logo que chegasse em Forks.

Devido a este desvio e o fato de que todos nós não poderíamos caber em um carro, Edward e eu estávamos juntos exilado em seu Volvo prata. Eu estava sozinha em um carro com Edward. Minha mente estava tentando não pensar em todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer. Eu tendia a deixar a minha imaginação ficar longe de mim quando se tratava de Edward.

Eu tamborilei meus dedos contra meus joelhos. Conversa ainda não era a coisa mais fácil de vir perto de Edward e eu. Depois de estar no carro por mais de uma hora, nós tínhamos apenas conseguido falar por cerca de cinco minutos. Sim, eu cronometrava nossas conversas.

Passei por tópicos na minha cabeça. Tudo que Edward e eu sempre parecíamos falar era de filmes. Tinha começado a parecer que assistir filmes era tudo que eu sempre fazia. O que mais eu fazia? Eu lia. Edward lia, lembrei-me da sua estante transbordando de livros.

"Então," eu comecei, "livros".

Edward fez uma careta para a estrada. Eu não o culpava. Eu realmente não tinha feito uma pergunta, ou uma declaração. Eu tinha acabado de dizer um substantivo.

"Livros?"

"Essa foi minha tentativa de iniciar uma conversa com você." Eu disse suavemente.

Edward sorriu. "Ah, livros. O que tem eles?"

"O que você gosta de ler?" Uma pergunta muito geral. Uma, eu esperava, que não poderia ser facilmente respondida.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Um monte de coisas".

"Você poderia ser um pouco mais vago?" Perguntei.

"Shakespeare, Chaucer, Orwell, Bradbury, Twain, Poe, Hemingway. Muita coisa. Gosto de Arthur Conan Doyle e Lloyd Alexander. Isaac Asmiov é muito bom. David Eddings. Robert Jordan. Stephen King. Eu não sei." Ele deu de ombros novamente.

"Você gosta de terror?" Eu perguntei.

Edward encolheu os ombros novamente. "Está tudo bem, mas eu estava me referindo à série A Torre Negra. É mais ficção científica/fantasia".

"Ah, eu acho que já ouvi falar disso".

"E quanto a você, o que você lê?"

"Além do que você mencionou? Austen, Brontë, Dickinson. Os suspeitos usuais para uma fêmea se formando em Inglês".

"O que você vai fazer com isso, afinal?"

"O quê?" Sua pergunta não fazia absolutamente nenhum sentido.

"Você está se formando em Inglês. O que exatamente você pretende fazer com isso? Você não vai fazer um monte de dinheiro escrevendo redações de dez páginas em Anna Karenina".

Para ser honesta, eu realmente nunca tinha pensado. "O que você vai fazer com uma especialidade em História?" Balancei de volta. O fato de eu não ter uma resposta para a pergunta de Edward me deixou nervosa. "Ensaio sobre os Incas?

"Eu quero ser professor de História." Ele respondeu sem sequer pensar.

"Professor?" Eu lembrava vagamente de Charlie dizendo algo sobre Edward querer ser um professor.

"Sim, do ensino médio. Eu nunca realmente gostei de qualquer um dos meus professores de história. Eles sempre apenas recitavam o livro, eles não pareciam ter nenhum amor por aquilo que estava acontecendo. Eu sempre pensei que eu poderia fazer um trabalho melhor, então eu decidi que faria".

A idéia de Edward como um professor me fez sorrir. Ele sempre me lembrava um pouco de um dos meus professores geeks de matemática de Phoenix. Ele era o tipo de professor com o qual você gostaria de sair mesmo se você odiasse o assunto.

Edward me olhou por um momento antes de voltar para a estrada. "Sempre achei que você devia fazer isso também." Eu teria pensado que ele estava brincando se sua voz não tivesse sido tão séria.

"Professora?" Perguntei novamente. "Eu?"

"Claro. Você tem uma grande personalidade. Você é muito fácil de gostar e você é muito inteligente".

"Eu? Tem certeza de que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Eu sou a garota que cora muito e tropeça em tudo".

Edward sorriu para a estrada. "Tudo o mesmo, você seria uma ótima professora".

Edward não precisava pedir direções para a casa do meu pai. Todo mundo sabia onde morava o Chefe. Eu nem tinha percebido que havíamos chegado até que Edward parou o carro.

Eu resisti a sair do carro. Nosso tempo juntos, o que parecia tão longo e difícil no início de nossa jornada, terminou muito cedo.

Quando eu não me movi imediatamente para sair do carro, Edward sorriu para mim. Não era o sorriso habitual. Havia algo mais persistente na parte de trás de seus olhos. Ele falou com uma voz tão semelhante e tão diferente do que eu estava acostumada. "Não se preocupe. Vejo você amanhã".

Essas palavras me tranqüilizaram. Eu temia que seria uma semana antes de Edward e eu estarmos juntos novamente. Mas Edward planejava passar tempo comigo. Bem, nós deveríamos ser amigos.

Eu zombei para mim mesma enquanto pensava nessa palavra horrível e saía do carro.

"Então, você veio com Edward Cullen?" Eu podia ouvir a verdadeira pergunta na voz de Charlie, mas não estava prestes a responder isso.

"Sim, Alice veio com os Hale. Ela estará aqui por volta das dez." Eu já tinha dito ao meu pai tudo isso no telefone e quando ele chegou em casa do trabalho. Charlie não estava mais interessado em Alice, no entanto. Tudo sobre o que ele parecia estar curioso era sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward.

Eu tinha chegado em casa antes de Charlie voltar para casa do trabalho, então Edward tinha sido poupado da conversinha estranha com meu pai, mas eu tinha essa sensação horrível que isso aconteceria de uma maneira ou outra, quer eu gostasse ou não. _Não é como se Edward fosse seu namorado,_ eu disse a mim mesma. _Ele é só um cara de quem você é amiga. O que importa se ele falar com seu pai?_

Levantei-me para limpar os pratos da mesa.

"Bella, não faça isso".

Charlie parecia culpado. O pobre homem não poderia cozinhar para salvar sua vida, então eu tinha tomado a tarefa de alimentar o meu pai durante o meu verão e férias de inverno. Após minha chegada eu tinha imediatamente começado a cozinhar o jantar, caindo de volta em meus hábitos usuais. Charlie sempre teve um problema comigo cuidando dele.

"Estou apenas colocando-os na pia." Eu disse a ele. "Eu cozinho, você limpa." Esse foi o único arranjo que o meu pai e eu alguma vez estabelecemos, embora eu acabasse lavando os pratos em oitenta por cento do tempo, de qualquer maneira.

"Então, algum plano para depois da faculdade?" Charlie estava sempre fazendo-me essa pergunta.

Derrubei os pratos na pia. "Bem, Edward passou uma hora hoje tentando convencer-me a ter um diploma de licenciatura".

"Sério?" Eu sorri para a tentativa do meu pai para manter um tom uniforme sempre que o nome de Edward era mencionado.

"Sim." Eu disse casualmente. "Edward estava falando sobre como ele queria voltar para sua antiga escola e ensinar. Ele disse que eu deveria fazer o mesmo".

Charlie gemeu quando ele se levantou da mesa. "Bem, eu adoraria tê-la aqui, Bells. Essa escola poderia usar algumas caras novas na medida em que os professores se aposentam. Eu acho que pode não ser uma coisa ruim para você considerar." Charlie depositou-se na frente da televisão e ligou no jogo de basquete.

Ponderei a idéia do meu pai. Eu gostei da idéia de me tornar uma professora, mas apenas porque é o que Edward queria fazer. Tentei imaginar-me trabalhando com ele. Vendo-o todos os dias. Rindo de todas as meninas que com certeza se apaixonariam por ele.

Sorri para mim mesma. Eu gostava de imaginar um futuro com Edward nele. Mas, infelizmente, até mesmo na minha imaginação Edward e eu ficávamos à mesma distância como estávamos atualmente. Minha própria mente não poderia construir um futuro realista com Edward com algo mais que um amigo.

"Então, como foi?" Alice tinha ido para minha casa quase as onze horas. Charlie estava desmaiado no sofá quando ela chegou da casa dos Hale.

"Os pais de Jasper são tão bons!" Alice deu um gritinho enquanto desempacotava suas roupas para uma gaveta que eu tinha esvaziado para ela. "Eles realmente gostam de mim. Foi tudo tão maravilhoso." Alice estava cheia de informações vagas naquela noite.

Eu me estabeleci sob minhas cobertas enquanto Alice se empinava ao redor do meu minúsculo quarto. Alice congelou no centro do meu quarto e virou para mim, um sorriso no seu rosto. "Então." Ela disse casualmente, sentando na minha cama. "Como foi sua viagem até aqui?"

Eu brincava com um botão no meu edredom. "Foi tudo bem".

Alice gentilmente deu um tapinha no meu joelho. "Agora, Bella, você sabe que não é isso que eu quero ouvir. Eu quero detalhes. Tudo o que foi falado. Quero saber para o que Edward sorriu e do que ele riu. E não me diga que você não consegue lembrar porque eu a conheço melhor do que isso. Eu sei pelo fato de que você pode reproduzir a conversa melhor do que uma câmera de vídeo parafusada no painel de instrumentos".

Eu dei um sorriso envergonhado para Alice antes de mergulhar nos detalhes. Contei a ela tudo, cada pequena coisa que se passou entre Edward e eu no carro. Alice parecia muito interessada na minha percepção da mudança na voz de Edward antes de eu sair do carro.

"Como isso soou? Arrependido? Saudade? Amor?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu realmente não sei. Tudo o que posso dizer é que sua voz soou diferente, de alguma forma".

Alice reorganizou-se na minha cama. "Bella, eu preciso que você me diga exatamente o que ele disse e o que foi em resposta. Seja específica." Sua voz era séria. Parecia mais como se estivéssemos discutindo a dívida nacional, ou a fome no mundo, e não as finas mudanças no tom de voz de Edward.

Eu pensei por um minuto. "Eu não consegui sair do carro imediatamente. Eu estava com medo que eu não iria vê-lo até que nós fôssemos embora. Ele sorriu para mim e disse, 'Não se preocupe. Vejo você amanhã'. Era como se ele pudesse ler minha mente".

"Bem." Alice revirou os olhos. "Uma coisa que eu posso te dizer com certeza é que Edward não pode ler sua mente. Se ele pudesse, isso nos pouparia um monte de problemas. Agora, como ele disse isso? Havia uma borda de brincadeira em sua voz, como se ele estivesse provocando você? "

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Foi suave e doce. Delicado como eu nunca ouvi antes. Talvez um pouco mais intenso? Eu não sei." Encolhi os ombros.

"Intenso?" Alice se animou. "Isso é definitivamente bom. Nós gostamos de intensidade. Agora, onde estavam os olhos dele quando ele disse isso?"

"Olhando pra mim. Eu não sei." Joguei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro, exasperada com a nossa conversa. "Alice, você está lendo demais nesta simples conversinha".

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Você está lendo, eu estou interpretando. Agora, e quanto às _emoções_ em seus olhos? Vamos, Bella. Isso é importante".

Joguei um travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça para desligar o som da voz de Alice.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? __Edward parece começar a demonstrar um pouco seus sentimentos por Bella… será que Alice está interpretando tudo certo? No próximo cap. teremos um pouco de diversão em Port Angeles!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo na quinta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Obrigada a todas(os) que ajudaram a denunciar o plágio, o problema já foi resolvido com a moderação do site._

_Eu tinha prometido postar algumas outras fics ontem, mas eu não consegui traduzir! Desculpem! Mas eu trabalho o dia inteiro e esse fim de ano é super corrido... prometo que vou postar ainda essa semana, só não vou marcar o dia pq vai depender de quantas horas eu deixo de dormir pra conseguir terminar..._


	9. Port Angeles

**Capítulo 9 - Port Angeles**

Acordei com Alice jogando roupas ao redor do meu quarto. Levei vários minutos antes de perceber que Alice já estava vestida, o que só poderia significar que eram as minhas roupas sendo atiradas. Eu gemi e puxei o cobertor por cima da minha cabeça. Nunca era uma coisa boa quando o dia começava com Alice rasgando as minhas roupas.

"Os meninos ligaram vinte minutos atrás." Alice me informou. "Eles estão vindo para nos pegar em uma hora e meia. Rose e Emmett já estão em Port Angeles. Vamos encontrá-los lá".

Puxei o cobertor de volta para baixo. "Eu não estive em Port Angeles desde que era uma criança." Eu disse na direção do teto.

"Eu sei." Alice disse. "É por isso que Edward está tão entusiasmado para ir lá. Ele quer te mostrar todos os lugares que você nunca viu".

Alice sorriu para mim. Na noite anterior ela havia decidido que Edward estava apaixonado por mim. Eu tinha decidido que ela era louca. Alice tinha ido um pouco sobre como era a única explicação que fazia sentido. Ela só conheceu Jasper porque eu quis tão desesperadamente estar perto de Edward naquela noite no cinema. E vendo como ela e Jasper foram feitos um para o outro, simplesmente fazia sentido que Edward e eu compartilhássemos a mesma conexão.

Eu estava pensando em colocar Alice em algum tipo de instituição.

Sentei-me na cama, ainda sentindo-me grogue. "Então, o que estou vestindo?"

Alice apontou para uma blusa vermelha escura que estava pendurada nas portas do meu armário. Ela estava segurando diferentes pares de jeans por baixo. "Queremos que ela pareça pálida de uma forma bonita," ela murmurou para si mesma, "não da forma de um vampiro." Ela jogou um dos pares de jeans para a cama. "Sim, definitivamente aqueles".

Torci meu pescoço ao redor para estralar todas as dobras. "Entregue-me aquela escova de cabelo".

Alice jogou a escova para mim e eu comecei a trabalhar a massa confusa do meu cabelo. Normalmente, em qualquer situação como esta, eu resistiria às loucuras de Alice, mas, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava realmente preocupada em parecer bonita e eu sabia que se alguém poderia me dar um pequeno empurrão na direção certa, seria Alice.

Agradeci a todos os deuses que eu poderia citar, por uma vez o meu cabelo não ter se tornado uma louca confusão de cachos durante a noite. Quando eu escovei-o, minhas ondas pareceram naturais, o que significava que Alice não tinha nenhuma desculpa para passar uma quantidade generosa de produtos cheirosos em mim.

Eu me vesti sem uma palavra e, como sempre, resisti a todas as tentativas de Alice para colocar maquiagem em mim. Eu a deixaria arrumar meu cabelo, mas eu desenhei uma linha em deixá-la pintar o meu rosto.

Tinha tomado uma hora inteira para Alice arrumar-me do jeito que ela queria. Consegui ficar longe dela o tempo suficiente para engolir uma barra de cereais e um copo de suco de laranja.

No fundo da casa, Alice estava fazendo planos. Ela estava vindo acima com tantas maneiras quanto possível para me deixar sozinha com Edward.

"É claro que seria mais útil se você conhecesse o design do lugar. Seria mais fácil 'se perder', se você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

Eu não sabia, mas eu não disse isso a ela. Eu não estava com vontade de sofrer com sua explicação. Em vez disso, eu me movi rápido através do jogo de palavras cruzadas no jornal local.

Alice animou-se de repente e vi o Volvo prata de Edward estacionado na frente da minha casa. Alice estava fora da porta e nos braços de Jasper antes que eu tivesse sequer conseguido encolher os ombros para o meu casaco.

Edward estava sentado casualmente sobre o capô de seu carro, sorrindo para mim. Por um momento selvagem, eu considerei fazer um papel de boba antes de perceber que Edward estava se concentrando em mim para evitar olhar para o casal se abraçando apaixonadamente a poucos metros de distância.

"Eu acho que eles estão ficando piores." Edward sorriu sem jeito.

Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta. Eu estava muito presa no modo como a camisa azul de botões de Edward fazia sua pele parecer quase translúcida. Consegui evitar a intensidade daqueles olhos verdes mexendo com o zíper do meu casaco.

Edward abriu a porta do passageiro para mim e fez sinal de que eu deveria entrar. Eu corei. Eu não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Eu sabia que eu deveria me importar, mas a parte de mim que lia muitos romances de Jane Austen me mandou calar a boca e aproveitar o fato de que Edward parecia ser um perfeito cavalheiro.

Deslizei para o banco assim que Alice e Jasper entraram no banco atrás de mim.

Nós quatro conversamos enquanto viajávamos. Eu tamborilava meus dedos na minha perna. Aparentemente, a proximidade de Edward me tornava muito impaciente, assim como longos passeios de carro. No caminho Edward apontaria os velhos marcos para Alice e eu, dando-nos um gostinho da história local.

Em Port Angeles dirigimos ao redor por um minuto antes de Edward conseguir encontrar uma vaga de estacionamento ao lado do brilhante conversível vermelho de Rose. Emmett e Rose estavam sentados no capô do carro, esperando por nós.

"Bella, você está quente." Rose comentou quando eu saí do carro.

Eu sorri para ela e dei-lhe um atípico giro. Normalmente eu não saltitaria ao redor assim, mas eu queria ver se Edward estava observando. Ele não estava. Eu suspirei.

"Não se preocupe." Rose disse em voz baixa. "Edward é apenas tão tímido quanto você. Ele não é do tipo de encarar. Se ele acha que você está bonita, as chances são de que ele vai olhar para você menos ainda".

Abri minha boca, preparada para negar tudo, então eu pensei, _bem, Rose é a única mulher que sabe alguma coisa sobre Edward. Você a quer do seu lado._

Eu enruguei meu rosto de vergonha. "É óbvio, né?"

"Intuição feminina." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. "Você é a única garota que tem estado disposta a aturá-lo por tanto tempo que não era louca. Eu quero que vocês dois fiquem juntos. Edward é como meu irmão mais novo, eu quero que ele encontre alguém tão perfeito para ele como Alice é para Jasper. Eu acho que você pode ser essa garota".

"Obrigada." Eu sorri. Eu precisava de algum tipo de garantia de alguém que não fosse Alice.

"Eu estou indo falar com Alice." Rosalie disse. "Vou ver se existe alguma forma que podemos conseguir que você e Edward fiquem sozinhos hoje".

Revirei meus olhos enquanto Rose se afastava de mim.

Andamos ao redor de algumas lojas. Eu não estava realmente interessada em roupas, então fiquei perto dos rapazes. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo mais. Se Alice e Rose estivessem sempre fora do alcance da voz do resto de nós, você poderia ver a cabeça delas juntas, conspirando. Isso me deixou nervosa, que elas estavam tentando tão duro realizar algo que eu tinha decidido há muito tempo atrás que era impossível.

Fomos andando pela rua em pares. Rose e Emmett em frente, o braço de Emmett envolto ao longo dos ombros de Rose. Alice e Jasper, ambos de mãos dadas e conversando baixinho um com o outro. Edward e eu atrás, sem falar um com o outro, não realmente olhando um para o outro, com uns bons centímetros entre nós.

Eu tinha começado o hábito de observar meus pés quando eu andava. Descobri que se eu olhasse para o chão, eu tropeçava menos. Claro, eu andava em mais coisas, mas eu estava tentando encontrar algum tipo de equilíbrio. Eu estava observando meus pés de perto. Eu não estava familiarizada com essa área, o que tornava exponencialmente mais agradável para mim tropeçar, algo que eu realmente queria evitar fazer na frente de Edward.

Quando estávamos prestes a contornar uma esquina, fui puxada para trás para as trevas. Levei um momento para perceber que Edward tinha me puxado de volta em uma alcova escura na frente de uma loja. O espaço em que estávamos era pequeno e eu estava pressionada muito de perto no peito de Edward. Seus braços estavam firmemente envolvidos ao redor da minha cintura, como se ele estivesse me esperando cair quando ele me puxou.

Nós estávamos tão juntos que eu podia ouvir sua respiração. O ar estava cheio do doce aroma de Edward, deixando-me tonta. Pisquei na escuridão, na tentativa de trazer o rosto de Edward em foco.

"Hum, oi?" Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar para dizer.

Edward sorriu para mim. Eu notei que ele ainda tinha que me libertar de suas mãos, não que eu estivesse reclamando.

"Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos deixar os casais fazerem suas próprias coisas por um tempo." Edward falou com uma baixa voz aveludada. Fiz o meu melhor para não tremer com o pulso de adrenalina que atirou em minhas veias. "Além disso, existem alguns lugares que eu pensei que você gostaria de ver e que estou supondo que Rose e Alice têm pouco ou nenhum interesse neles".

Eu exalei, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma maneira de responder a ele. "Ok." Eu consegui coaxar. "Parece divertido".

Edward me guiou em direção à luz. Uma vez que o brilho do sol bateu em nós, ele me liberou, para minha grande decepção.

Andar por aí com Edward era consideravelmente mais divertido do que estar com todo o grupo. Sozinhos, Edward e eu parecíamos achar a conversação muito mais fácil. Rimos enquanto caminhávamos, raramente parando para olhar para algo.

Tínhamos vagado para uma pequena loja de música. Eu tinha começado a me divertir com um padrão que eu havia notado. Alguma menina na loja notaria Edward. Ela se moveria para mais perto dele até que ela conseguisse capturar seu olhar. Ela atiraria a ele um sorriso sedutor e ele sorriria de volta educadamente, alheio às intenções da moça. Então ele diria algo para mim, ou se aproximaria para me mostrar algo. A garota então olharia para mim e iria embora. Isso tinha acontecido quatro vezes na mesma loja. Edward parecia completamente inconsciente de qualquer coisa acontecendo.

"Isso acontece com tanta freqüência que você acabou aprendendo a ignorar?" Perguntei quando saímos da loja.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou, uma verdadeira confusão em seus olhos.

"Todas essas garotas." Eu disse, incrédula. "Você não pode me dizer que você não percebeu? Elas estavam fervilhando ao seu redor como pontos".

Edward pareceu refletir por um momento. "Honestamente, eu não percebi." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Até onde eu saiba, você era a única garota na loja".

Agora, estas palavras enviariam qualque garota cambaleando, mas a maneira casual que Edward as disse deram-me um aperto mais firme na realidade. Ele não quis dizer isso _dessa maneira_. O que ele quis dizer foi que ele sabia que eu estava na loja com ele, ele apenas realmente não notou as outras garotas. Nada romântico. Edward não estava se declarando, ele estava apenas constatando um fato.

Edward começou a aumentar seu ritmo. "Onde estamos indo com tanta pressa?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de manter-me com ele.

Edward se virou para mim. Ele, inconscientemente, pegou minha mão para me puxar junto com ele. "Vamos lá. Você totalmente vai adorar isso".

Eu não prestei atenção para onde estávamos indo. Eu podia apenas sentir a quente e forte mão de Edward em volta da minha. Eu tinha certeza que, quando ele agarrou-me, que não tinha sido intencional, Edward queria apenas apressar-me junto. Por um breve momento deixei-me acreditar que Edward tinha realmente querido segurar minha mão, que ele havia planejado isso. Balancei minha cabeça, sonhar com coisas que nunca acontecerão sempre fazem a sua própria vida mais difícil de se viver.

Em algum lugar, em uma vaga lembrança nublada pelo álcool, eu podia lembrar da voz baixa e musical de Edward falando as palavras, 'Eu nunca andei de mãos dadas com uma garota'. Parte de mim queria mostrar isso a ele, chamar a sua atenção para o fato de que eu era a primeira garota com quem ele alguma vez andava de mãos dadas, mas não o fiz. Eu temia que, se eu chamasse sua atenção para onde estávamos unidos, que ele perceberia seu erro e soltaria. Se eu ficasse quieta, eu me permitiria viver na fantasia por mais alguns preciosos minutos.

"Aqui estamos." Edward me levou a uma pequena loja afastada de uma rua parecendo vazia.

Era provavelmente o lugar mais incrível em que eu já tinha entrado. Tanto quanto eu pude ver, havia prateleiras e prateleiras de livros. As prateleiras de madeira feitas à mão eram duplamente situadas com livros, todos empilhados em seus lados para maximizar o espaço. A sala estava cheia com o cheiro da madeira e do papel envelhecido.

"Uau." Eu exalei.

Edward sorriu para mim. "Pensei que você gostaria deste lugar".

"Edward!" Uma velha voz áspera veio de trás de uma grande pilha de livros.

Um homem muito pequeno levantou-se atrás de uma mesa que estava amontoada a quase dois metros de de altura com espessos livros ilustrados. O homem cambaleou até nós sobre seus instáveis joelhos. Suas costas eram arredondadas e suas calças eram presas por cima da sua barriga avantajada por suspensórios vermelhos. Ele usava grandes óculos que engrandeciam seus olhos e fazia com que ele parecesse uma grande coruja.

"Sr. Crandle." Edward sorriu para o minúsculo homem. Ele apertou a mão do pequeno homem nas suas duas, deixando cair a minha no processo.

"Seu pai encomendou um livro de mim." O velho homem sacudiu um dedo no ar. "Eu acabei de recebê-lo ontem. Estava prestes a ligar para ele. Eu vou buscá-lo." O homem desapareceu em uma sala nos fundos.

Edward balançou a cabeça e riu. "Crandle é um velho engraçado. Ele recebeu este lugar quando tinha a minha idade. Sua mente ainda está afiada como um prego. Sempre lendo." Edward curvou-se para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Dê uma olhada ao redor. Você sabe que você quer".

Sorri para Edward e mergulhei nas prateleiras de livros. Andei de seção para seção, retirando livros de forma aleatória. Quando entrei na seção de poesia, tirei livros de todos os meus escritores favoritos, levando um tempo para ler alguns dos meus poemas favoritos. Parei sobre o meu poema favorito de Emily Dickinson. Meus lábios seguiram junto enquanto eu lia _Se Você Viesse no Outono _para mim mesma. Eu li a quarta estrofe calmamente em voz alta.

_If certain, when this life was out-_

_That yours and mine, should be_

_I'd toss it yonder, like a Rind,_

_And take Eternity-_

Se alguns, quando esta vida estava fora-  
Que a sua e a minha, deve ser  
Eu a lanço lá, como uma casca,  
E pego a Eternidade-

"O que você disse?"

Fui quebrada para fora do meu transe com as palavras de Edward. Ele estava de pé em cima de mim, sorrindo.

"Oh, nada." Eu estava tão assustada com a presença de Edward que eu deixei cair o livro.

Edward pegou-o no ar, conseguindo manter a minha página. "Emily Dickinson." Ele sorriu para o livro. "_Se Você Viesse no Outono. _Você poderia esperar para sempre se você soubesse que poderia estar com aquele que amava." Ele entregou o livro de volta para mim. "Eu prefiro _Porque Eu Não Pude Parar Para a Morte_, pessoalmente. Eu não sou um grande fã de amor não correspondido".

_É claro que não seria_, pensei comigo mesma. _Você nunca teve que conviver com isso._

Eu estava olhando para o poema, não só porque era um dos meus favoritos, mas porque me lembrava tão profundamente como eu me sentia sobre Edward. Eu poderia viver com qualquer coisa, qualquer período de tempo, se eu apenas soubesse que poderia tê-lo no final de tudo isso. Mas eu não poderia tê-lo e isso estava me matando.

Coloquei o livro de volta na prateleira e me afastei de Edward. Estar tão perto dele nesta livraria me fez corar.

A risada retumbante de Emmett voltou para mim. "Eu nunca tive uma fantasia sexual estabelecida em uma biblioteca ou livraria." Tanto Edward como eu tínhamos admitido que tínhamos essa. Se ele viesse para perto de mim eu poderia tomar a liberdade de riscar isso para fora das listas de ambos.

Fiquei vagando sozinha por um tempo, permitindo-me perder-me em alguns dos meus velhos favoritos.

"Bella." A voz de Edward me chamou através de uma prateleira. "Onde está você?"

"Bem aqui." Entrei no corredor em que ele estava parado.

Edward sorriu. "Há algo que eu queria te mostrar." Ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas e guiou-me para o fundo da livraria. "Eu não posso acreditar que esqueci de te mostrar a melhor parte".

Na parte de trás da loja uma porta aberta levava para fora em um jardim aberto. O pátio de tijolo estava cheio de vasos de samambaias que brilhavam à luz do sol. Várias pequenas fontes mecânicas estavam espalhadas pelo espaço, fazendo com que parecesse um pouco como uma loja de decoração de jardim.

"É lindo." Eu cuidadosamente desci os dois ou três degraus e saí para o sol quente.

Fechei meus olhos. De costas naquele pequeno e isolado jardim eu podia sentir nada além da luz do sol no meu rosto e não ouvir nada além do chilrear dos pássaros e o murmúrio das fontes. Sentei-me num banco de madeira e virei meus olhos para olhar para Edward.

Ele ainda estava parado na porta. Ele estava olhando para mim com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto que eu não conseguia ler. Maravilhado, talvez. Seu sorriso não alcançava seus lábios, mas estava brilhando em seus olhos.

"O quê?" Perguntei-lhe, desesperada para saber o que estava acontecendo em sua mente.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Nada. Absolutamente nada." Ele voltou para dentro, deixando-me sozinha com o sol.

Suspirei para mim uma vez que ele estava fora da minha vista. O que eu fiz para aborrecê-lo? O que eu poderia ter feito para fazer com que ele quisesse ficar longe de mim tão rapidamente?

Lembrei-me que eu estava segurando um livro quando Edward tinha me trazido aqui. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que eu estava segurando a capa de couro mais bonita de uma cópia de Alice no País das Maravilhas que eu já tinha visto. Abri o livro no meu colo, decidindo ler em vez de chafurdar em auto-piedade.

Eu estava em um bom caminho no livro quando a minha concentração foi interrompida pelo som de um telefone tocando. Olhei para cima para ver Edward, inclinando-se na soleira da porta, pescando para fora seu telefone celular do bolso. _Quanto tempo ele tinha estado parado ali?_

"Hey." Ele disse ao telefone. "Eu estava me perguntando quando você ligaria... Não ficamos fora por tanto tempo, ficamos?... Eu acho que você está certa. Uau, o tempo voa quando você está se divertindo... Como você adivinhou?... Seja como for, você obviamente me conhece muito bem. Acho que preciso de alguns novos amigos, alguém que eu não possa surpreender tão facilmente como você... Sim, o que seja... Ok, eu vou chamá-la e tentaremos chegar lá a tempo. Eu não percebi que já era tão tarde... Sim, vejo vocês daqui a pouco. Tchau, Rose." Edward fechou o telefone.

"Você percebe que estivemos fora por quase seis horas?" Ele me perguntou.

"O quê?" Eu tinha dificuldade em acreditar nele.

"Sim, é sério. Nós estivemos aqui por umas boas quatro horas, pelo menos." Edward desceu as escadas até mim quando eu me levantei. "Alice quer que todos nós juntos vamos assistir ao pôr do sol no cais antes de ir jantar. Temos cerca de quinze minutos para chegar lá".

Entrei de volta na livraria, seguida por Edward. Fui colocar o livro de volta na prateleira quando Edward me impediu.

"Eu vou comprá-lo para você".

"O quê? Por quê?" Eu estava confusa com a generosidade de Edward, logo após ele me dar o frio encolher de ombros.

"É o seu favorito. Você adorou no momento em que o pegou. Tenho que comprá-lo para você." Edward pegou o livro da minha mão e colocou em cima de uma pequena pilha que ele tinha acumulado sobre a mesa do caixa. O velhinho começou a somar o total de todos os livros.

"Como você sabe que é meu favorito?" Eu perguntei.

Eduardo entregou ao homem coruja diversas notas. "Eu estava observando você lê-lo. O sorriso que você tinha em seu rosto era melancólico e nostálgico. É definitivamente o seu livro infantil favorito." Edward pegou a fina sacola de plástico cheia de livros e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Qual é o seu livro infantil favorito?" Perguntei enquanto caminhávamos apressadamente pela rua.

"O Hobbit." Ele disse claramente.

"Isso não é um livro infantil".

"Meu pai leu para mim a primeira vez quando eu tinha quatro anos. Tínhamos um grande livro desta altura," Edward mostrou o espaçamento com as mãos, "e aproximadamente dessa espessura. Tinha fotos dos desenhos nele. Eles se estendiam por cerca de seis centímetros de comprimento. Eu adorava aquela coisa. Sempre foi meu favorito. Ainda é, na verdade".

Eu quase podia imaginar um Edward sentado no colo de seu pai lendo "O Hobbit". Eu podia imaginar Edward corrigindo a pronúncia de seu pai e dizendo que ele lia muito lentamente. Eu sorri.

Edward parou em seu carro para jogar a sacola cheia de livros no banco de trás no caminho para o cais. Chegamos lá com o sol tímido. O céu tinha uma cor laranja brilhante com nuvens que eram tão brilhantemente rosa que fizeram meus olhos doerem.

Nossos quatro companheiros estavam esperando por nós no final do passadiço de madeira, olhando para o horizonte.

Puxei minha pequena câmera digital da bolsa e comecei a tirar fotos do vibrante céu colorido.

Consegui alguns minutos de paz antes de perceber que Rose e Alice tinham se aproximado em cada um dos meus lados. Elas estavam esperando por uma história, eu poderia dizer.

"Então," Rose solicitou em voz baixa, "o que aconteceu?"

Olhei para os rapazes. Edward e Jasper pareciam estar no meio de uma tentativa fracassada de jogar Emmett para fora da borda do cais. _Rapazes._

"Vamos lá, Bella." Alice saltou sobre seus dedos do pé impacientemente. "Estávamos chegando com todos esses diferentes planos de largar vocês e então vocês dois simplesmente desapareceram. Como você fez isso?"

"Eu não fiz nada." Eu tentei dizer tão casualmente quanto possível.

"O quê?" Ambas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward fez. Ele me puxou de volta e disse que deveríamos nos dirigir a outro lugar." Eu encolhi os ombros. Eu deixei de fora a parte sobre o quão perto ele me puxou.

"O que aconteceu?" Rose perguntou.

Eu poderia dizer que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu sairia dessa.

Contei a elas tudo, sobre as garotas na loja de música, sobre o que Edward disse sobre elas, sobre ele segurando minha mão enquanto ele me puxava para a livraria, sobre ele me deixando sozinha no jardim, sobre ele, aparentemente, me observar no jardim . Elas estavam muito interessadas.

"Bella, isso é muito bom." Disse Rose.

"Sim, o que seja." Voltei minha atenção para o céu escurecendo rapidamente. "Eu não estou elevando minhas esperanças".

Muito para o meu prazer, Emmett acabou minha tortura dizendo que o sol estava baixo e ele queria comer.

Quando chegamos ao pequeno restaurante, Edward ficou para trás do grupo. Ele parecia estar tentando se esconder de algo. Eu não consegui uma explicação até que todos os seis estávamos amontoados em uma minúscula cabine.

"Escondendo-se da atendente?" Rose provocou.

Edward olhou para a loira.

"Se há uma coisa que você pode dizer sobre esse lugar," Jasper pegou onde sua irmã saiu fora, "é que o pessoal aqui sempre é amigável, com Edward, pelo menos".

Edward chutou Jasper debaixo da mesa. Todos nós rimos.

Devido à minha claustrofobia eu tinha sido autorizada a sentar-me no final do meu banco, todo o lado direito do meu corpo esmagado em Edward. Quando todos começamos a rir, eu quase caí do meu banco, mas Edward me pegou pela cintura.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Pegar você parece ser um emprego de tempo integral." Edward comentou.

"Você não está sendo pago muito bem." Eu disse.

"Hmm, você simplesmente vai ter que me dever agora, não é?"

Eu gostei da idéia. Eu podia sentir quatro pares de olhos em nós, esperando meu próximo movimento. O problema era, eu não tinha certeza se Edward estava brincando ou flertando. _Provavelmente, provocando,_ raciocinei comigo mesma. Ele prometeu que pararia, mas era muito divertido, então eu não me importei.

"Eu tenho um jeito que você pode recompensá-lo, Bella." Rosalie interrompeu, um sorriso travesso em seus lábios pintados. "Você pode fingir ser sua namorada. Olhe, Edward. É a sua pessoa favorita".

Antes que Edward, ou eu, tivéssemos conseguido nos virar para ver onde Rose estava apontando, a garçonete estava sobre nós. Ela era pequena com massas de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e tinha uma pequena cara de rato.

"Edward." Ela gritou. "Como vai você? Eu não tenho visto você em muito tempo".

"Hey, Jessica." A voz de Edward falhou o entusiasmo das garotas. "Eu estou muito bem. Você?"

A garota riu e Rose bufou. Jessica pareceu tomar conhecimento do resto de nós. "Rosalie, Jasper, eu deveria ter sabido que se Edward estava aqui, que vocês não estariam muito atrás".

Rose inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu para a garota, seus olhos atirando adagas. "Hey, Jess." A voz de Rose se encheu de alegria venenosa. "É tão bom vê-la, realmente".

A garota não pareceu notar o derramamento de sarcasmo de Rose. "Quem são seus amigos?"

"Este é o meu namorado Emmett. Esta é a namorada de Jasper, Alice. E esta é-"

"Esta é Bella." Edward cortou Rose antes que ela pudesse alegar que Edward e eu estávamos namorando. Eu sabia como Edward se sentia sobre a mentira. "Bella é a filha do Chefe Swan." Edward informou a Jessica. "Nós acabamos tendo uma aula juntos na faculdade. Mundo pequeno, huh?"

"Mundo pequeno." Jessica concordou com um sorriso parecendo muito forçado. "Posso trazer alguma coisa para vocês beberem?"

Nós todos pedimos alguns refrigerantes e a garota desapareceu.

"Isso foi bem." Jasper provocou Edward. Edward enterrou o rosto em suas mãos.

"Explique, por favor?" Alice pediu.

"Jessica praticamente perseguia Edward na escola." Rose explicou. "Essa garota não aceita um 'não' como resposta. Edward eventualmente teve que conseguir uma namorada falsa para fazê-la deixá-lo em paz".

"Ela era totalmente obcecada. O armário dela era como um santuário para a beleza de Edward".

"Jasper, cale a boca." A voz de Edward foi abafado por suas mãos.

"Ela está voltando, Bella." Rose fez um gesto com sua mão que eu deveria correr para mais perto de Edward.

Estreitei meus olhos para ela. Se eu corresse para mais perto, eu estaria sentada em cima dele. Talvez essa fosse a idéia.

"Aqui estão suas bebidas, pessoal." Jessica inclinou sobre a mesa dando a Edward e eu uma boa olhada para baixo de sua blusa. Edward desviou o olhar, fiquei assombra que ela poderia ser tão atirada. "Estão todos prontos para pedir?" Ela estava falando com todos, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram o rosto de Edward. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente sob seu olhar.

"Bella?" Ele me perguntou.

Enquanto ele falava o meu nome, Edward inclinou levemente seu braço sobre meus ombros. Eu desejei que o meu corpo não tremesse. O movimento era tão não característico de Edward. Eu podia ver que seus olhos estavam estabelecidos em _momentos desesperados exigem medidas desesperadas_.

Todos nós fizemos nossos pedidos e Jessica foi embora.

"Desculpe por isso." Edward murmurou. Ele começou a mover seu braço para longe, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não. Ela vai voltar. E eu acho que ela está nos observando da cozinha." _Sim, certo, sonhe com isso, Bella._ "Você quer que ela acredite nisso, não é?"

Edward me deu um sorriso confuso, mas acenou com a cabeça, de qualquer maneira. "Estou no jogo se você estiver." Edward parecia estar disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para manter a garota longe.

"Ooo." Emmett riu. "Isso vai ficar interessante".

Planejei o meu próximo passo com cuidado. Notei que, quando Jessica estava ao redor em outras mesas, os olhos dela sempre viravam em nossa direção. Uma vez, quando eu sabia que tinha a atenção dela, agarrei a mão de Edward na minha e aconcheguei-me mais perto dele. No início Edward me deu um olhar em pânico, mas entendeu por que eu estava fazendo isso.

Antes de muito tempo, Edward começou a jogar junto. Tinha se tornado uma espécie de jogo para assistir se nós poderíamos ficar um por cima do outro. Eu segurei a mão de Edward debaixo da mesa, Edward a trouxe para fora para que todos vissem. Eu o chamava de 'querido' e ele me chamava 'amor'.

Quando Jessica estabeleceu os pratos sobre a nossa mesa, um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha. Os dedos de Edward estavam brincando com uma mecha na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Eu assisti com orgulhosa satisfação quando os olhos de Jessica se estreitaram para a ponta dos dedos de Edward dançando em toda a minha nuca.

Eu tive o maior choque quando Edward começou a alimentar-me com o que havia em seu prato. Brincar de flertar de lado, isso estava pulando para um outro reino. Toda a situação estava começando a ficar um pouco irreal.

Antes de sairmos Edward deslizou seu casaco em meus ombros e eu fiz um comentário muito sincero sobre o quão bom ele cheirava. Edward segurou minha mão apertada e nós seguimos os outros pela porta da frente.

Parte de mim esperava o pretexto para cair no momento em que estávamos do lado de fora, mas Edward continuou jogando. Tinha sido muito divertido para nós dois. Tínhamos atravessado várias linhas da fronteira da nossa amizade e isso fez de nós dois um pouco tontos.

"Ok, não importa o quão diabólico isso tenha sido, eu tenho que admitir que eu não tive tanto divertimento em muito tempo." Edward me puxou para perto no seu lado.

Deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele. "É bom saber que eu sou divertida de se estar ao redor. Talvez agora você tenha uma boa razão para passar algum tempo comigo. Posso manter as garotas afastadas".

"Sim, e eu posso pegar você. Trabalho de tempo integral para nós dois. Talvez você devesse morar comigo, _amor_." Ele brincou.

"Você terá que perguntar ao meu pai se ele está bem com isso, _querido_." Eu provoquei de volta.

Edward e eu rimos juntos.

"Deus, vocês dois estão ficando muito melosos demais nisso." Emmett disse, a única pessoa aqui que ignorava completamente os meus sentimentos em relação a Edward. Com exceção de Edward, eu esperava.

Rosalie deu uma colotovelada nas costelas de Emmett. "Ow. O quê?"

Rose deu a ele um olhar duro. Eu tinha a sensação de que Emmett não seria inconsciente durante muito mais tempo.

Quando chegamos aos carros, Alice e Jasper entraram no banco traseiro do Volvo rapidamente. Edward e eu ficamos do lado de fora do carro vendo Rose e Emmett dirigirem para longe. Uma vez que o conversível vermelho estava fora de vista, Edward se virou para mim.

"Você se divertiu hoje?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, toneladas".

"Bom." Edward sorriu satisfeito. "Estou realmente contente que podemos nos divertir juntos. Você é uma boa amiga, Bella".

Havia aquela palavrinha de novo. Essa pequena palavra estúpida que me fez perder toda a esperança. Ah, como eu a odiava.

Edward pegou minha mão e me virou. Como ele deveria ter esperado, eu tropecei para trás, caindo contra a porta traseira do passageiro. Edward tinha tropeçado também. Ele estava a poucos centímetros de distância de mim. Eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo.

Minha respiração acelerou. Eu tinha certeza que Edward deve ter sido capaz de ouvir meu coração batendo no meu peito. Meu corpo todo tremia. Aquela corrente elétrica estava de volta. Eu senti como se tivesse furado meu dedo em uma tomada elétrica e que o choque estava vibrando através do meu corpo.

Edward olhou para mim. Aquele olhar intenso estava de volta em seus olhos. Parecia que ele estava discutindo com ele mesmo. Ele se inclinou para mais perto mim. Meu coração crepitou. Cada fantasia que eu já tive sobre esse homem estava jogando através da minha cabeça em uma velocidade incrível. Parecia como se elas pudessem realmente estar se tornando realidade.

Então ele se afastou.

Eu percebi que ele tinha estado apoiado em cima de mim para abrir a porta para mim. Eu queria me bater.

_Isso é o que você consegue por desejar. Lembre como ele acabou de usar a palavra com 'a'. Ele não iria beijá-la depois de acabar de dizer quão boa amiga você é._

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei e deslizei para o meu lugar, esperando que a escuridão encobritia o meu rubor.

"Tão perto." Alice sussurrou atrás de mim quando Edward fechou a porta.

Eu suspirei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Aaaaaa, que Edward lerdinho… Bella pronta para o beijo e ele se afasta… mas adorei os dois fingindo ser namorados para afastar Jessica._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no sábado!_

_Pra quem ainda não viu, coloquei um cronograma de postagens das fics no meu perfil._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Gizeli O__: o POV do Edward vem depois que essa fic terminar, com a fic __**Geek Love: Edward's History**__, que começarei a postar assim que essa acabar, ou seja, daqui a 4 caps.!_


	10. Conhecer os Pais

**Capítulo 10 – Conhecer os Pais**

Limpei os pratos do almoço da mesa da cozinha e joguei-os na pia. Alice estava sentada em um banquinho no balcão folheando a última edição da revista _Seventeen_, ocasionalmente revirando seus olhos.

O telefone tocou. Eu olhei para o receptor, desejando que Charlie tivesse um identificador de chamadas Até agora quatro pessoas diferentes tinham ligado porque tinham ouvido que eu estava na cidade. Com um suspiro, eu atendi o telefone.

"Olá?"

"Hey, é Edward".

"Oi." Eu quase engasguei com a palavra. Edward e eu não tínhamos conversado desde a estupidez em Port Angles duas noites atrás. "O que acontece?"

"Jasper está vindo para buscar você e Alice em uma hora. Meus pais queriam que eu trouxesse meus amigos. Eles querem ter certeza de que você não é imaginária." Eu quase podia ouvir o sorriso travesso de Edward do outro lado do telefone.

Eu senti vontade de vomitar. Conhecer os pais de Edward? Eu já conhecia o Dr. Cullen, mas isso não era uma situação de emergência. Embora, se eu desmaiasse, poderia haver uma. "Parece divertido".

"Ótimo. Emmett disse algo sobre pegar alguns filmes, ou qualquer outra coisa, então eu não sei até quão tarde vocês ficarão." Ele riu. "Tenho certeza que você poderia se mudar para cá e minha mãe não se importaria".

Eu me permiti arquivar essa parte da informação à distância para a fantasia mais tarde. "Bem, se vamos estar aí em uma hora, eu preciso desligar o telefone. Alice precisa da quantidade adequada de tempo para me vestir".

A cabeça de Alice estalou acima da revista. "Uma hora?" Ela murmurou.

Eu assenti.

Ela praguejou e correu subindo as escadas para o meu quarto.

"Oh, querido, você me deixou em apuros." Eu provoquei. "Alice não gosta de ter menos que um dia de alerta para que ela possa pensar sobre o que eu devo vestir".

"Sério?" Edward riu. "Ela veste você todos os dias?"

"Não, só em ocasiões especiais, o que ela decidiu que seria essa semana inteira. É melhor eu ir." Eu suspirei, aguardando a minha maldição.

"Ok, vejo você em uma hora".

"Tchau, Edward".

"Tchau".

Desliguei o telefone e imediatamente comecei a entrar em pânico. Eu conheceria os pais de Edward. _Seus pais!_ Claro que isso não significava nada. Eu era apenas sua amiguinha. Não era como se eu fosse conhecê-los como a namorada de Edward, ou qualquer coisa.

_Pare de pânico, Bella. Controle-se._

Respirei fundo e corri para o meu quarto atrás de Alice.

Para minha surpresa, Alice não estava rasgando as minhas coisas. Ela estava gentilmente folheando suas pilhas de roupas cuidadosamente dobradas, obviamente procurando por algo específico.

"Coloque isso." Ela apontou para o meu armário.

Pendurado na porta estava um vestido simples. Que vinha apenas até meus joelhos. O tecido era branco de algodão ilhós. Era realmente muito bonito, embora eu não fosse uma pessoa de vestidos.

"Alice, você comprou isso para mim?" Eu perguntei. Eu nunca tinha visto o vestido antes.

"Sim." Ela suspirou. Ela sabia que eu odiava quando ela me comprava coisas. "Eu tinha a sensação de que isso poderia acontecer e eu queria que você tivesse a roupa perfeita. Agora, passe uma escova nesse seu cabelo".

Puxei o vestido por cima da minha cabeça. Fiquei surpresa quando olhei para mim nas portas do meu armário. Se algum dia eu casasse, este teria sido o tipo de vestido que eu teria escolhido. Simples e bonito.

"Branco, Alice? É realmente a melhor idéia?"

Alice estava vestindo uma saia jeans. "Bem, eu fui para um tipo de aparência 'virginal'. Você vai conhecer os pais dele, afinal".

Olhei de volta para mim mesma no espelho. "Eu realmente preciso de alguma ajuda para ter a aparência virginal? Eu pareço assim 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana".

"Bem," Alice começou arrastando uma escova de cabelo pelo meio das minhas ondas, "eu queria que você parecesse doce, o que você parece".

Alice passou vários minutos tentando torcer meu cabelo para cima em vários estilos. Eventualmente, ela desistiu e deixou-o cair naturalmente sobre meus ombros.

"Isso parece o melhor, eu acho." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela realmente detestava deixar-me lá fora despreparada.

"Alice, eu pareço bem. Deixe-me." Eu estabeleci-me em minha cama e observei Alice ocupar-se com seu próprio cabelo e maquiagem.

Alice me jogou um par de sapatilhas que eram feitas do mesmo material que o meu vestido. "Aqui." Ela me entregou um casaco de cashmere azul claro para vestir por cima do meu vestido. "Agora você está perfeita".

"Tanto faz." Eu nunca me vestia tão menininha se eu pudesse evitar. Eu sabia que estava bonita, mas isso era extremamente estranho para mim.

Desci para deixar um bilhete para Charlie, dizendo que eu estaria na casa dos Cullen e não tinha idéia de quando voltaria para casa e para ele não se preocupar. Assim que terminei de escrever, vi Jasper esperando no que eu assumi que era o carro de seus pais. "Alice, ele está aqui." Eu gritei pelas escadas. Eu tentei acalmar o meu pânico.

A casa de Edward era ridiculamente grande para uma família de três pessoas. Será que eles precisam de um mapa para cada um? A grande casa estava situada entrando na floresta ao lado do rio que corria através de Forks.

Eu fiquei boaquiaberta para a casa por alguns minutos.

"É outra coisa, não é?" Jasper disse.

"Sim." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer em resposta.

"As portas da frente estão abertas." Jasper acenou para a varanda. "Basta entrar. Há algo que eu queria mostrar para Alice aqui atrás".

Alice me deu um olhar muito estranho que me fez decidir que eu não queria saber. "Tudo bem." Eu assenti. "Vão se divertir".

Os dois desapareceram em torno da parte traseira da casa e eu fui até a varanda. As portas de vidro estavam ambas abertas. Eu quase me bati quando ouvi um som fraco vindo da parte de trás da casa.

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu caminhava pela porta da frente. O piso inferior inteiro era apenas uma sala enorme. O espaço enorme tinha mais metros quadrados do que a minha casa inteira.

Perto do fundo, em um canto, Edward estava sentado debruçado sobre um piano de cauda. Lembrei-me de meu pai dizendo uma vez como Edward tocava. Eu realmente nunca tinha ouvido falar disso antes.

Edward estava tão focado na peça de Chopin que ele estava tocando que nem percebeu eu andando atrás dele. Eu observei suas mãos correrem para frente e para trás através das teclas com tanta paixão e precisão. A força dos acordes e a energia que Edward estava colocando dentro delas quase me derrubou. Eu não respirei até que o último acorde soou e os dedos de Edward se afastaram das notas.

Ele se virou e sorriu para mim. "Hey, eu não ouvi você entrar".

"Sua atenção estava ocupada em outra coisa." Eu dei de ombros.

"Sim." Edward riu. "Eu fico assim quando toco, às vezes. É bom estar em casa, eu consigo tocar em um piano de verdade, não naquele pedaço de lixo quebrado que tenho no apartamento".

"Esse foi o Prelúdio Raindrop, não foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Edward parecia confuso. "Você conhece Chopin?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu conhecia pouco ou nada quando se trata de música clássica, mas eu adorava Chopin. "Eu tenho alguns CDs de Chopin." Expliquei. Alguns era um eufemismo. Através da internet eu tinha comprado todas as músicas que Chopin alguma vez tinha escrito.

"Onde estão Alice e Jasper?" Edward perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Hum, Jasper levou Alice para o lado de trás da casa. Ele disse que queria mostrar uma coisa para ela." Eu levantei minhas mãos. "Eu decidi que eu não queria saber".

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Provavelmente é melhor. Você pode colocar suas coisas aqui".

Eu deslizei minha bolsa do meu ombro e chutei sob o piano. Decidindo que estava suficientemente quente aqui dentro, eu também tirei o casaco de cashmere e deixei-o cair em cima da minha bolsa.

Edward riu.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, não vendo nenhuma razão para ele rir de mim.

"Você combina com o resto da casa".

Era verdade, tudo no andar inferior era branco, as paredes, o tapete e até os sofás.

"Bem," eu brinquei, "se eu ficar nervosa, eu voltarei para a parede, ou algo assim. Ninguém vai me ver".

Edward me deu um sorriso torto. "Minha mãe vai desafiadoramente expulsar você por combinar com os móveis." Houve um som do outro lado da casa que fez Edward e eu saltamos. "Oh, e aqui está ela".

Edward se levantou do piano e colocou sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas, guiando-me pela ampla sala para encontrar sua mãe e seu pai, que tinham acabado de chegar.

Edward parecia extremamente com seu pai. Eles tinham o mesmo rosto sorridente, as mesmas maçãs do rosto altas e ambos eram generosamente lindos. Mas Edward tinha os olhos verdes de sua mãe. Seu cabelo era muito mais próximo da cor e textura do cabelo da Sra. Cullen. A mulher tinha apenas a minha altura. Tanto o Dr. como a Sra. Cullen pareciam jovens demais para terem um filho de 21 anos de idade, mas Edward era definitivamente deles.

"Mãe, pai, esta é Bella".

"Olá, Bella." Dr. Cullen apertou a minha mão. "É muito bom ver você de novo".

"É bom vê-lo novamente também, Dr. Cullen." Corei quando o pai de Edward me examinou através de seus óculos.

"Carlisle, por favor, Bella. Eu só sou o Dr. Cullen no trabalho. Aqui eu sou apenas Carlisle".

A mãe de Edward segurou minha mão na dela. "Esme. É tão bom finalmente conhecê-la, Bella. Ouvimos muito sobre você nas últimas semanas".

Semanas? Isso significava que Edward estava falando de mim antes de ele vir para casa. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não ficar muito animada com a idéia.

"Você tem uma casa muito bonita." Eu disse.

Falamos de generalidades por um tempo. A mãe de Edward era muito agradável e alegre. Após cerca de cinco minutos, Rosalie explodiu através da porta da frente com Emmett, Alice e Jasper no reboque.

"Esme." Rose gritou. Ela correu para a mãe de Edward e envolveu-a em um abraço.

Esme beijou a loira na bochecha. "Rosie, querida. Sentimos tanto a sua falta. E Jasper," Esme afastou-se de Rose para abraçar seu irmão, "sentimos sua falta também".

Rose deu um abraço em Carlisle e Jasper apertou sua mão.

"Esme, Carlisle, este é Emmett." Rose colocou sua mão no ombro de Emmett, como uma apresentadora de TV.

Emmett apertou as mãos dos pais de Edward enquanto Jasper apresentou Alice. Alice pulou para abraçar Esme, como se não houvesse outra opção.

"Eu adoro ter a casa cheia." Esme suspirou, olhando para nós seis. "Vocês, crianças, são bem vindos aqui a qualquer momento, quer Edward queira, ou não".

Todos nós rimos.

O disco vermelho brilhante voou pelo ar, sendo capturado por Alice pouco antes de atingir o chão. Meus cinco amigos estavam abaixo, espalhados pelo gramado da frente dos Cullen, jogando frisbee e rindo. Eu assistia a uma distância segura na varanda.

"Você não está jogando?" Esme tinha ido para a varanda e estava encostada na grade ao meu lado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Se eu jogar, então alguém vai se machucar".

Esme inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Alguém?"

Apontei para mim mesma.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu não sou tão boa com a coordenação olho-mão." Eu expliquei.

"Sim," ela riu suavemente, "eu me lembro de Edward mencionando algo sobre isso".

Nós assistimos o jogo em silêncio por alguns minutos. Não era realmente um jogo, apenas jogando o frisbee para frente e para trás, mas com Emmett ao redor, tudo conseguia se tornar uma competição. Ele estava constantemente bloqueando Edward na tentativa de impedi-lo de apanhar o Frisbee.

"Estou muito feliz que vocês estejam aqui." Esme quebrou o silêncio. "Todos vocês, mas especialmente você, Bella".

Esme deve ter interpretado o meu olhar confuso corretamente. "Edward nunca foi uma criança muito sociável. Os únicos amigos que ele já tinha tido antes eram Jasper e Rose. Quando eu descobri que Rose tinha um namorado, fiquei preocupada. Significava que poderia haver uma pessoa a menos na vida dele. Então Jasper encontrou alguém também, eu estava com medo que Edward perderia Jasper também".

Esme observou seu filho correr através do campo, batendo em Jasper e rindo. Ela sorriu. "Então ele me contou sobre você. Fiquei tão aliviada ao saber que ele tinha uma nova amiga, e então não apenas você, mas Alice também. Desde que Edward conheceu você, ele realmente fez novos amigos. É uma pequena contrariedade chocante".

Eu ri. Eu não estava longe do meu pensamento original que Edward era um cara muito solitário.

Nós dois observamos como Alice fez uma tentativa de cobrir Edward. Ele apenas casualmente levantou-a e deixou-a cair em seus pés uns cinco centímetros para a direita. Uma coisa era certa, Edward não era mais estranho, ou sem amigos.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi, Edward fez uma tentativa, mas eu não entendi, Alice é sua companheira de quarto, certo?"

"Sim".

"E Alice dança com Rose?" Esme apontou cada uma quando ela dizia seus nomes.

"Uh huh".

"Alice conheceu Jasper através de Edward quando você correu para os dois no cinema".

Eu assenti.

"E você e Edward tem uma aula juntos, é assim que vocês se conheceram?"

"Certo." Eu disse. "Eu também tive uma aula com Emmett no ano passado. Estudamos juntos para a prova final".

Esme sacudiu a cabeça e riu. "É realmente um mundo pequeno quando você pensa sobre isso".

"Edward conta tudo a você?" Perguntei causalmente. Ela parecia saber muito sobre todos. Minha mãe tinha falado ao telefone e até encontrado Alice algumas vezes e, ainda hoje, a chama de Amy.

"Sim." Esme assentiu. "Edward sempre foi muito aberto com seu pai e comigo. Ele me liga duas vezes por semana como um relógio e nunca deixa de enviar um e-mail para seu pai enquanto ele está no trabalho. Edward é muito bom sobre manter contato com sua gente".

Senti uma pontada de culpa momentânea. Eu apenas conversava com minha mãe quando ela me ligava e eu raramente ligava para Charlie. Eu me senti como uma pessoa ruim.

"Ele se sente culpado pela forma como ele tratou você." Esme disse, do nada. "Ainda".

"Sério?" Eu perguntei. Eu sabia que ele havia se sentido mal no início, mas eu nunca tive a impressão de que Edward estava chafurdando na dor.

"Ele me disse," eu escolhi minhas palavras com cuidado, "por que ele age assim. Ele me contou sobre a maneira que a maioria das garotas o tratam. Isso me fez pensar, Edward já foi ferido por uma daquelas garotas? Como, realmente ferido? Simplesmente parece que existe algo mais do que ele está me dizendo".

Esme considerou seu filho por um momento e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Eu nunca soube sobre Edward ter sentimentos por uma garota – antes." Ela colocou uma ênfase estranha sobre a palavra 'antes'. "Ele está sempre à procura de algo especial. Não, a atitude de Edward vem de pura frustração. Ele não podia suportar o modo como essas meninas trabalham tão duro para conseguir sua atenção e, em seguida, viram o nariz quando descobrem que ele não era o que elas queriam que ele fosse. Ele simplesmente não queria mais lidar com isso".

"Hmm." Eu disse. Eu acho que Edward estava me contando toda a verdade.

"Edward diz que vocês dois têm muito em comum".

"Um pouco." Dei de ombros. "Não é uma tonelada".

"Isso é bom." Esme sorriu. "Você não quer ter muito em comum".

Eu dei a ela um olhar de questionamento.

"Se você gastar todo o seu tempo com pessoas que são como você, então você nunca crescerá. Você nunca está aberta a coisas novas. Se você tem alguém em sua vida com quem você tem bastante em comum de modo que você possa manter sempre uma conversa, então isso é ótimo. Mas para ter um relacionamento real, você deve ter diferenças. Elas irão forçá-la a esticar seus limites. Para se tornar a pessoa que você será".

Eu ainda devo ter parecido confusa. Eu sabia que me sentia confusa.

"Deixe-me explicar. Quando eu era menina, eu era um pouco mais de uma estreante. Eu só passava tempo com meninas como eu, que tudo com o que elas se importavam era esbarrar com um marido rico e atraente. Quando eu conheci Carlisle, eu tinha que tê-lo, nada me impediria isso. Quanto mais tempo eu passei com ele, mais eu cresci como pessoa. Carlisle me disse que eu poderia ser mais que uma espécie de esposa-troféu. Ele me fez perceber todo o potencial do que eu queria ser, não o que as minhas amigas queriam ser. Carlisle mudou-me para melhor em muitas maneiras. Eu acho que você pode mudar Edward, e ele pode mudar você".

Olhei para Esme. O que ela quis dizer com isso? Ela estaria dizendo que ela queria que eu estivesse com seu filho? Ou ela apenas quis dizer nessa mudança como amiga de Edward? Provavelmente amiga.

Eu sorri para ela, realmente não sabendo o que dizer. Esme colocou uma mão em meu ombro. "Você é uma menina muito bonita e inteligente." Ela me deu um último sorriso e desapareceu para dentro de casa.

Fiquei lá parada em choque por algum tempo. Eu realmente não poderia fazer cara ou coroa para o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Olhei de volta para o jogo. Depois de alguns momentos, Edward olhou para mim. Ele encontrou meus olhos e sorriu.

"Gente, eu estou fora." Edward levantou a mão e se afastou do grupo.

Sentei-me numa das cadeiras de vime que estavam espalhadas por toda a varanda. Edward subiu as escadas e se inclinou em uma coluna.

"Você estava conversando com a minha mãe?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Ter todos vocês aqui a fez tão feliz. Estou chamando isto de seu presente de Dia das Mães. Meus pais sempre quiseram uma família grande." O sorriso de Edward desvaneceu-se.

"O que aconteceu?" Seu olhar triste me preocupou.

"Eu fui uma criança difícil - um trabalho duro. Depois de mim, minha mãe não podia ter mais filhos." Eu vi o olhar nos olhos de Edward. Ele se culpava.

"Edward-"

Ele me cortou balançando sua cabeça. "Ela superou isso. Eu também tive. Ela é um pouco mais envolvida na minha vida do que a maioria das mães, mas-" Edward encolheu os ombros. "Você realmente não pode culpá-la. Rose e Jasper são como seus filhos também. E eu tenho certeza que ela estaria muito pronta para adotar você se você pedisse. Ela já ama todos vocês. Alice e Emmett também. Rose e Jasper estão felizes em saber que ela aprova".

_Mas você está feliz em saber que ela aprova?_ Eu não pude deixar de perguntar na minha cabeça. _Isso é o que eu quero saber._

Edward me deu aquele sorriso torto sem preço. Meu coração balbuciou em meu peito.

"Ok." Edward suspirou. "Que filmes você pegou, Emmett?"

Emmett sorriu e pegou o saco de plástico que ele tinha deixado pela porta. "Eu tenho esses só para você, Bella".

Eu dei a Emmett um olhar interrogativo, ele apenas sorriu para mim.

"Desculpe." A boca de Rose mexeu por trás das costas de Emmett.

Emmett despejou o saco de DVDs de cabeça para baixo sobre a mesa do café. Os DVDs eram em sua maioria em preto com escrita vermelha. Eu peguei o de cima. Drácula. Eu peguei outro. Rainha dos Condenados.

"Estou sentindo um tema." Eu disse. Emmett não podia deixar a coisa de vampiro de semanas antes passar. A única maneira para ele passar por perder para Edward era zombar de mim em cada chance possível.

Edward revirava os filmes. "Você pegou todos os filme de vampiros na loja?"

Emmett sorriu. "Sim".

"Bem." Edward entregou a caixa de 'Entrevista com o Vampiro' para Jasper, que colocou-no no aparelho de DVD. "É melhor começar se planejamos passar pela metade disso essa noite".

Embora isso não tenha realmente me surpreendido, aquela mesma velha emoção de excitação percorreu-me quando Edward sentou-se ao meu lado em um dos grandes sofás brancos. Estávamos dividindo com Alice e Jasper, o que significava que Edward e eu estávamos um pouco mais perto do que o normal, como na distância que estávamos no restaurante. A única diferença agora era que estávamos espremidos juntos _e_ estava escuro. Estar perto de Edward no escuro fez minha pele zumbir.

Assisti o filme com moderado interesse. Eu já tinha visto este algumas vezes e conhecia muito bem. Era um dos poucos filmes que eu realmente gostei mais do que o livro. Era, também, na minha opinião, o único exemplo de Tom Cruise atuando bem.

Drácula não era nada como o livro. Ele tinha muito mais sexo do que eu esperava. Fez estar sentada ao lado de Edward parecer um pouco estranho. Nós tínhamos assistido filmes com sexo neles antes, mas nunca tínhamos estado tão perto juntos. Edward não pareceu notar.

"Por que vampiros e lobisomens nunca se dão bem?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta enquanto assistia Anjos da Noite.

"Inimigos naturais." Edward explicou.

"Mas por quê?" A resposta de Edward não era suficientemente boa para mim.

"Eu não sei. Se algum dia eu encontrar um, eu vou perguntar." Edward brincou.

Eu dei um soco no ombro dele. Ele bagunçou meu cabelo divertidamente.

Em algum lugar entre Rainha dos Condenados e Nosferatu, Edward tinha jogado seu braço sobre o meu ombro. Não me lembro quando isso aconteceu, só me lembro de olhar com o canto do meu olho e ver Esme cutucando as costelas de Carlisle e apontando para nós. Ambos estavam sorrindo.

Quanto mais tarde ficava, menos eu era capaz de seguir os enredos. Era tudo muito simples, garota conhece um garoto, o garoto acaba por ser um vampiro, que se esforça para não matar a garota, apesar de seus instintos, e o final sempre varia de acordo com quem o escreveu. Tanto o garoto como a garota acabavam bem, ou a garota era comida. Este último sempre era o meu favorito.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça e me aconcheguei no corpo quente de Edward. _Aproveite enquanto você pode,_ eu disse a mim mesma. _Cedo ou tarde ele vai perceber você, e então ele não vai deixar você tão perto novamente._

Edward inclinou sua cabeça contra a minha e brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo, desinteressado no filme.

"Esses filmes são todos iguais." Ele murmurou para mim.

"Mmm." Eu concordei. Eu estava muito cansada para palavras de verdade.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*suspira*... que fofo Edward e Bella juntinhos no sofá, parece que ele está aos poucos demonstrando o que sente tb... e até Esme já percebeu os sentimentos que eles têm um pelo outro..._

_Bem, essa fic está quase acabando, só mais 3 caps.!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. La Push

**Capítulo 11 - La Push**

A primeira vez que você acorda num quarto estranho é assustador e desconcertante. Seu coração acelera e você passa por todas as coisas terríveis que poderiam ter acontecido com você na noite anterior. A segunda vez que você acorda num quarto estranho, é apenas irritante. Tudo que você pode pensar é, _de novo não_.

Ao contrário da minha experiência anterior, eu não havia consumido qualquer bebida alcoólica na noite anterior e era capaz de lembrar os acontecimentos que levaram-me a acordar em um lugar desconhecido. Eu estava na casa dos pais de Edward. A julgar pelo fato de que o quarto parecia vivo, eu estava no quarto de Edward, de novo.

Lembrei-me de cair no sono enquanto assistia o filme. Bem, não realmente. Lembrei-me de estar muito cansada e depois eu não lembro de mais nada, então eu _devo_ ter adormecido. Edward deve ter me carregado até aqui. Maldição. Essa foi a segunda vez que ele tinha me carregado e eu não tinha conseguido estar consciente em nenhuma ocasião.

Eu rolei e bati em algo. A coisa gemeu e se moveu. Eu me virei para o meu outro lado para olhar o que tinha sido deitado ao meu lado.

Enquanto eu estava envolvida no grosso edredom, Edward tinha dormido em cima dos cobertores. Ele ainda estava em sua roupa da noite anterior.

Edward abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Ele piscou algumas vezes, como se tentando determinar se ele estava ou não realmente acordado.

Por um momento eu tentei não pensar muito e apenas absorver o fato de que eu estava acordando ao lado de Edward. Seus belos olhos verdes estavam brilhando à luz ridiculamente brilhante do seu quarto. Sorri para mim mesma. Eu tinha uma teoria de que Edward apenas rolava para fora da cama pela manhã, dando um olhar sobre o seu cabelo eu era capaz de provar-me correta.

"É de manhã, não é?" Ele me perguntou. Seu rosto parecia hesitante, como se ele estivesse esperando a raiva de algum tipo vir de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Edward sentou-se e de repente estava do outro lado do quarto, sua cabeça em suas mãos e de costas para mim. "Oh Deus, Bella. Sinto muito. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse".

Sentei-me em cima da cama. "Que o quê acontecesse, Edward?"

Edward cegamente apontou para a cama. "Eu não queria dormir. Quando eu trouxe você até aqui na noite passada eu tinha a intenção de ir dormir em um dos quartos de hóspedes, mas quando eu coloquei você para baixo – bem - você tinha um aperto muito firme em mim. Você não me deixou ir".

Corei. Eu imaginava que eu também poderia ter dito algo, mas eu duvidava que Edward me diria se eu tivesse.

"Eu pensei que eu poderia esperar até que você soltasse, mas eu devo ter estado mais cansado do que eu pensava." O rosto de Edward ainda estava coberto por suas mãos. "Eu sinto muito".

Levantei-me para fora da cama, esperando que, se eu me afastasse dela, então Edward poderia se acalmar um pouco. Alisei o vestido agora muito amassado e corri meu dedos pelos meus cabelos emaranhados.

"Edward," eu disse claramente, "eu não me importo. Não se sinta constrangido. Está perfeitamente bem. O que _me_ preocupa é o que vou dizer ao meu pai".

Edward baixou as mãos e se virou para olhar para mim. "Minha mãe ligou para o seu pai na noite passada. Ela disse que você e Alice estavam esgotadas e ficariam em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Ela estava meio certa, Alice ficou no quarto de hóspedes, com Jasper." Edward revirou seus olhos. Ele estava começando a relaxar um pouco.

"Emmett e Rose?" Eu perguntei.

"Desapareceram para Deus sabe onde." Edward disse. "Eu não quis saber e eu ainda não sei".

"Isso é duas vezes agora." Eu disse, referindo-se ao meu ataque de sono incontrolável. "Eu pareço cair no sono muito quando estou perto de você." Se eu não o provocasse, então ele voltaria a sentir-se culpado.

Edward riu suavemente. Um sorriso delicado brincando em seus lábios. Eu estava perdendo alguma coisa.

"É estranho," eu continuei, "eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que dorme em qualquer lugar. Eu realmente só posso dormir na minha própria cama. Estou geralmente nervosa demais para dormir em outro lugar".

"Acho que isso significa que eu simplesmente a deixo confortável." Edward disse.

"Sim." Eu concordei. "Você deixa".

Estava incrivelmente ensolarado naquele dia e foi decidido que, depois que Alice e eu tivéssemos feito uma viagem de volta para casa para trocar de roupa, que nós todos iríamos para a praia de La Push. Eu não estive na reserva desde que eu tinha doze anos e idade suficiente para ficar sozinha em casa quando Charlie saía em suas viagens de pesca no verão.

Como de costume, Rose e Emmett já estavam na praia quando chegamos lá. Rose estava deitada sobre um cobertor, lendo o que parecia ser um romance. Emmett estava fora a alguma distância jogando uma bola no ar e apanhando-a.

Era o dia mais ensolarado que eu poderia lembrar de ter tido em Forks, por isso aproveitei a oportunidade e passei algumas horas deitada no meu estômago, absorvendo o sol e lendo Dune, que eu tinha acabado de pegar o pedido de Edward para que eu misturasse um pouco de ficção científica à minha dieta.

Rose me cutucou no braço. "Hey, eu ouvi dizer que Edward nunca voltou para baixo ontem a noite. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu estava dormindo".

"Mas ele ainda estava lá quando você acordou, hein?"

Como ela sabia disso? Eu ainda não tinha dito a Alice.

"Hum, sim. Ele estava. Não foi grande coisa. Edward estava um pouco envergonhado, mas," eu dei de ombros, não realmente certa de como terminar a minha frase.

"Tudo bem, ótimo." Rose sorriu timidamente. "Seja dessa maneira." Rose se afastou de mim ainda sorrindo.

Senti-me confusa. Eu realmente não tinha dito nada a ninguém sobre o que tinha acontecido. Isso significava que, ou Alice tinha acabado de colocar algumas peças em conjunto, ou que Edward havia dito a Emmett ou Jasper o que tinha acontecido.

Olhei para os meninos. Eles estavam jogando a alguma distância com a bola de futebol de Emmett. Eu podia ver que Edward estava falando um pouco enquanto os outros dois só ouviam. Parte de mim queria chegar mais perto para ouvir sobre o que Edward estava falando com eles, mas eu tinha a sensação de que se eu fosse até lá, então Edward poderia parar de falar.

Eu suspirei, decidindo que eu estava imaginando coisas de novo e voltei para o meu livro.

"Bella".

Eu olhei para cima, assustada por entre as páginas do meu livro. Edward estava agachado em frente a mim, parecendo como um terrível leão prestes a atacar a sua presa. Ele estava sorrindo.

"O quê?"

"Eu estava pensando se você queria ficar longe dessa estupidez," Edward acenou com a cabeça em direção aos nossos amigos, que tinham estado ocupados durante a última hora tentando enterrar Emmett na areia, "e ir para uma caminhada comigo na praia. Há – uh - algo sobre o qual eu queria falar com você." O sorriso de Edward vacilou quando ele disse essa última parte.

_Uh, oh,_ eu pensei. _Isso não pode ser bom. Eu estou ferrada._

"Claro." Eu sorri.

Edward ajudou-me a levantar e observou enquanto eu escovava a areia fora de mim. Eu odeio areia.

Nos dirigimos ao norte, lentamente serpenteando até a costa. Edward não disse nada por um tempo. Eu apenas esperei a bomba cair.

"Bella." Ele começou. Eu podia ouvir a resignação em sua voz. Tentei não me encolher involuntariamente. "Bella, eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada".

"Edward." Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. "Eu já disse a você, eu não estou irritada. Pare de se preocupar".

"Eu só – eu só não queria dar a você uma idéia errada." Os olhos de Edward estavam observando nossos pés.

O meu coração caiu. _Oh, ele não queria me dar a idéia errada. Certo. _"Você não deu." Eu respondi honestamente. "Eu te conheço melhor do que isso".

Edward riu. Ele olhou para mim e pude ver o alívio em seus olhos. "Ótimo. Eu tinha medo que eu poderia ter ferrado a dinâmica da nossa amizade".

Eu internamente me encolhi com essa estúpida palavra.

"Eu só não queria afetar o que nós temos".

_Então, o que ele está dizendo é: ele gosta de nós do jeito que somos. Nada mais._

"Você não afetou." Sorri novamente. Eu estava ficando realmente boa em cobrir minhas emoções quando se tratava de Edward.

Enquanto Edward e eu andávamos, me dei conta de duas figuras que estavam caminhando para o sul da praia, se aproximando de nós. À medida que nos aproximávamos, eu poderia perceber que as duas figuras extremamente altas eram rapazes que provavelmente viviam na reserva.

Quando estávamos a uma distância de cinqüenta metros, comecei a ficar nervosa. O menor dos dois deu uma cotovelada no mais alto nas costelas e disse algo a ele. O mais alto sorriu com maldade para nós. "Hey, Cullen." Ele gritou. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"É um país livre." Edward gritou de volta condescendentemente. "Eu posso estar aqui se eu quiser".

"Oh," o rapaz mais alto continuou a avançar sobre nós, "isso nós veremos".

Edward sorriu desdenhosamente. "Bella, corra." Ele murmurou para mim. Afastei-me de Edward tão rapidamente quanto podia. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward comprar uma briga com alguém e eu não tinha certeza se ele seria capaz de vencer essa pessoa excepcionalmente alta.

O rapaz alto movimentou-se em alta velocidade em direção a Edward, seu amigo simplesmente continuou andando em um ritmo normal, sorrindo. Edward manteve sua posição até o último momento, movendo-se para fora do caminho exatamente a tempo, derrubando o garoto. Ele tropeçou e caiu de costas na areia. Edward colocou o pé no peito do rapaz e sorriu para ele empiricamente.

"Há." Foi tudo que Edward disse.

"Tudo bem, você ganha." O garoto fez uma careta. "Dessa vez".

Edward tirou o pé fora e estendeu a mão para ajudar o garoto. Para minha surpresa, o rapaz a pegou.

"Pelo que me lembro, eu ganhei da última vez também. E da vez anterior".

O menino zombou e bateu a areia fora de si mesmo.

"Você pode ser mais forte que eu, Jacob, mas eu sou mais inteligente que você." Edward riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Jacob, do jeito que um velho amigo cumprimenta o outro.

Nesse ponto o outro garoto estava em cima de nós. "Hey, Edward." Ele disse, dando a Edward um soco espiritual no braço.

"Hey, Seth. Muito tempo sem te ver".

"Bem, você tem estado fora na faculdade, cara. Não é que vamos conduzir todo o caminho até lá fora para vê-lo".

"Eu acho que deveríamos." Jacob disse, ele estava me olhando. "As meninas parecem ser muito mais quentes onde você está".

Edward riu e se virou para mim, apontando-me. "Caras, está é Bella. Ela é filha do chefe Swan. Bella, estes são Seth Clearwater e Jacob Black".

"Oi." Eu acenei timidamente para os rapazes mais altos.

"Bella e eu já nos conhecemos." Jacob disse, parecendo presunçoso.

"Você conhece?" Edward perguntou para mim, em vez de Jacob. Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Sim, nós brincávamos juntos, Bella e eu." Jacob sorriu para mim. "Eu não reconheci você sem lama em seu cabelo".

Estreitei meus olhos para Jacob. Lembrei dele imediatamente. Ele era o filho chato de Billy Black, o melhor amigo de Charlie. Eu tinha ficado eufórica quando descobri que eu não tinha mais que ir até a reserva, principalmente porque isso significava que eu não seria mais forçada a brincar com Jacob.

Jacob riu da minha cara feia. "Eu vejo que você se lembra de mim".

Edward riu também.

"Onde está Jasper?" Seth perguntou.

Edward apontou para trás. "Lá atrás com a namorada dele".

"Hey, está-" Jacob deu um assobio de lobo e moveu suas mãos para simular um tronco cheio de curvas, "- com ele?"

Edward fez uma cara de nojo. "Se eu estou supondo que com esse gesto bruto você quis dizer Rosalie, então sim, ela está lá também".

"Excelente." Jacob disse. "Hey, Seth, vamos descer e visitar os Hale e deixar Edward a sós com sua garota." Jacob começou a ir na direção em que Edward e eu tínhamos vindo.

Seth revirou os olhos e me deu um olhar de desculpas e seguiu seu amigo.

Uma vez que eles tinham ido embora, Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Você não vai contar para ele sobre Emmett?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Edward ainda estava rindo. "Deixe o pequeno imbecil descobrir por si mesmo. Vamos." Edward me fez um gesto para a frente. "Eu queria mostrar-lhe as poças de maré".

Nós angulamos em direção ao oceano e eu percebi que Edward estava me puxando em direção a uma massa de rochas que estavam ao longo da costa.

"Poças de maré?" Perguntei ceticamente.

Observei quando Edward pulou da areia para cima da primeira rocha. Senti o cheiro de um acidente no horizonte.

Edward estendeu sua mão para mim. "Eu vou te ajudar. Não se preocupe, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você".

Eu coloquei minha mão na de Edward. "Promete?"

"Prometo." Edward pegou minha mão com força e me puxou para cima da rocha em que ele estava parado.

Aterrissei a meros centímetros de distância dele. Tão perto que tudo que eu teria que fazer seria estar na ponta dos pés e eu o estaria beijando. _Não, Bella, não pense em beijá-lo._

"Firme?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim." Eu menti.

Edward soltou minha mão e saltou sobre a rocha seguinte. Ele se virou e lentamente me ajudou a fazer o meu caminho através de onde ele estava.

Isto era traiçoeiro. As rochas que não estavam preenchidas com poças estavam cobertas de algas. Eu sabia que Edward estava apenas lutando contra o destino, eu cairia, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Edward mostrou-me todas as pequenas coisas que viviam nas poças de maré. Ele destacou os caranguejos e minúsculos peixes que ficariam presos lá quando a maré baixasse.

Ele me mostrou essa criatura verde que eu achava que era uma flor. Edward me disse para enfiar meu dedo em seu centro. Se Edward não tivesse adivinhado a minha reação, eu teria caído sobre as costas quando a coisa verde fechou em volta do meu dedo. Edward tinha rido suavemente no meu ouvido, me segurando.

Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a areia. A terra firme. Eu fiquei um pouco animada demais quando cheguei perto. Eu não esperei para ver se Edward estava perto de mim e eu fui para dar um passo para uma rocha, sem ajuda. A rocha em que eu coloquei meu pé vacilou. Eu rapidamente voltei para a rocha anterior, mas perdi o equilíbrio e caí para a frente. Eu me peguei em minhas mãos, suspensa entre duas rochas e uma poça.

"Bella." Edward gritou, sua voz frenética. "Você está bem?"

"Bem." Eu disse. "Eu não estou molhada".

Empurrei-me de volta para os meus pés e fiz uma careta de dor. Isso não era bom. Eu encontrei uma outra rocha para me encostar, com medo de colocar algum peso no meu tornozelo.

Edward estava ao meu lado em um segundo. Ele me ajudou ao longo das últimas rochas e sentou-me na última, ajoelhando-se diante de mim na areia. Ele gentilmente puxou meu tênis para fora e levou minha meia com ele.

"Mexa seus dedos para mim." Ele disse, parecendo preocupado.

Eu mexi meus dedos dos pés para ele um pouco mais do que o necessário. Eu estava tentando provar que nada estava errado antes que eu tivesse de discutir isso.

Ele tocou algumas partes do meu pé e tornozelo. "Isso dói?"

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Olhe." Eu virei meu tornozelo ao redor. Doeu um pouco, mas não como se eu tivesse quebrado alguma coisa. "Eu apenas o torci. Já fiz isso antes".

Minhas palavras não poderiam persuadir o olhar preocupado para fora dos olhos de Edward. Ele não parava de franzir a testa.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu suspirei.

"Eu só me sinto mal. Prometi que não deixaria nada acontecer com você." Sua voz soou um pouco triste.

"Edward, nada aconteceu comigo".

"Sim, você se machucou." Sua voz era indignada.

"Sim, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que eu fiz isso." Eu mexi meu pé, escondendo meu estremecimento com a dor. "Eu só preciso mantê-lo imóvel por algumas horas e eu ficarei bem. Se eu não colocar qualquer pressão sobre ele, eu devo estar tão boa como nova amanhã de manhã".

Edward ainda estava olhando para o meu pé, que ele estava segurando em suas mãos. "Eu deveria levar você para casa." Ele disse calmamente.

"Edward, não." Eu afastei meu pé e puxei minha meia e tênis de volta. "Eu vou ficar aqui e me divertir com todo mundo".

Edward sorriu para a minha teimosia. "Está bem." Ele suspirou levantando.

"Bem," eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre os ombros de Edward para me ajudar a ficar de pé no meu pé bom, "é melhor irmos andando se eu vou voltar mancando para a praia antes do sol se pôr." O céu já estava laranja e roxo.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Ele se virou e ergueu-me em suas costas.

"Edward," eu resmunguei, "você não vai ser capaz de me levar todo o caminho assim".

"Bella, na noite passada eu carreguei você por dois lances de escada enquanto você estava inconsciente. Eu acho que consigo levá-la por meia milha em uma praia plana".

"Está bem." Eu peguei um melhor aperto sobre seus ombros, inconscientemente pressionando o meu peito em suas costas.

Edward respirou fundo, apertou o lado inferior dos meus joelhos e começou a descer a praia.

Eu tive que admitir que era divertido. Eu não tinha montado nas costas de ninguém desde que Charlie disse que eu tinha ficado muito grande. Eu provoquei Edward chamando-o de meu cavalinho, para o que ele gentilmente relinchou.

Não demorou muito para que eu pudesse ver seis figuras na praia. Do que eu poderia dizer, Jacob parecia estar incomodando Rosalie e Alice enquanto Seth jogava bola com Emmett e Jasper. Quando nos aproximamos, vi Emmett olhando para nós, então ele se inclinou para dizer alguma coisa para Jasper. Jasper deu a Emmett um olhar duro e bateu na sua nuca com a bola de futebol.

Eu disse a mim mesma para agradecer a Jasper depois, não importa o que Emmett tenha dito.

Antes que Emmett pudesse fazer um comentário a qualquer um de nós, Edward disse, "Ela caiu e torceu o tornozelo." Nenhum equívoco sobre a natureza do relacionamento de Edward e eu seria permitido. Se eu não posso tê-los, então ninguém pode.

Edward me sentou em um tronco ao lado da fogueira. "Tire seu tênis. Quero ter certeza que não está inchado".

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Edward." Resmunguei. Tirei meus tênis, de qualquer maneira. Eu não poderia dizer não para ele.

Edward cutucou meu pé por mais alguns segundos. "Tudo bem. Não se levante. Se você quiser alguma coisa, então peça a alguém. Se eu vir você tentar se levantar, então eu vou te levar pra casa".

"Sim, mamãe." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

Edward me deu um sorriso insolente. Mostrei a língua para ele.

Os meninos recolheram troncos e deixaram cair no poço do fogo na minha frente. Jacob tinha o fogo aceso antes do sol se pôr todo o caminho.

Quanto mais escuro ficava, mais eu era capaz de ver as estrelas. Edward deixou cair um cobertor sobre meus ombros e sentou-se ao meu lado. Ele passou os próximos vinte minutos apontando as várias constelações para mim. Tentei seguir os caminhos que a mão de Edward traçavam, mas eu estava perdida no céu cintilante.

Jacob começou a contar histórias. Movimentei-me para longe do tronco e para mais perto do fogo, inclinando-me contra os joelhos de Edward. A fumaça subiu bem alto no céu enquanto Jacob nos contava as velhas histórias de seus antepassados. Eu quase podia vê-los vivendo no fogo diante de mim.

Eu tinha estado tão focada na história de Jacob e tão extasiada com o fogo que eu não tinha sequer notado no início, quando os dedos de Edward começaram a pressionar minha nuca. Eu instintivamente inclinei minha cabeça para a frente, permitindo que Edward trabalhasse os nós no meu pescoço e nos meus ombros. É verdade o que dizem, pessoas que tocam piano são boas com suas mãos.

Edward continuou esfregando meus ombros através da história de Jacob e então com a história menos mística de Emmett, que envolveu a frase, 'entrou em um bar'.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça de volta para os joelhos de Edward e sorri para ele. Os olhos de Edward estavam dançando à luz da fogueira. Ele brincava com meus cabelos por um instante, apenas sorrindo para mim.

"Eu acho que eu deveria levá-la para casa antes de você adormecer em mim novamente".

"Mmm." Eu não queria admitir que eu estava cansada, mas eu sinceramente não tinha a energia para formar uma frase.

"Vamos lá. Está ficando tarde." Edward me deu meus tênis e eu esforcei-me para colocá-los. Eu realmente estava extremamente cansada.

Eu fiz um movimento para me levantar, mas fui interrompida pelas mãos de Edward. "Não, você não vai. Você não vai andar sobre este tornozelo".

Oops. Eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre o meu acidente. Se eu tivesse levantado, eu teria feito mais danos desnecessários.

Edward se ajoelhou ao meu lado e envolveu o cobertor apertado em volta do meu corpo. Eu nem sequer registrei as intenções de Edward até que ele já tinha me pegado em seus braços. Eu dei um gritinho e me agarrei ao seu pescoço pela minha vida.

Eu tentei fortemente não focar em quão perto eu estava de Edward. Eu podia senti-lo por toda parte. Seu coração batia contra o meu ombro. Eu estava completamente afogada em seu cheiro. Senti-me tonta.

Estava tudo acabado cedo demais. Edward tinha conseguido abrir a porta do carro enquanto ainda me segurava e gentilmente me deixou no banco.

A última coisa que ouvi antes de adormecer foi Alice inclinando para a frente do assento traseiro para felicitar-me por estar acordada agora quando Edward tinha me pegado.

"Bella." A voz suave e aveludada de Edward veio através da névoa espessa do meu sonho.

Eu abri meus olhos para o rosto sorridente de Edward. Estávamos sentados no carro. Olhei ao redor e percebi que estávamos estacionados do lado de fora da minha casa. Alice e Jasper já estavam fora do carro.

"Não se mova." Edward disse. "Eu vou aí te pegar".

Edward me levou até a varanda da frente, mas eu insisti em ser colocada no chão antes de eu abrir a porta. Eu não queria que Charlie visse Edward me carregando. Eu esperaria.

"Hey, pai." Eu chamei quando Edward me ajudou a atravessar a porta da frente.

"Bells, o que aconteceu com você?" Charlie olhou freneticamente por um momento enquanto Edward baixou-me para o sofá.

"Nada pai. Eu só torci meu tornozelo. Não é grande coisa".

"Você tem alguma dessas faixas elásticas?" Edward perguntou ao meu pai em um tom totalmente profissional.

"Sim." Charlie balançou a cabeça. Ele dirigiu-se até as escadas para o armário de remédios, sem reparar em Alice e Jasper parados na cozinha quando ele passou.

Edward e Jasper estavam ambos olhando ao redor. Percebi que deve haver algum fascínio estar dentro da casa do Chefe. Muito para o meu desânimo, Edward pareceu muito focado no manto sobre a lareira.

"Quantos anos você tinha quando esta foto foi tirada?" Edward perguntou, apontando para uma imagem muito embaraçosa de mim.

"Uh, 3ª série".

Edward sorriu. "Você era preciosa".

Preciosa? Quem usa a palavra preciosa?

Charlie voltou com um grande pedaço de elástico colorido. Eu tirei meu tênis novamente e Edward envolveu a bandagem em volta do meu pé.

"Muito apertado?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, está perfeito. Eu poderia ter feito isso sozinha, você sabe?"

Edward me ajudou a ficar em meus pés. "Tenho certeza que você teve muita prática".

Eu ignorei o comentário de Edward e delicadamente coloquei algum peso no meu tornozelo machucado. Sem dor. Eu sorri para Edward. "Bom como novo".

Edward riu. Ele caminhou até Charlie e apertou sua mão. "Chefe Swan. É bom ver você de novo".

Charlie parecia um pouco aturdido. "Oh – be – é bom ver você também, Edward. Jasper." Ele acenou para o loiro. Eu duvidava que meu pai alguma vez tivesse tido um macho com idade inferior a quarenta anos nesta casa.

"É melhor irmos. Bella precisa do seu sono. Ela estava inconsciente no carro." Edward explicou. "Eu só queria ter certeza de que ela pudesse se locomover sem a minha ajuda".

Eu cuidadosamente atravessei a sala, indo na direção da escada. "Eu posso me cuidar perfeitamente bem sem você." Eu disse indignada com Edward. Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu vou para a cama".

Eu comecei a subir o primeiro degrau.

"Boa noite, Bella".

Eu virei para olhar de volta para Edward. Eu não poderia ler o seu sorriso, nem que eu tentasse. "Boa noite. Vejo você amanhã".

Alice deu a Jasper um rápido beijo na bochecha e depois seguiu atrás de mim subindo as escadas enquanto os meninos foram embora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, como esses dois são enrolados... os dois completamente apaixonados um pelo outro e ninguém toma uma atitude... o que será que Bella falou para Edward durante o sono?_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas precisei viajar a trabalho e a noite, quando cheguei em casa e ia postar, acabou a energia!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Verificação da Realidade

**Nota da Autora:** Isso não me pertence, nem o filme Amelie. Ok, este vai ser um pouco diferente. Como sempre, _itálico_ serão os pensamentos de Bella, mas _itálico_ com "aspas" é o filme traduzido do francês. Tenho certeza que alguns de vocês aí fora falam francês, mas eu pensei que seria melhor se todos soubessem que ponto eu estava tentando fazer. Além disso, Bella está lendo as legendas, se você quiser pensar dessa maneira.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Verificação da Realidade**

Alice estava flutuando em volta da minha casa. Ela não conseguia controlar o seu estado de pânico. Hoje à noite seria a última noite de Alice em Forks e ela tinha sido convidada para voltar à casa dos Hale para jantar novamente. Ela estava apavorada porque hoje ela estaria se encontrando com a avó de Jasper. De acordo com Edward, a avó de Jasper não aprovava muito, então é melhor ela tomar cuidado.

Alice não conseguia parar de saltar e agitar seus braços no ar. "Ela vai me odiar. E de alguma forma eu nunca terei permissão para ver Jasper novamente".

"Os pais dele não gostaram de você?" Perguntei preguiçosamente. Era uma da tarde e eu ainda não tinha saído do meu pijama.

"Sim." Alice olhou para fora da janela da cozinha intensamente.

"Então qual é o problema? Se eles gostam de você, então não importa o que alguma velha amarga pensa sobre você".

Alice me deu um olhar triste e começou a andar novamente. Revirei meus olhos.

O telefone tocou. Corri para a cozinha para atendê-lo.

"Olá?" Eu chiei no telefone.

"Foi um barulho estranho." Disse a voz de Edward na outra extremidade.

"Eu não estava pensando quando me levantei." Resmunguei. "Eu me movi um pouco rápido demais para atender o telefone".

"Você não machucou seu tornozelo de novo? Eu poderia ter esperado." Ele parecia irritado comigo.

"Eu não sabia que seria você." Tentei o meu melhor para parecer frustrada, mas não pude evitar o sorriso.

"Então, por que mais você poderia ter corrido para atender o telefone?" Edward perguntou descaradamente.

Eu tive uma breve vontade de desligar neste comentário, só para colocá-lo em seu lugar, mas o tom de brincadeira de Edward não fez mais do que me fazer corar furiosamente. "O que você quer?" Eu bati.

"A paz mundial, uma economia estável e um Aston Martin. Por quê? Você é algum tipo de gênio?"

"Não. O que era o último?"

"É um carro, Bella." Edward suspirou.

"Por que um carro?" Eu não podia deixar de perguntar.

"Eu gosto de coisas brilhantes." Eu quase podia ouvir Edward revirar seus olhos. "Agora, qual foi a sua pergunta?"

"Bem, você obviamente teve alguma motivação para me ligar, é demais perguntar o que é isso?"

"Eu estava pensando se você queria fazer algo hoje à noite".

Reparei que Alice tinha parado de andar de um lado para o outro. Ela estava parada do outro lado do balcão em frente a mim, fazendo o seu melhor para ouvir a voz de Edward. "Claro. Eu acho que é só nós dois outra vez esta noite. O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu não sei. Você é sempre bem-vinda para vir aqui, se quiser".

Enquanto Edward estava falando, Alice correu até a geladeira e apontou para um pedaço de papel amarelo sustentado por um ímã com um número de um restaurante de comida chinesa sobre ele. Olhei para o pedaço de papel. Era o horário de Charlie para o mês. Ela estava apontando para a data de hoje. Charlie estava trabalhando até a meia-noite.

"Por que você não vem aqui?" Eu disse automaticamente. Alice sorriu para mim.

"Claro. Isso parece divertido".

Edward estava vindo para a minha casa. Ele ficaria sozinho comigo em minha casa. Por que eu estava surtando? Nós estivemos sozinhos no meu apartamento. Achei que eu tinha acabado de adquirir o hábito de entrar em pânico sempre que Edward estava envolvido em alguma coisa.

"Eu posso cozinhar, eu acho. Ah, e eu tenho esse filme aqui que eu tenho sentido a vontade de forçá-lo a assistir".

"Oh, cara." A voz de Edward provocou faltando entusiasmo. "Quando você me quer?"

Que pergunta infeliz. Mal pensei que 'agora' seria uma resposta adequada.

Peguei um bloco de notas e escrevi _Que horas você vai sair?_ e entreguei a Alice. Alice pegou minha caneta e escreveu 18:30 abaixo da minha pergunta.

"Às 19:00 está bom?" Eu precisaria de algum tempo do meu próprio surto.

"Parece bom, eu vejo você então".

"Tchau".

Eu mal fui capaz de desligar o telefone antes do grito de entusiasmo de Alice trespassar pela cozinha.

"É isso." Ela disse com os olhos arregalados. "Esta é a noite. Hoje a noite, Bella. Eu posso sentir isso." Ela saltou na ponta dos seus pés.

"Alice, como você pode dizer?" Tenho certeza que a irritação era evidente em minha voz.

"Eu não sei," ela cantou, "mas apenas disse. Oh, eu tenho que encontrar algo para você vestir." Ela correu em direção às escadas.

"Alice espere." Eu a parei. Ela sem vontade virou o rosto para mim. "Olha, Edward está apenas vindo à minha casa. Eu não estou conhecendo nenhum pai, ou algo assim. Vista-me se você desejar, mas, POR FAVOR, mantenha isso casual".

Alice parecia distante. Eu não tinha certeza de que ela tinha sequer me ouvido.

"Eu tenho a roupa perfeita." Ela murmurou e desapareceu pelas escadas.

Alice estava certa, ela tinha a roupa perfeita. Pela primeira vez, Alice e eu concordamos no que eu estava vestindo. Ela tinha apenas me colocado em um par normal de jeans e um camisa azul escura de gola V. Fiquei bem, mas não exagerada. Eu estava feliz.

Eu não tinha sequer começado a cozinhar qualquer coisa quando Alice saiu. Eu não sei por que, mas eu queria estar ocupada quando Edward chegasse. Se eu não tivesse nada para fazer, então eu teria me sentado à janela esperando que ele chegasse e isso parecia desesperado.

Edward bateu na porta enquanto eu estava ocupada cortando cenouras.

"Está aberta." Eu gritei. Correr para a porta também pareceria desesperado.

Edward caminhou até a cozinha atrás de mim, mas eu não virei imediatamente para olhar para ele, preferindo, em vez disso, manter meus olhos treinados sobre o que eu estava fazendo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward olhou por cima do meu ombro.

Fiz um gesto para os pedacinhos cortados de cenouras em frente a mim. "Comida. Estou fazendo isso".

Edward olhou ao redor. "Você está cozinhando sem supervisão?"

"Sim?" Mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me provocar, mas eu queria ver onde isso estava indo.

"Você pode deixar alguma coisa pegando fogo. Olha para a faca que você está segurando. Você ainda tem todos os seus dedos, certo?" Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meu pulso. Eu golpeei-o para longe. Ele estava rindo.

"Sim, eu tenho, Sr. Espertinho." Eu apontei a faca bem grande para Edward. Ele parou de rir. "E, para sua informação, eu tenho cozinhado desde que eu tinha doze anos e eu até agora nunca tive um acidente".

Edward levantou suas mãos em sinal de rendição e se afastou de mim. Voltei para o meu trabalho de cortar. Edward sentou-se sobre o balcão em minha frente, observando atentamente o movimento da minha faca.

"Então, o que você está fazendo exatamente?"

"Espaguete." Eu encolhi os ombros. "Nada extravagante. Charlie não mantém um monte de coisas em casa com o que eu trabalhar".

Os dedos de Edward rastejaram lentamente sobre o balcão de azulejos. Eu os bati com a palma da minha lâmina antes que ele fosse capaz de roubar qualquer pedaço de cenoura. Edward puxou a mão, um olhar de choque com meus reflexos de gato. Eu sorri para ele.

"Não se meta comigo." Eu acenei a faca em volta novamente.

Edward riu.

Tentei não parecer muito satisfeita enquanto eu varria as cenouras fora da placa de corte e em uma bacia de alface.

Edward e eu conversamos enquanto eu terminei de cozinhar. A conversa foi nossa coisa normal. Fizemos planos para o dia seguinte. Edward reparou que eu não estava mancando e eu tive que dizer "eu avisei" para ele, o que me fez muito feliz.

Quando a comida estava pronta, eu só joguei o prato do outro lado do balcão para ele, sentar à mesa de repente pareceu muito formal. Edward parecia estar impressionado com a minha comida, embora ele não falasse muito. Ele ficou olhando para o seu prato como se os segredos do universo estivessem escritos em algum lugar do molho do espaguete.

Eu queria desesperadamente saber o que estava passando pela mente de Edward, mas eu não sabia o que perguntar. Se eu perguntasse, eu apenas receberia um sorriso e um tipo de "oh, nada". Não era como se ele estivesse pensando em mim, de qualquer maneira, então, por que eu me importo?

Por alguma razão, tudo o que fizemos naquela noite tinha uma aura estranha pendurada em torno dela. Talvez Alice estivesse certa, talvez esta era a noite, a noite quando todas as minhas fantasias se tornavam realidade. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu não conseguia parar de corar. Talvez foi por isso que minha imaginação estava fugindo de mim.

Eu tentei esconder o meu rubor quando me acomodei ao lado de Edward no sofá. Isso nunca tinha parecido estranho no meu apartamento, deve haver alguma coisa acontecendo.

O menu do DVD apareceu e eu cliquei por ele para me certificar de que as legendas estavam em Inglês. Eu não sabia sobre Edward, mas o meu francês era patético.

Amelie tinha sido o meu filme favorito cerca de cinco minutos da primeira vez que eu o vi. Eu me identifiquei com a garota francesa. Ela tinha poucos amigos e se retirava para a sua imaginação. Ela preferiria viver em um mundo que ela criou do que tentar lidar com seus problemas reais.

O filme tinha realmente me assustado um pouco da primeira vez que eu vi. A comparação com a minha própria vida parecia estranha na época. Mas naquele momento, sentada no sofá ao lado de Edward, isso me assustou mais ainda.

Às vezes eu esquecia que Amelie era uma história de amor. Havia tantos outros enredos que às vezes você esquecia. Mas agora eu me lembrava. Lembrei-me da estranheza de Amelie. Lembrei-me de suas fantasias improváveis. E lembrei-me de como ela estava com muito medo de estragar a fantasia para ganhar a realidade. _"A última coisa que Amelie quer é uma realidade"_.

_"Você quer dizer que ela prefere imaginar-se se relacionando com uma pessoa ausente de que construir relacionamentos com aqueles ao seu redor?"_ Sim, essa linha sempre ficou comigo. Essa linha tinha me descrito no ensino médio.

Em algum lugar do filme, eu tinha ficado tão encantada que eu tinha deslizado para fora do sofá e me posicionado no chão, meus joelhos puxados até meu peito, a fim de caber no pequeno espaço entre a mesa do café e o sofá.

Edward tinha escorregado para o chão ao meu lado, casualmente jogando seu braço sobre meu ombro. Eu agradeci mentalmente àquela garçonete, Jessica. Sem ela eu não estaria compartilhando essa proximidade recente com Edward.

Na tela, Amelie e o homem de óculos estavam olhando para a pintura que apareceu completamente em algumas das cenas.

_"Então, aquele lá, ali, o cara que levanta a mão?"_

_"Sim"._

_"Ela é apaixonada por ele"._

_"Sim"._

_"Chegou o momento para ela assumir alguns riscos reais"._

_"Bem, sim, ela está pensando nisso. Ela está pensando em um estratagema"._

_"Sim, ela gosta de estratagemas, não é?"_

_"Sim"._

_"Ela é um pouco covarde"._

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Por um breve momento eu tinha pensado que o filme estava falando de mim. Eu era aquela que estava apaixonada. Eu era a covarde. Eu era aquela que estava com medo de correr riscos. O homem que eu amava estava sentado ao meu lado com seu braço em volta de mim e eu estava com muito medo de fazer algo a respeito disso.

Quando balancei minha cabeça, Edward me deu um olhar engraçado. Por um segundo o meu coração parou. _Talvez... Não!_ Eu dei de ombros e voltei meu olhar para a tela do filme. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu estava ficando louca, eu senti como se estivesse ficando louca.

Eu consegui chutar a minha insanidade da minha cabeça um pouco. Eu ainda era capaz de deixar algumas inseguranças para longe de mim e deitei minha cabeça contra o ombro de Edward. Edward torceu seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu suprimi o arrepio que me percorreu quando as pontas dos dedos de Edward, ocasionalmente, entraram em contato com a minha nuca.

_"Então, minha pequena Amelie, você não tem ossos feitos de vidro. Você pode dar batidas duras na vida. Se você deixar essa chance passar, eventualmente, seu coração ficará tão seco e quebradiço quanto meu esqueleto. Então, vá buscá-lo pelo amor de Deus!"_

As palavras afundaram no meu cérebro. Eu nem sequer registrei o final do filme. A alegre música de acordeão e felicidade não conseguiram penetrar na minha consciência enquanto essas palavras giravam no meu cérebro.

Eu nem sequer percebi que o filme tinha terminado até que ouvi Edward dizer o meu nome.

"Bella." Ele acenou com a mão na frente dos meus olhos. "Você está aí?"

Olhei para ele. Olhei bem dentro daqueles olhos verde-esmeralda que eu tanto amava. Olhei direto através de Edward. Percebi, naquele momento, que se o algo que eu tinha imaginado aconteceria essa noite, então eu teria que ser aquela a instigá-lo.

Convocando uma bravura que eu não sabia que eu tinha acesso, eu me inclinei para a frente e pressionei meus lábios nos de Edward.

Havia inúmeras reações que eu tinha levado em consideração antes de beijá-lo, mas o que eu tive não foi nenhuma delas. Edward tinha se transformado em pedra embaixo de mim. Quase que instantaneamente, eu me afastei, sabendo que eu tinha feito algo errado. Edward não estava respondendo.

Olhei em seus olhos. Eles estavam em branco. Brancos como da primeira vez que eu o tinha visto, quando ele me pegou encarando-o. Branco como desprovido de qualquer emoção humana. Edward tinha se transformado completamente em uma estátua.

A realidade ameaçou esmagar-me ali mesmo. O que eu tinha feito? Edward não gostava de mim. Eu tinha acabado de arruinar o que poderia ter sido uma amizade perfeitamente boa?

Minha mão voou para a minha boca. "Oh, Deus." Eu ofeguei, levantando em meus pés.

Edward pareceu registrar meu movimento e voltar à vida. Ele olhou para mim, sua expressão confusa.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei. Eu me afastei dele, tropeçando na poltrona do meu pai.

"Bella." Edward disse suavemente, sua mão estendida para mim enquanto eu me endireitava.

Eu não dei a ele a chance de dizer nada. Eu não podia lidar com a vergonha e rejeição ao mesmo tempo. Eu tive que sair.

Corri escadaria acima e para o meu quarto, conseguindo, de alguma forma, não tropeçar. As lágrimas derramaram no segundo que minha porta fechou atrás de mim. Eu colapsei na minha cama e chorei, o tipo seco de soluços arfantes que fazem doer o seu peito. Eu podia sentir meu corpo todo tremendo. Eu tinha feito isso, eu tinha destruído a minha vida. Eu não podia mais ter aquela simples amizade com Edward. Eu tinha destruído qualquer hipótese de ser apenas sua amiga.

Edward tinha me rejeitado. Edward não tinha esse tipo de sentimento por mim. Claro que não. Por que ele teria? Por que ele quereria uma garota como eu quando a maioria das garotas tratavam-se além para chamar sua atenção. Eu era apenas sua amiga. Ele tinha dito isso numerosas vezes. _Amiga, _Bella. Você não ouviu isso? Ele não teria chamado você assim se ele não quisesse dizer isso. Edward é apenas seu amigo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estive chorando antes de eu registrar o som das vozes vindo lá de baixo. Eu não me incomodei tentando decifrar quantas vozes havia lá, eu apenas continuei chorando.

A porta do quarto se abriu.

"Bella." A voz de Alice estava calma e cansada. Ela sabia que algo estava errado. Senti o peso dela pressionar o colchão quando ela sentou-se ao lado dos meus pés. "Bella, o que aconteceu?"

"Nada." Eu menti, murmurando em meu travesseiro. Tentei secar meus olhos na fronha do travesseiro, sabendo que qualquer tentativa de esconder minhas lágrimas não faria sentido. Alice era muito mais esperta do que isso.

"Bella, se nada tivesse acontecido, então por que Edward me ligaria dizendo que ele ferrou tudo e que eu precisava vir até aqui agora? O que Edward fez?"

"Nada." Eu ri. Desta vez eu estava dizendo a verdade.

"Bella." Eu podia ouvir o som de advertência na voz de Alice. Ela estava tentando ser paciente comigo porque eu estava chateada, mas ela já estava se esgotando.

Virei-me e sentei-me, agarrando meu travesseiro ao meu peito. "É verdade. Edward não fez nada. Eu o beijei e ele não fez nada." Alice ofegou, mas eu a ignorei. "Ele só olhou para mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de alien, ou algo assim. Mas ele não _fez_ nada. Não, isso foi tudo eu".

"Bella, você não fez." Alice parecia quase tão triste quanto eu.

"Eu fiz." Eu balancei minha cabeça. Deixei escapar uma risada. A devastação tinha me esmagado inteiramente. Alice teria que me colocar em uma pequena sala acolchoada com uma dessas camisas de força. Eu poderia ser fortemente medicada pelo resto da minha vida. Talvez Edward se sentiria mal e viria me visitar duas vezes por ano, no meu aniversário e no Natal. Esse era o futuro que eu agora tinha que olhar à minha frente.

"Bella." Alice disse cuidadosamente. "Eu tenho que ir lá embaixo. Você vai ficar bem por alguns minutos?"

"Sim." Eu disse com a voz muito alegre que eu tinha adotado. Deitei na cama e fiz um grande show de puxar os cobertores em cima de mim, apesar de ainda estar vestida.

Alice balançou a cabeça lentamente e se levantou. "Ok, fique aqui. Eu estarei de volta em poucos minutos".

A maneira calma que Alice saiu do quarto momentaneamente me fez temer pelo bem-estar de Edward, mas toda a energia que eu tinha perdido durante a minha luta de chorar tinha acabado comigo e eu adormeci muito antes de Alice voltar ao meu quarto.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Essa Bella é doidinha, coitada... "atacou" o Edward e ele ficou sem reação, mas isso não quer dizer que ele a rejeitou..._

_O próximo cap. é o último, então saberemos o que acontecerá..._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Para Sempre

**Capítulo 13 – Para Sempre**

"Bella, acorde." A voz de Alice era muito mais gentil e não exigente do que quando ela geralmente me acordava. No começo eu me preocupei com a sua bondade repentina, e então eu me lembrei.

Eu relutantemente descolei minhas pálpebras abertas. Alice estava sentada na minha cama, uma mão colocada delicadamente no meu ombro. Ela já estava vestida.

"Estou indo embora em dez minutos." Ela me informou.

Eu tinha esquecido. Rose e Alice tinham feito planos para ir para Seattle em nosso último dia de pausa antes de voltarmos para a faculdade. Edward e eu tínhamos optado por ficar de fora, dizendo que tínhamos coisas melhores a fazer do que seguir Alice e Rose em lojas de roupas. Isto, naturalmente, significava que eu estaria viajando de volta para casa com Edward. Uma situação que, antes da noite anterior, eu teria ficado animada.

Por um breve momento eu me perguntei se Alice tinha decidido que eu estava indo para Seattle também, uma maneira de eu evitar mais constrangimento com Edward, mas eu sabia que nunca poderia estar pronta para sair em dez minutos, então ela deve ter só vindo informar-me de sua partida.

"Divirta-se." Eu suspirei, pensando sobre o passeio de carro inevitavelmente estranho que eu enfrentaria no dia seguinte.

Alice levantou-se. "Você precisa se levantar".

Virei para o meu lado e olhei para o meu despertador. Eram quase nove e meia. "Por que eu tenho que me levantar de repente?"

Alice me deu um olhar cheio de tantas emoções que era difícil separá-las. Piedade. Preocupação. Empatia. "Você e Edward têm planos hoje".

"O quê?" Eu gritei para ela. No fundo da minha mente eu lembrava vagamente de Edward e eu dizendo que nós faríamos alguma coisa hoje. Edward tinha dito que queria me mostrar algo, mas ele nunca tinha dito o quê. "Alice, eu não vou".

Alice suspirou. "Isso é o que eu disse a Edward na noite passada, mas ele foi inflexível. Ele disse que estaria aqui às 10:30hs e que ele não se importava se você estava pronta para ele ou não".

Eu me deitei de volta na minha cama, cruzando meus braços sobre meu peito e fazendo beicinho.

"Bella." Alice mordeu seu lábio inferior, seus olhos enrugados com preocupação. "Eu não sei por que Edward quer isso. Para ser honesta, na noite passada eu estava tão irritada com ele que eu nem sequer me preocupei em perguntar. Bella, do que eu posso dizer, Edward está dando a você uma chance para fazer as coisas normais. Parece que ele está disposto a esquecer tudo e seguir em frente com apenas ser amigos".

Funguei de volta as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar novamente com suas palavras. Eu poderia manter Edward como um amigo, eu só tinha que admitir que eu nunca poderia ter qualquer outra coisa.

Alice pegou sua mochila e atirou-a sobre seu ombro. "Eu tenho que ir. Olha, a decisão é sua, mas Edward está planejando estar aqui em uma hora." Ela me beijou na testa. "Vejo você amanhã." Alice caminhou até a porta e olhou para mim. "Eu vou ligar para você do hotel".

Eu poderia dizer que ela se sentia culpada por me deixar assim, mas eu não me importava realmente. "Tchau." Eu disse. _Obrigada por ter me abandonado no meu momento de necessidade._

Alice olhou para o chão. "Tchau." Ela quase sussurrou.

Eu não me movi, ou sequer pensei até que ouvi a porta da frente fechar e o carro de Rosalie se afastar da calçada.

Depois de uns bons quinze minutos de deliberação, arrastei-me para fora da cama e para o chuveiro. Eu sabia que seria inútil discutir com Edward. Se ele estava determinado a esquecer essa coisa toda, então eu acho que deveria ser grata.

Percebendo que Alice não tinha estabelecido qualquer roupa para mim, eu imaginei que Edward não a tinha deixado a par dos seus planos mais do que ele tinha me deixado. Puxei a calça jeans que eu não tinha tirado para dormir e a primeira camiseta em que coloquei minhas mãos. Puxei meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo e agarrei meus AllStar. Eu estava acabando de colocar meus tênis quando vi o Volvo prata estacionar na frente da minha casa.

Olhei para baixo para Edward. Ele parecia incerto sobre se ele deveria tocar a campainha, ou esperar que eu saísse sozinha. Ele preferiu esperar no carro, o que foi muito bom para mim. Eu não estava com pressa de encarar a música.

Andei lá para baixo no meu próprio ritmo. Não era nem sequer 10:30hs ainda, então eu poderia tomar o meu tempo. Puxei uma barra de granola da armário e levei o meu tempo metodicamente mastigando cada pedaço até que fosse pulverizado em um pó fino. Às 10:35hs eu peguei meu casaco e abri a porta.

Edward estava encostado contra a porta do passageiro, esperando por mim. Ele me deu um sorriso alegre que eu não tive coragem de retribuir. Ao assumir minha aparência, Edward deu um leve estremecimento antes que ele conseguiu encobrir as suas reações. Devo ter parecido pior do que eu pensava.

Eu tinha feito um ponto de evitar qualquer espelhos naquela manhã. Eu sabia que tinha conseguido lavar as marcas de lágrimas do meu rosto, mas meus olhos ainda pareciam um pouco secos e doloridos por chorar na noite anterior. Perguntei-me se eles ainda estariam vermelhos. Ou talvez ele estivesse se encolhendo aos círculos escuros sob meus olhos. Eu não me preocupei em descobrir. Eu só deslizei no assento e olhei para fora da janela.

A viagem de carro foi silenciosa. Algumas vezes Edward respirou fundo e abriu sua boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas sempre cortou-se com um suspiro.

Percorremos caminhos de Forks que eu não conhecia. Foi um pouco antes de eu perceber que estávamos indo até a montanha em direção ao bosque. Isso deveria ter me incomodado, que eu não tinha a menor idéia de onde Edward estava me levando, mas não. Por tudo que eu sabia, ele estava planejando assassinar-me e despejar meu corpo na floresta. Eu realmente não me importava se ele fizesse. Duvido que eu teria lutado.

Estacionamos ao longo de seis ou sete outros veículos. A maioria eram SUVs que as pessoas compravam para tentar convencer outras pessoas que eles eram pessoas do ar livre. Edward bufou para um que nós estacionamos ao lado. Após a inspeção próxima, era fácil ver que o bicicletário instalado no teto do carro nunca tinha sido usado. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro dia, eu poderia ter me juntado às risadas, mas não o fiz.

Edward guiou-me para a trilha de terra. Era um caminho legal. As árvores eram bonitas e, ocasionalmente, nós vimos alguns pássaros ou um coelho, mas nunca foi o suficiente para iniciar uma conversa. Devido à minha falta de habilidade, caminhamos lentamente, de modo a impedir-me de tropeçar nas raízes ocasionais que projetavam a sua forma pelo caminho.

Encontramos pessoas no caminho. Eles eram geralmente casais de idosos, saindo para uma caminhada. Eles estariam usando roupas de corrida combinando, ou, ocasionalmente, botas de caminhada. Às vezes eles sorririam para nós e diriam algo casual sobre o tempo. Edward sempre respondeu educadamente, eu nunca disse nada.

Quando nós tínhamos começado no caminho, um sinal me disse que essa trilha foi nomeado ponto alguma coisa. Eu não conseguia lembrar o que a coisa era, mas me levou a acreditar que sairíamos em algum tipo de penhasco, ou algo parecido. Depois de um tempo, tenho certeza que as pessoas que cruzamos presumiram que eu planejei me jogar do penhasco e que Edward estava lá para me ajudar, ou algo assim. Isso realmente não parecia uma má idéia. Eu estava chateada, o que significava que eu tendia a ser um pouco melodramática.

Depois de uma hora, um outro casal chegou em nós. Em vez de apenas continuar, Edward parou para analisar alguma coisa no caminho. Uma vez que o casal tinha passado por nós, a atenção de Edward não deixou a árvore que ele estava examinando tão de perto. Quando eles se moveram para fora da visão, Edward moveu-se de repente para a direita fora do caminho e para a floresta.

Eu observei-o dar alguns passos antes que ele virou para mim e acenou-me para a frente com a mão. Alguns passos para fora, percebi que estávamos em um caminho que normalmente era usado apenas por pequenos animais. Você teria que saber sobre ele para encontrá-lo.

Este caminho era muito mais traiçoeiro do que o anterior. Não havia voluntários que vinham através dele para limpar esse caminho de raiz, pedras e outras coisas. Arbustos estendiam por toda parte. Havia árvores caídas que tinham que ser escaladas. Se Edward e eu estivéssemos conversando, eu teria reclamado.

Edward estava sempre perto. Toda vez que eu balançava muito, suas mãos estariam prontas para me pegar. Tomei um cuidado extra para me certificar de que tal ocasião não apareceria. Se eu sentisse as mãos de Edward em mim, eu desmontaria.

Após mais uma hora de caminhada pela floresta inexplorada, vi Edward olhar para cima e sorrir. Ele deve ter reconhecido alguma coisa porque meus olhos não viram nada para sorrir. Outros dez minutos mais tarde e chegamos a uma clareira.

A clareira era como eu poderia ter imaginado o céu. Era um círculo perfeito ladeado por árvores e pedras com uma mancha forte de sol no meio. Mas a parte mais surpreendente eram as flores silvestres. De longe parecia forrado de tremoços roxos. Eu não pude deixar de suspirar.

Eu corri até o centro da clareira, apenas sentindo o sol no meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos e inalei o doce aroma das flores (Alice tinha sempre afirmado que o cheiro dos tremoços era terrível. Eu pensei que ela era louca). Por um momento eu me senti completamente em paz.

Então eu me lembrei de Edward. Ele estava, provavelmente, me observando. Abri meus olhos e quase caí para trás. Edward estava parado em frente a mim. Não a um pé na minha frente, mas exatamente em frente a mim, perto o suficiente para tocar.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fui silenciada pelo olhar intenso de Edward. A próxima coisa que eu soube, ele estava me beijando.

Quando eu tinha beijado Edward na noite anterior, eu tinha feito com muita cautela, não querendo ultrapassar nenhum limite. Edward não foi tão cauteloso. Ele praticamente pulou em mim, me puxando contra seu peito.

Por um momento eu apenas fiquei lá e ponderei minha situação. A propósito, é muito difícil refletir quando alguém está atacando ferozmente seus lábios com os dele. Eu me perguntava por que Edward estava me beijando. Depois da noite passada, ele havia deixado claro que ele não estava interessado. Meu cérebro conseguiu chegar a uma solução. Edward estava me dando o que eu queria. Ele queria me fazer feliz, então ele estava me deixando ter o meu momento.

Agora eu tinha duas opções. Eu poderia tanto me poupar o desgosto mais tarde de quebrar meu coração e empurrá-lo para fora, ou eu poderia tirar o melhor proveito de uma situação ruim e conseguir o que eu queria.

Eu escolhi a opção dois.

No momento que eu tomei minha decisão meu cérebro desligou. Tudo o que importava era conseguir Edward tão perto de mim quanto possível o mais rápido possível antes que ele decidisse que eu tinha tido o suficiente. Eu enrosquei meus dedos por seu cabelo macio e puxei-o para perto de mim. Muito para a minha surpresa, as mãos de Edward envolveram ao redor da minha cintura, puxando nossos corpos um contra o outro. Ele agarrou-se a mim como um salva-vidas.

Eu sabia que nenhum de nós jamais havia estado tão perto de outra pessoa antes e, pela primeira vez, eu realmente entendi o que estivemos perdendo.

A boca macia e quente de Edward se abriu e implorou à minha para fazer o mesmo. Eu nunca poderia dizer não para ele.

Minha cabeça estava girando. Eu me senti como se estivesse caindo lentamente. Não foi até que meus joelhos bateram no chão que eu percebi que tinha caído. Edward ainda me segurava próximo, nós dois ajoelhados no chão. O beijo quebraria por breves segundos para respirar, mas foi só isso.

Após inúmeros minutos, senti Edward tentar se afastar. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Se nós parássemos, então esta seria a última vez que eu alguma vez o beijaria. Agora que eu o tinha, eu não poderia deixá-lo ir.

Quando Edward sentou-se, eu o segui, montando em seus quadris de forma a manter todos os contatos possíveis. Eu realmente esperava que ele me parasse em algum ponto, mas Edward continuou a surpreender-me enrolando um braço em volta da minha cintura para me segurar e colocando a outra mão na minha nuca.

Além daquele desastre que eu tinha causado na noite anterior, esta era a primeira vez que tanto Edward ou eu alguma vez beijamos alguém. Era óbvio que Edward era muito bom no que ele estava fazendo. Isso não me surpreendeu muito. Edward era naturalmente bom em tudo, por que com o beijo seria diferente?

"Bella." Edward conseguiu dizer em torno de atacar meus lábios. "Você – acha que podemos – conversar?"

Eu me afastei para olhar para ele. O rosto de Edward estava sério. Ele queria conversar. Eu não conseguiria sair dessa.

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça e comecei a beijá-lo novamente.

Edward desistiu por cerca de um minuto antes de descascar seus lábios para longe e me perguntar, "Por quê?"

"Porque," minha voz soava como pensei que era quando estava prestes a chorar, "se pararmos, então você não vai me deixar beijá-lo mais".

Eu observei as emoções que jogaram no rosto de Edward em uma maneira de segundos. Confusão. Entendimento. Angústia, ou talvez, tristeza. Então eu o vi sorrir brevemente antes que ele puxou meus lábios de volta aos dele.

Ele me puxou para perto e eu apertei meu próprio aperto nele quanto o senti mover-se para a frente. Quando ele pressionou minhas costas para a grama fresca, tentei puxá-lo para ainda mais perto de mim, mas Edward colocou suas duas mãos em meus ombros e empurrou-se para longe de mim. Trapaceiro.

"E se conversarmos e eu prometo deixar você me beijar de novo mais tarde?" Ele estava sorrindo alegremente para mim.

Eu considerei isso por um momento. Eu teria que enfrentar a rejeição definitiva, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas Edward ainda me deixaria tê-lo por pouco tempo. Achei que isso nunca sairia da clareira. No fundo da minha mente comecei a me perguntar quanto tempo Edward e eu poderíamos viver razoavelmente aqui antes que alguém nos encontrasse, ou ficássemos sem alimentos. Ninguém sabia onde estávamos. De alguma maneira eu duvidava que Edward alguma vez esteve nos escoteiros.

Eu suspirei e assenti. Edward se afastou de mim e eu me sentei. Edward tentou encontrar meus olhos, mas eu achei-os mais atraídos para as flores roxas brotando da terra abaixo de nós.

Edward suspirou. "Bella, eu sinto muito sobre a noite passada".

"Você não tem que se desculpar." Eu murmurei. "Foi tudo culpa minha".

"Não, Bella, você não entende?" Edward colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros de novo e me forçou a olhar em seus olhos. "Foi minha culpa".

Eu pensei nisso por um segundo. Eu não me lembrava de Edward pulando em mim e me beijando. Por que isso era, de repente, sua culpa?

"Não, eu tenho certeza que foi toda minha".

Os olhos de Edward pareciam machucados. "Não, Bella, deixe-me explicar. Você tem que ver que - você me assustou ontem à noite! Eu não estava esperando que você fizesse isso. E eu fiquei tão chocado que – eu congelei. Sinto muito." Seus olhos estavam implorando agora.

"Foi uma reação legítima, Edward." Eu encolhi meus ombros. "Se alguém por quem eu não tivesse esse tipo de sentimentos tentasse me beijar-"

"O quê?" Edward me cortou, com o rosto incrédulo. "Você acha que eu não tenho sentimentos por você?"

"Nós somos apenas _amigos_, Edward. Você mesmo disse isso um milhão de vezes".

Edward fechou seus olhos e soltou um palavrão. Então ele começou a rir e sacudir a cabeça. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás e abriu os olhos para olhar para o céu claro. "Oh meu Deus." Ele riu novamente.

"O quê?" Fiquei ainda mais confusa do que eu estive anteriormente.

Edward abaixou sua cabeça de volta ao nível dos meus olhos e sorriu para mim. "Nada. Eu só estou rindo de mim mesmo".

"Importa-se de me contar essa piada?"

"Parece que estamos interpretando mal um ao outro, Bella. No entanto, como você conseguiu se convencer de que eu não tenho sentimentos por você seja incompreensível. Na semana passada devo ter dito isso mais vezes do que eu posso contar. Eu senti como se estivesse gritando isso para você. E você sinceramente não tinha idéia?" Edward estava me olhando como se houvesse alguma dúvida sobre a minha sanidade mental. Olhei de volta para ele com uma expressão similar.

"Você tem sentimentos por mim? Mais do que sentimentos platônicos? Desde quando?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. Era tudo demais. Tinha que ser uma piada em algum lugar. Eu estava esperando que ele risse de mim e me dissesse que tudo era apenas uma brincadeira que Emmett pediu que ele fizesse.

"Desde a primeira vez que você repreendeu-me por ter sido rude com você em sala de aula." Edward sorriu para a memória distante. "Você foi a primeira garota, além de Rose, que não colocou-se com o meu lixo. Isso me chocou, e eu gostei. Chocou-me que eu gostei _disso_".

"Isso não o impediu de ser um idiota." Eu comentei.

"Claro que não. Significava que eu tinha que colocar minha guarda ainda mais elevada. Eu disse a você, eu queria que você fosse diferente, mas eu não conseguia me convencer de que você era. Eu estava apenas esperando que você se transformasse em uma daquelas horríveis garotas superficiais. Se eu me deixasse com você, então eu acabaria pior do que nunca".

"Mas eu não era como as outras garotas." Eu o avisei. Eu realmente precisava ver onde esta história estava indo.

"Não, você não era. Toda vez que eu via você, você se tornava mais e mais frustrante. Mais inteligente, mais amável, mais doce. Você estava rasgando minha vida e uma parte de mim te odiava por isso. Você tem que entender, Bella, antes de você vir, eu nunca tinha sequer olhado para outra garota. Você se tornou tudo no que eu podia pensar. E então, naquela noite no cinema." Os olhos de Edward se tornaram distantes. "O próprio fato de que você estava lá me fez querer você. Eu nunca quis ninguém antes. É muito confuso na primeira vez".

"Conte-me sobre isso." Eu murmurei. "Especialmente quando a pessoa que você quer está sendo um idiota distante".

Edward sorriu para mim. Ele ergueu uma mão para enfiar uma mecha perdida de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Sua mão quente correu para baixo pelo lado do meu rosto, cobrindo minha mandíbula. "Eu te disse que eu senti muito por isso".

Eu inclinei meu rosto em sua mão quente. "Eu sei".

Edward languidamente correu seu dedo na minha bochecha. "Você é tão bonita".

Eu corei.

Edward riu. "Ainda mais quando você faz isso." Seu rosto mudou e se tornou mais grave. "Eu sinto muito por deixá-la triste na noite passada. Eu me senti como um completo idiota".

"Sim, você foi." Eu provoquei.

Edward riu. "Então, agora você acredita que eu tenho sentimentos por você?"

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Agora eu estou convencida de que estou dormindo. Eu tenho que estar sonhando com isso".

Edward me puxou para mais perto. "Bem, então eu acho que é o meu trabalho despertar a bela princesa".

Seus lábios se agitaram nos meus como asas de borboleta. Tão doce e suave, ao contrário do nosso confronto anterior de emoções.

"Você já está acordada?" Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

"Não." Eu ri de volta.

Agarrei-o para mim e beijou-o forte. Eu tinha, obviamente, calculado mal e, a força que eu o puxei para a frente, mandou nós dois caindo de costas na grama.

"Deus, eu te amo." Edward riu quando nos separamos de novo.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Tenho certeza que meus olhos conseguiram saltar para fora da minha cabeça quando ele disse isso. Foi bastante difícil para eu entender que Edward poderia gostar de mim. Mas, amar?

Edward se inclinou para me beijar. "Eu te amo." Ele repetiu a um centímetro de distância dos meus lábios. A intensidade da sua proximidade me fez tremer.

"Desde quando?" Eu perguntei, tentando o meu melhor para ser casual, e falhando miseravelmente.

Edward pensou por um momento. "Desde aquela noite, a primeira noite no meu apartamento. Você disse meu nome em seu sono".

Eu corei de vergonha. Claro que esse era o momento que Edward tinha que escolher. Quando eu não estava apenas falando no meu sono, mas também bêbada. Divertido.

"Você tinha que escolher um dos momentos mais embaraçosos da minha vida?" Eu perguntei. Eu suponho que a noite anterior já não era constrangedora, só um contratempo.

Edward sorriu e olhou profundamente em meus olhos. "Foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida." Ele acariciou o lado do meu rosto, o que tornou muito difícil para eu me concentrar no que ele estava dizendo. "Ouvir você dizer meu nome, sabendo que você estava sonhando comigo, isso me obrigou a admitir que eu tinha sentimentos por você. Se você não tivesse, eu poderia ter ignorado como eu me sentia".

"Bem, nós não poderíamos ter isso, agora podemos?" Eu ri. Isso era tão irreal. Edward estava sentado aqui dizendo que me amava. Era como algo saído de um livro de histórias. Era mais, o príncipe me amava. Para o felizes para sempre.

"Bem, só para que você não se sinta deixado de lado, eu amo você também." Eu disse como se estivesse me referindo ao tempo.

Edward revirou seus olhos com a minha total falta de emoção quando eu disse isso. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso".

Para provar a ele que eu não estava apenas dizendo isso, eu o puxei para baixo em mim e beijei-o mais apaixonadamente do que pensei ser possível.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam desse finalzinho? Fofinho como os dois... espero que tenham gostado!_

_Obrigada à __**Forestrosesprite**__, __que me permitiu traduzir essa história!_

_E a todas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews._

_Já postei o primeiro cap. da versão do Edward, chama-se __**Geek Love: Edward´s History, **__então... corram para ler!_

_Deixem reviews pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreou ontem:__** Where There´s Smoke**__... Edward bombeiro *suspira*_


End file.
